


Legendary Guardian of High King Noctis

by LilliannaAnsalla



Series: FFXV Fics [2]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ardyn Izunia Being An Asshole, Blind Ignis Scientia, But the Astrals are too, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Daemons, Deals, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fayth are Astrals, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Hearing Voices, Hurt Gladiolus Amicitia, Hurt Ignis Scientia, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, I promise this story ends happily, I was told it could be seen as suicide but it isn't, I'll put that warning in there though at that chapter, Immortality, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Mentors, Oc has been through a lot guys, Self-Sacrifice, She hears one voice specifically, Tags Are Hard, basically I made Bahamut the bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 23
Words: 75,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilliannaAnsalla/pseuds/LilliannaAnsalla
Summary: Calantia Naelee is the last surviving person of the time of Summoners and Guardians and Fayth. Spira has long been gone, but a new world has arisen: Eos. While running around on hunts and just trying to survive day-to-day, she is sent by Cid to go save four men in the Crestholm Channels who've been gone too long. Though they get off to a rocky start at first, she agrees after a few meetings to join them on their trip to Altissia. After what goes down there, she vows to help the Chosen King reach his goal, but she realizes the price Bahamut demands is one she vowed to end thousands of years ago with Yuna and her family. So, she interferes in the Fayth-turned-Astral's plan and vows that she won't lose another family to his scheme. She is Legendary Guardian Calantia Naelee, and she will not let her king die.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Original Female Character(s), Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Original Female Character(s), Ignis Scientia & Original Female Character(s), Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum & Original Female Character(s), Prompto Argentum & Original Female Character(s)
Series: FFXV Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860529
Comments: 56
Kudos: 24





	1. The Channels

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I worked so hard on this one! I spent a literal month combining two games' worth of lore. I hope I explained it really well so you don't have to know FFX to understand this. If anything doesn't make sense, feel free to ask me. I love these boys so much, and I just couldn't handle all the pain they got put through, so I finally sat down and wrote this. I hope you enjoy!

“This is  _ so _ not worth the gil, Cid,” Calantia muttered as she sloshed through the underground passageways. “If they’re just fine, and you sent me all the way out here for nothing--” She cut herself off, throwing her blue braid back over her shoulder and hissing as she stepped on something less-than-solid. “Shiva’s sake,” she said, looking down at the murky water she was shin-deep in. It was the corpse of a goblin, for sure. It’d been recently killed, but a few days at least, three maximum. “Well, they were here, that’s for sure.” She continued on her way, water sloshing with every step. The smell was less-than-pleasant, but she’d managed to get used to it (somehow). It was relatively easy to find her way, as long as she didn’t accidently slip and fall down to the lower levels of the caverns/sewers. Her quarries were skilled fighters, that much was evident. She found the leftover goo of a few flans, and the bodies of several hobgoblins. At a few junctions, there were the charred remains of several monsters, which showed that their magic was still intact. Of course, Calantia expected nothing less from the Crown Prince and his escort. She continued farther and farther into the caverns, her feet aching from how long they’d been wet and stuck inside her shoes. Finally, she heard the sounds of battle, hissing and yelling echoing down the corridors. “Thank the Astrals,” she said, hurrying towards the sounds. She got there just in time to see one of the biggest nagarani she’d ever seen collapse into the water, and she spotted three men huddling around each other, the glows of potions and elixirs showing that the battle had  _ not _ been easy on them. Calantia was about to call out to them when the beast gave a last-ditch attack, and none of them were ready for it. With an ease from years of practice, she leaped in front of the trio, her hands stretched towards it and glowing. It was a spell she hadn’t used in forever, but the effect was instantaneous. The nagarani let out a last cry before writhing three times and falling still. For good measure, Calantia cast it again before using her sword to cut off the heads. Shaking herself a bit, she turned towards the group she’d protected, taking them in. 

The one in front was Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the Lucian throne. She’d seen him enough times on the news over the years to recognize that dark, floppy mop of hair anywhere. Kid looked like the very thought of scissors gave him anxiety. He was giving her a wary look, his dark eyes scanning her up and down, though the effect of the glare was dampened by how soaked he was, his black royal fatigues sticking to him. The taller one was Ignis Scientia, royal advisor to the prince. He was also soaked, his usually-sandy-blond hair plastered to his head. His glasses were splattered with water too, making his own green-eyed glare just as ineffective. The final member of their party, she wasn’t familiar with. He was a gangly thing, all limbs. He didn’t seem too worried about her, and he definitely wasn’t the Royal Shield, so she had no idea who he was. Again, soaked to the bone in the royal fatigues of a gunner, his blonde hair was seemingly the driest, blonde hair shining in the light from up above. There was a friendliness to his blue eyes that his companions didn’t have, and she figured he was the only one who wasn’t connected to the Royal Family in any official regard. “Wasn’t there one more of you?” she asked.

“What makes you say that?” Prince Noctis asked with a guarded tone. Calantia threw her braid behind her shoulder again.

“Cid said there were four of you. I’m only counting three. Didn’t get eaten by the Naga, did he?”

“Cid sent you?” the blonde asked. She nodded.

“Got worried, though don’t tell him I said that. You boys’ve been down here for two days. I was in the area, and he sent me after you.”

“Who are you?” the prince asked.

“Calantia Naelee,” she answered with a small bow. “Pleasure, Your Highness. Now, there  _ was _ one more of you, wasn’t there? Because if I was sent for four and bring back three, Cid’ll send me all the way back here, and I’m tired of wet socks.”

“We got separated,” the advisor said.

“Head back to the entrance. I’ll find him. Unless there’s still something down here you need?”

“No, we’ve got it,” the blonde said with a goofy-looking smile.

“Stellar. I’m assuming it’s the Shield you’ve lost? No offense, Blondie, but I don’t think you’re him.”

“Nah, it’s fine,” he answered. 

“Where’d ya lose him?”

“Don’t know. This place is a maze.”

“Here.” She handed the prince a Mega-Potion. “Fix yourselves up and down that way. Should take you back up to the entrance.”

“You’ve been here before?” Scientia asked.

“Once. Hell of a time, too. I’ll find your Shield and meet you back up by the blockade.”

“We’ll come with you,” the prince said.

“No offense, Highness, but I work better alone. I’ll be able to focus on finding the Shield if I can just worry about me.”

“But--”

“Maybe she’s right, Noct,” Blondie said. “That monster banged you up pretty good. Besides, Cid trusts her.”

“I give you my word, Highness,” Calantia said. “I’ll bring him back safe, though I doubt he’s the one that we need worry about.” The prince looked torn for a minute before nodding.

“Fine.”

“Safe travels. Watch out for goblins.” Calantia headed back down the corridor she’d come from, running her fingers along the dusty walls. This would’ve been easier on dried ground, but she wasn’t worried about it. She reached the place of the last battle where there was evidence of heavy blows landing on the ground. Hobgoblins were nothing to sneeze at, and all the scenes she’d found later didn’t show that a large weapon had been used. She put her hand to the ground and sat for a moment. The battle was hard-fought, she could tell that by the scene left behind. However, something must have happened for the trio to leave their companion behind. She closed her eyes, searching the auras left behind for what might have happened. The power of Lucii, wielded by the prince, left a powerful mark on the air, but if there was anything she’d learned over the years, power was tinged with the emotions behind it. There was desperation in it, she could taste it with her tongue. Here. They’d lost the shield here. The one corridor she’d come down in her initial search had many passageways, but the heavy blows were still evident there. She opened her eyes, looking around. Calantia was a good hunter because she was a good tracker. Something must’ve happened here, in this spot, to separate the party. But what was it? “Where did you go, King’s Shield?” she murmured to herself, observing the ground, the walls, even the ceiling. She noticed an area where the pipes that ran along the walls went upwards for no reason. “A hidden door? Down here?” she said to herself. Her fingers ran along the wall, searching for a way to open it. She climbed up to the pipes, hanging by her knees while she felt along their surfaces for any kind of switch. “Hobgoblins use dark magic,” she murmured. “The prince uses elements. Would it be a magical switch? No. That’s too easy.” She flipped back down into the water, kneeling down and feeling along the bottom with her hands. Suddenly, she felt it. It wasn’t a trip-wire so much as just a tiny little lever. It was so small, a nudge with a foot might open it just on accident. In the heat of battle, someone must have flipped it, and the wall came down, with no clue as to how to open it up again. She flicked it, and the wall slid up, fitting neatly between the pipes. “Huh.” 

Stepping inside, she flicked her flashlight on extra bright, making her way down the passage. Here, there were still some corpses of goblins and hobgoblins, but there weren’t as many, though the evidence of heavy blows was still present. Then, she found something that gave her pause. A smeared bloody handprint was on the wall, heading down the way she was going. “Huh,” she said again. There was another one farther down, and she found a small trail of blood on the tiny walkway that wasn’t in water. Calantia followed it diligently, consequently also following the trail of corpses left in the Shield’s wake. As she walked, she managed to pick up the sound of someone shuffling nearby. Her hand on her sword, she stepped forwards carefully. What she found certainly wasn’t a monster. A mountain of a man was leaning against the wall, blood pouring from a cut on his shoulder that he was desperately putting pressure on. He had a messy mop of black hair that was short in the front and hung down to his shoulders in the back. “You’re in a bad way, aren’t ya?” she said, and the man jolted, hissing at what was presumably pain for moving, and a giant sword was held in front of him.

“Who are you?” he grunted in a deep, gravelly voice, amber eyes watching her warily. 

“Friend of Cid’s. I take it you’re the King’s Shield? Gladiolus Amicitia?”

“Have we met?”

“No, but I keep up with the news. Now, lemme look at that shoulder and we can get out of this Astrals forsaken place.”

“Can’t. Noct--”

“His Highness is making his way back to the entrance as we speak, or so I hope. I came to find you.”

“Why?”

“Cid got worried. Been down here two days, big guy.”

“And he sent you?”

“I owed him one. Now, your shoulder, Mr. Amicitia. I’ve got a few potions still, and I’ll gladly give them to you, but lemme see it first.” He was too tall for her to actually examine it, so he crouched down on the relatively-dry concrete and let her get a closer look. He only winced once, to his credit, and she had done it on purpose to make sure he was still feeling it. “Here,” Calantia said, holding out two potions to him. “These should hold you over until we can get it looked at properly.”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it. Seriously. Don’t.” She straightened, wiping the grime best she could on her pants (which were sorely in need of a wash now), and headed back the way they’d come. “Come along, Shield. Let’s get you back to your prince.” She waded through the water back the way she’d come before pausing. “Astrals’ sake,” she muttered.

“What?”

“I was going to just follow your lovely trail of blood back, but the water’s washed it away.” She sighed, shaking her head a bit. “I hate doing this.” Calantia still had his blood all over her hands, and it’d be more than enough to get things done. Her hands glowed as she held them out in front of her, an icy blue radiating from her fingertips. 

“What are you doing?” the shield asked. She didn’t answer him, too busy concentrating. She’d wanted to avoid this. It took so much out of her when she was done. “Guardshell,” she murmured, and the glow spread through her until her skin was the same cold blue as her fingers. Once, a long time ago, she would’ve gotten in trouble for mixing abilities and spells so recklessly, but she’d long-since mastered this particular technique, and it was helping her find their way out. Her skin still glowing, she motioned for the King’s Shield to follow her. She knew where to go now.

“This way.” They walked through the water for a long time, and Calantia could feel her energy draining away. She only had the one elixir, and she was going to save it for if they were attacked by any number of the creatures down here. Finally, they reached the entrance of the channels, and she nearly collapsed in relief, her pace little more than a quick shuffle at this point. She motioned for the giant to go first, and he obliged. She climbed up after him, knowing if she dropped the spell now, she’d never make it up that ladder to the world above. When Calantia reached the top of the ladder and hauled herself out, she could hear voices talking. Making her way up the stairs and through the rubble, she found the four men greeting each other and smiling. She intended to just slip past and deal with the fallout of her actions later, in the comfort of a bed somewhere, but she was noticed before she’d get far.

“Whoa, you’re glowing!” Blondie said, and Calantia stopped in her path, not turning back to them. She was tired, so tired, her feet protesting her every step. She couldn’t wait to take off her shoes and dry her feet out. 

“I’m fine. I’ll escort you all back to Hammerhead.” She looked up at the moon high in the sky. “It’s not safe here this late.”

“How?” the prince asked.

“Meet me by your car once you’ve finished reuniting,” she answered. Plodding along, she reached her motorcycle, which she’d parked next to their car when she’d arrived earlier that day. It’d been nearly noon when she’d first started in after them. It had to be almost two in the morning now. “Ifrit’s blade,” she muttered, settling onto the leather seat and relishing being able to sit. It was another few minutes before the prince and his escort headed towards their car. She’d had to use her elixir. The spell was draining the last of her energy away, but this should tide her over until Hammerhead less than five miles away. “Ready, Highness?” she asked.

“You’re still glowing!” Blondie said, his eyes wide.

“Yes. And I’ll thank you to not mention it again. Highness?” She prompted the prince again.

“Yeah, let’s go.” They all clambered into their car, and Calantia started up her bike, the engine roaring to life. She pulled out on the main road in front of the car, looking over her shoulder to make sure they were behind her. Then, they headed out. She could see the lights of Hammerhead from the blockade, and she couldn’t wait to get there. Within five minutes, they were pulling into the station, and Cindy and Cid were standing out to meet them. Calantia was parked and marching towards Cid before the car even pulled up to the gas pumps.

“Pay up, old man,” she said, holding out her hand. “The Shield needs his shoulder looked at. I gave him two potions already.” Cid put the agreed amount of gil in her hand, and she placed it into her pocket on her tiny utility belt for money with a nod.

“You’re doin’ it again, girly,” Cid said, looking pointedly at her arms, still that icy blue color.

“I know. I’ll deal with it once I get to bed.” She knew the prince would want the camper over by the diner tonight, and she wasn’t relishing the thought of not bathing.

“You can stay with me tonight, Cal,” Cindy said with a smile. “Consider it thanks for helpin’ out the boys.”

“It was a  _ job _ , Cindy,” Calantia answered, perhaps a bit more gruffly than she meant to. She was tired, and her feet were aching.

“Then just keep me company.” Calantia opened her mouth to explain that she wouldn’t be good company, but Cindy shook her finger at her. “Ya need a bath and a good meal, ‘n’ I’ve got both. Go on, Cal. I know yer tired.” Calantia felt a headache rising up, the spell going on for much too long now and really straining her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and didn’t have the energy to fight about it anymore.

“Fine,” she answered, glancing up from behind her hand to see the prince talking to Cid while glancing over at her. “Thank you, Cindy.”

“No problem, Cal. Go on. Yer dead on yer feet.” Calantia turned and headed towards the stairs that led to the upstairs of Cid’s garage, where he and Cindy stayed. She had made it halfway up before her head spun, and she grabbed onto the rails.

“Shiva,” she gasped out, her knees banging against the metal stairs. 

_ You held it for too long again _ , an achingly-familiar voice in her head chastised.

“I know,” she choked out, her knees throbbing in time with her head. “He’s just--there’s so much. I thought--”

_ Quit stalling. Let it go. Now! _

“Yes, sir,” she mumbled, letting gravity aid her in going back downstairs. She could hardly focus, the way her head was spinning. Calantia spread her arms out at her sides, her hands fisted tightly. The glow brightened as she gathered all the strength she could muster before she was shoved backwards. In front of her, as she leaned against the wall and gasped for air, a transparent-blue image of the King’s Shield stood in front of her for a split second before shattering apart like broken glass. The world spun, and Calantia had nothing to grab onto, sinking to the ground like a puppet whose strings had been cut. The last thing she heard before sinking into sleep was shouting, but she couldn’t be bothered to answer it.


	2. Hammerhead

Calantia woke up warm and sore, which wasn’t unusual for her. She kicked off the blankets, a fine sheen of sweat making everything stick to her. Sitting up, she looked around. She was in Cindy’s bedroom, which meant that Cindy had slept on the couch. Calantia shook her head tiredly, standing up and grabbing her bag, which was sitting on the floor next to the bathroom door. Taking a quick cold shower was enough to have her feeling rejuvenated after the romp in the dark and wet yesterday. She stepped out into the main room, her hair hanging in wet strangs all around her. “Cindy, where’s your hair dryer?” she asked, closing the bedroom door behind her.

“She’s not here,” a deep voice said, and Calantia had a dagger in her hands even as she spun towards the kitchen. The Shield was standing there, leaning against the counter as he read a book.

“And you are?” Calantia asked, putting the dagger back in its sheath on her thigh. 

“She didn’t want you to wake up alone.”

“How very kind of her, but that doesn’t answer why you’re here, Shield.”

“Gladiolus is fine, ya know.”

“We aren’t familiar enough to go there yet. And you’re avoiding the question.”

“It’s been two days. We took shifts.”

“ _ We _ ?”

“Yeah, we.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling another headache coming on.

“Great. The heir of the Lucian throne watched me sleep. Stellar. Thank the Six I’ve got my wit or I’d never recover.” She didn’t mean for it to be funny, but the Shield snorted anyway.

“We stayed out here. Your dignity is intact.”

“Uh huh.” She sighed, and her shirt was getting wet from her hair. “Well, unless you’ve seen a hairdryer, you’re of no use to me currently.”

“Can’t say I have, but Prompto’s got one.”

“Who?”

“The skinny blond.”

“Oh.” She turned and padded down the stairs, her bare feet barely making a sound. She heard heavy footsteps behind her and sighed. She found Cindy where she normally was, bent over the engine of a car. “Cindy, where’s your hairdryer?”

“Oh, sorry, hon, it broke. New one hasn’t come in yet.”

“You can use mine!” a peppy voice piped up, and Calantia looked over to aforementioned skinny blonde, who was apparently named Prompto. He had a wide smile on his face, and he was bounding on the balls of his feet.

“Thank you,” Calantia said.

“I’ll go get it!” He was off like a shot, and she raised an eyebrow at Cindy, who watched him go with a smile on her face.

“Bit excitable, isn’t he?”

“Yeah,” she answered, her grin unwavering.

“Always,” the Shield added, and Calantia glared at him.

“Quit hoverin’, Shield. I’m fine, thank you.”

“The prince wants to talk to ya, Cal,” Cindy said. 

“I’m not surprised,” she answered. “But I’m not having any talks until after I dry my hair.” Prompto came back, hairdryer in hand.

“Here ya go!” he said, the smile still in place, and Calantia took it, giving him a nod of thanks.

“I’ll be done with it in a few minutes.”

“No sweat!” Calantia headed back upstairs, the heavy footfalls following her again.

“I don’t need a babysitter,” she snapped, glaring at the man, who was still following her.

“Until you get to talk to His Majesty, I’m keepin’ an eye on you.”

“I’m not a citizen of Lucis; you have no right.” She was getting angry.

“It’s not an order. It’s a precaution,” he said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at her. 

“What, you think I’m gonna run away? I’m getting ready, not avoiding. You tell His Royal Highness that he can meet me in the diner in an hour, and I’ll thank him to keep his bodyguard out of my business.” With that, she spun on her heel, went the rest of the way up the stairs, and closed and locked the door behind her. “Men,” she muttered, heading to finish getting ready. She dried and braided her hair, cleaned her weapons, and ate some of the fruit Cindy had left for her in the fridge to eat for breakfast. There was also an Elixir on the counter, and she rolled her eyes, but she took it just the same. Donning her favorite black shirt (it didn’t have shoulders, but the sleeves were still there to keep her comfy) and worn jeans, she padded back outside an hour later, walking across the concrete towards the diner.

“Takka’ll kill ya without your boots!” Cindy called.

“He hasn’t yet; he won’t this time!” she answered. When she could help it, she went barefoot. Perhaps that was dangerous in this day and age, with monsters and daemons roaming around, but she preferred it to boots. Stepping into the diner, she easily found the Royal Procession sitting in the big booth off in the corner that was easily big enough for six people. However, the Shield took up enough room for two, so it was looking to be a tight squeeze.

“Hey, Calantia,” Takka greeted, and she gave him a polite nod.

“Takka.”

“You know the rules,” he said, looking down at her bare feet.

“I’ll get you those beans you like when I’m in Lestallum again.” He grinned at her and nodded.

“Deal. Your usual?”

“Not yet. It’s not lunchtime. Just water, please. I’m with His Majesty over there.”

“Sure thing.” She meandered over, leaning against the side of the booth instead of sitting down.

“You wished to speak, Majesty?” she asked in a not-so-friendly tone.

“Uh, yeah,” he said. “You can sit, if you want.” She raised an eyebrow at him but sat down on the edge next to the Royal Advisor all the same. Takka brought over her water, and she gave him a grateful nod.

“What is it that’s so important you sent your Shield to keep an eye on me?”

“He was already there,” the prince answered. “Cid said you do that sometimes, pass out, but after you saved Gladio--”

“Don’t make it to be something it wasn’t, Highness,” she interrupted. “Cid paid me to find you, all of you. It was a job. I wouldn’t’ve even been down there in the first place if it wasn’t.”

“Still, we are grateful,” Scientia said next to her. 

“Yeah, Gladio had to be saved by a girl!” Prompto said with a giggle. The Shield didn’t look too pleased about that fact. Calantia handed over the hairdryer before she forgot. “Oh, thanks.”

“Mm.”

“We wanted to say thank you,” the prince said. “Even if it was a job, you didn’t have to take it.”

“Mm,” she hummed again, sipping her water.

_ You’re being rude. _ She knew she was, but wiping herself out like that always left her in a sour mood. She needed to go kill something. There were sabertusks around here usually. She’d go take out a few of those and be back to normal.

“You a Hunter?” the Shield asked, and she nodded. 

“Yup.”

“You ever killed a behemoth?” Prompto asked.

“Once or twice,” she answered. “Only if they’re causing problems though.”

“They’re behemoths,” the prince said. “Don’t they always cause problems?”

“Only when they can’t find food. They usually feed on garulas and other things, but sometimes they get a taste for chocobos or people, and then they’re the problem.” She twirled the end of her braid a bit, not liking being the center of attention.

“You know Wiz?” Prompto asked.

“Only professionally. I’ve taken a few hunts from him.”

“Did you see the baby chocobos?”

“Mhm.”

“Even the black one?” Her eyebrows raised.

“He’s got a black one now?”

“Yeah! We saved it! The mom got attacked, but the egg made it.” Calantia was impressed.

“That’s a major thing. They’re endangered enough as it is.”

“Yeah! And it’s so cute! Wanna see a picture?” Prompto immediately pulled out a camera and started flipping through it. Calantia desperately wanted to go hide in Cindy’s room again until the group was gone, but he seemed so excited it seemed too cruel to just leave. “Look!” Yup, that was definitely a baby black chocobo.

“That’s very cute.” She did mean it, if only slightly. She was just so tired, and she needed to mentally recover.

_ Be polite. Don’t hurt his feelings. _

She was about to make a somewhat pitiful excuse when Cindy--yet again--came to her rescue. “Excuse me, boys. Y’all got a sec?” she asked, standing over their booth.

“Yeah, sure,” the prince said. “What’s up?”

“Paw Paw needs an errand run, and I’m all booked up until the weekend. Could y’all run down to Galdin Quay and pick up a package for him?”

“Sure.”

“Thanks. Just bring it on back when ya get it.” She walked off, and Calantia was more than relieved.

“Best not to keep Cid waiting,” the advisor said.

“Yeah, let’s get goin’,” the Shield agreed. Calantia stood up to let them all climb out of the booth and headed over to pay Takka for the water. 

“You goin’ with ‘em?” Takka asked.

“No. I’m headin’ towards Old Lestallum. Hunt out there to take care of.”

“Be back soon?”

“Most likely.” She gave him a wave as she turned to leave.

“Wear your shoes next time!” he called out after her. She laughed.

“Don’t count on it!” she tossed back over her shoulder before making her way back to the quiet of Cindy’s room to recover from the ordeal of a few days ago.


	3. Old Lestallum

“Shiva, Ifrit, and Bahamut!” Calantia shouted, pain zipping up and down her leg when a Courel got a good zap on her and managed to bite her shin in the process. She managed to kill it, relaxing its hold on her leg, but it still hurt. She used two potions on it, watching her skin knit itself back together, but the pain lingered. It would for the next few days, at least. She called for her chocobo, grateful that she didn’t have to walk all the way back to Old Lestallum. There had been a bunch of hunts in the area, and she was grateful to have some extra gil in her pocket for curatives, motel or caravan rentals, and some new clothes. It was high time she deal with all the holes in her clothes from hunts, and while Old Lestallum wasn’t huge, she knew of a small store in town that would sufficiently care for her needs. She arrived back in town, bloody and frazzled from the fight (she really hated those beasts), and the chocobo headed back to wherever it went, as her rental period was up. She’d be leaving in a day or so anyway. She’d run out of hunts here.

“Calantia!” a voice called, and she turned to be met with the sight of Prompto smiling and waving at her from the Crow’s Nest across the street. He jogged over to greet her. “Imagine seeing you here!”

“Hello, Prompto,” she greeted. “How are things?”

“Oh, you know, hunting, running errands, that stuff.”

“Prompto, let’s move!” the prince called.

“Noct, look who it is!” the blond replied, stepping aside so that his companions could see her clearly.

“Well well,” the Shield said, a smirk on his lips as they all meandered over, “fancy meetin’ you here.”

“Your Highness,” Calantia greeted with a small bow. “Glad to see you’re still in one piece.”

“What makes you say that?” the prince asked.

“I heard about your fight with Titan at the disk,” she answered. “That was no easy task.”

“How’d you know it was us?” the Shield asked.

“The Archaean has slept for centuries undisturbed, and he wakes barely a month after the attack on Insomnia? Those coincidences only add up to one possibility.”

“You seem to be well informed,” the Advisor mused.

“I try to be,” Calantia answered with a shrug. “Information is a hunter’s best friend.”

“Wanna share some of that information?” the prince asked.

“What would you like to know?” she replied casually. 

“Have you heard anything about Luna?” Aw, now that’s sweet.

_ Tell him the truth. _

“I was going to,” she muttered quietly.

“What was that?” the Shield asked, and she startled.

“Sorry, getting my thoughts in order,” she answered, brushing a strand of blue hair out of the way. She really needed a shower. “The last I heard, Lady Lunafreya was awakening the Astrals in preparation for the King’s coming.”

“We heard that too,” Prompto said, and Calantia nodded.

“I also heard that her brother was seen roaming about the country with Imperial troops, but I’d imagine you know that already as well.”

“Yeah. This information of yours isn’t very helpful.”

“Patience, Shield, is a virtue for all warriors. You’d do well to learn it.” Her tone was clipped. She didn’t like his attitude.

_ Copying me now? _ She bit back her answer, knowing they wouldn’t forgive her murmurings twice.

“Hmph.” The grunt she got in answer from the man almost made her smile.

“Is there anything else you know?” the prince prompted.

“Only one thing, and perhaps it’s not major, but it’s certainly not well-known.” She looked around just in case anyone was within hearing distance, the four men looking around too. “She managed to get the Ring of Lucii from His Majesty before he died. It didn’t fall into Imperial hands.” The prince’s eyes widened, the hope blooming in his eyes near-heartbreaking.

“She has it?” he asked.

“As far as I can tell, yes.”

“How did you gain this knowledge?” the advisor asked.

“Imperial troops were in the area while I was out hunting,” she said. “I eavesdropped a bit.”

“Not a reliable source,” he replied, shifting his weight and raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

“Perhaps not, but nobody else seems to know where it is, and the Empire would advertise such a powerful artifact, don’t you think?”

“She’s right,” Prompto said. “They wouldn’t hide that.”

“Thanks,” the prince said. “It--knowing she has it is good.” He immediately cringed at the sentence, but she forgave him for that.

“Indeed it is. Is there anything else I might be able to tell you? I’d like to get cleaned up.”

“Wanna meet us for lunch at the Crow’s Nest?” Prompto asked with a grin. Why was he always trying to get her to hang out with them?

“I don’t think so,” she answered. “I’ve been hunting a lot recently, and I’d like some peace.”

“Can we talk later?” the prince asked. “It’s not about information.” She nodded; she had no good reason to refuse.

“Of course.”

“We’re gettin’ a room, right Iggy?” the Shield asked.

“Indeed. We’re all in need of a bit of comfort after everything.” Calantia didn’t ask what they’d been doing. It was none of her business. “We shall meet you say, five o’clock?”

“Sure,” she said before she gave a small bow. “Until then, Your Highness.”

“Yeah.” Calantia left, cleaning up in her room and getting into a burgundy long sleeved shirt and jeans, sitting on her bed to read for a short while until heading outside the motel at 5PM. She pulled on her favorite black combat boots that reached her knees and strapped her knives to her thighs before leaving. She found the Royal Advisor waiting for her in front of the motel.

“Miss Naelee,” he greeted with a small nod.

“Lord Scientia,” she replied, returning his nod.

“Just Mister, if you must. You’re hardly a member of the court either. No one calls me that anyway. Come. Prince Noctis refused to leave his bed, so we will be talking in there.”

“Hm.” They headed up the stairs to the second level of the motel. “I gather from your tone this is nothing new.”

“Hardly,” he replied, pushing his glasses up his nose a bit. Calantia hummed a bit and smiled. Good to know that the Chosen King had flaws like everyone else. The media tended to portray him as this untouchable, unflappable figure since the attack in Altissa all those years ago. This little side information was charming, in a way. They entered the room the four men were apparently sharing (and Calantia suddenly appreciated her status in life so much more for that knowledge), and she was met with three pairs of eyes. 

“Hey!” Prompto greeted with a smile.

“Hello again, Prompto.”

“How come you call him by his name, but not the rest of us?” the prince asked.

“The Crownsguard, no matter how prestigious, is still just a group of people. However you, your Shield and Advisor, are not. We hardly know each other well enough for first name basis conversation.”

“Yeah, well, it’s weird. Just Noctis is fine.”

“Of course.”

“You already know Ignis and Gladio.”

“I do. What did you wish to discuss?” He motioned for her to sit in one of the available chairs, and she settled into one closest to the windows, his advisor took up the one next to him, and the Shield sat on the other bed while Prompto sat on the floor, leaning against the end of the bed.

“When you found us in the channels,” Prince Noctis said, sitting up from where he’d been reclining on the bed to look at her properly, “you said that you’d find Gladio. And when you did and came back, you were glowing.” Ah, so that’s what he wanted to know.

“You could have just asked me what was going on,” she said. “I would’ve told you.”

“Ya weren’t exactly open to questions when we tried before,” the Shield said, and she shook her head a bit, running a hand through her hair. 

“You have to understand, doing that takes a lot out of me. Long after my body has recovered, my mind needs time on its own. Having to--talk and be around people, especially for as long as I held it, it would be like--” She paused to think how to best put it. “It’s like when you’ve been at a party and everything has been loud and bright and flashing for hours and then you go home and the silence seems to be almost as loud as the party was. I--I needed to get used to noises again, and all of you were too much.” She met their gazes one by one. “I’m sorry if I seemed cross or short with you. It was--everything else, really. If perhaps I’d only had to deal with one of you at a time, it would have been easier, but I find the best thing to do is be by myself for a while and make noises on my own until others aren’t quite so loud.”

“What  _ did _ you do?” Prompto asked. “Because we were going over to talk to you and you were still glowing, and then there was this like, hologram of Gladio, and then it broke and you passed out, but you weren’t glowing anymore.” Calantia sighed. 

“It’s hard to explain. I barely understand it myself.”

“Try,” the Shield said, and she glared at him.

“What did I tell you about patience, Shield?”

“Gladio,” the Advisor admonished, and the man glowered but remained silent.

“I know very old magic, the kind usually only the Oracle seems to know about now. It’s dangerous to combine them like I did, but I’ve had plenty of practice. I knew what I was doing, and it got us out, didn’t it?”

“What does it do?” Scientia seemed intrigued at the notion.

“It’s really easier to show you than explain.” It was, and she didn’t want to be here until the next morning talking with them. She needed her sleep just like everyone else. “I’ll turn my back, and hand me something. I don’t need to know whose it is. Just something I wouldn’t be able to immediately recognize as one of yours.” She did as she said, turning her chair to look out the window and listening to the four rummage around for something.

“Okay,” Prince Noctis said, and she turned back around, finding a small knife on the table. It was an intricate blade, very well-crafted and obviously well-taken care of. The silver handle had a large piece of green glass that complimented the colors scheme nicely, and she was taken with the blade instantly. She picked it up easily, turning it this way and that and examining it in the light. 

“It’s a lovely piece. I’d like to know who made this, after we’re done. I’ll try to explain now. I’m sorry if it doesn’t make sense. No one explained this to me, and I’m not entirely sure how I managed to do it before. People, especially warriors and those connected to the royals, have a powerful aura around them, and sometimes those traces can be tied to something if they interact with it enough. Those traces can show where people have been, and it’s how I managed to get us back out of the tunnels when I wasn’t sure which way to go.” Her fingers glowed blue in one hand as she held the knife in the other. “Mr. Scientia, this is a lovely knife, and you’ve taken very good care of it.” The others looked surprised, and the advisor nodded.

“Thank you. It was a gift from my uncle several years ago.”

“That doesn’t explain the glowing skin, though,” the Shield said, and she gave him a look. He shut his mouth again.

“In the event that I need to, I can use it to find information, but not much. After all, it’s not reading minds. It’s the things you’ve left behind. Since I’m not trying to find a direction, it’s going to be different this time than in the channels, but the ideas are the same.” Both of her hands glowed, and she focused on the blade. “Osmosescan,” she muttered, and she felt the cold of the power she’d built up rushing through her. Sure enough, when she looked down at her arm, all of it was glowing that icy blue again, not that she doubted it. She looked up at the advisor. “Can I speak freely?”

“Of course. I’ve nothing to hide.”

“This was your mother’s blade before it was your uncle’s. When you were four, you sliced your arm on it when you were playing with it, and it’s left a scar about here.” She pointed to the inside of her left arm, about three inches from her armpit. Three heads snapped over to their friend, and he nodded, looking a bit startled.

“You’re correct,” he answered. “I’ve not told anyone of that. I barely remember it.”

“And you learned that from the knife?” Prince Noctis asked. She nodded. 

“I couldn’t have learned it from anywhere else. He’s kept the knife to remember to be careful around them just as much as he uses them easily.”

“Right again,” his advisor said.

“Okay, and how do you stop it?”

“That, I don’t know. It just--happens. The longer I do it, the more it drains me.” She closed her eyes and focused, and the warmth returned to her a bit. A gasp sounded, and she opened her eyes to see an icy-blue transparent Ignis Scientia before it, like before, shattered and disappeared.

“That’s, like, so creepy and awesome,” Prompto said.

“Indeed.”

“Could be useful,” the Shield said.

“It can be, but it can drain me much worse than what it did before. For now, I just need something to eat, and I’d be alright. What I did before was more than I’d done in a long time. I try not to rely on it too much. I’m just as good a tracker naturally, so I rarely use it. It was desperate then, however, and I wanted to get out quickly.”

“How did you learn to use such magic?” the Advisor asked, now curious instead of wary.

“I had a good teacher,” she answered.

_ You evaded the question. You have nothing if you don’t have your honor. _

“He taught me a lot, and I just explored more afterwards.”

_ You’re not answering, and you know it. _

“Who was your teacher, if he had all this knowledge?” the Shield asked. “Wouldn’t he share it with a bunch of people?”

“No. He didn’t like people. I had to beg him to teach me his ways. And his stuff was all fighting, no magic. Like I said, I started where he left off.”

_ You should be ashamed of yourself. This is not what I trained you for. _

“If you don’t mind,” she said, “I think I’m going to make myself something to eat. I think it drained me more than I thought. If you don’t need anything more from me.”

“No, that’s all,” Prince Noctis said. “Thank you for being honest about it.”

“Of course.”

_ Except you lied for most of it. _

She left their room and headed to her own, where she had a hot plate and some chicken and rice to eat. “I know I did wrong. You don’t have to keep reminding me.”

_ A Guardian doesn’t lie. A warrior faces any problems head on. You’ve lied and avoided problems. _

“I’m not as strong as you,” she answered. “I’m sorry.”

_ Don’t be sorry. Be better. _

“What would you have me do?” she asked, exasperated. “I can’t change anything. What’s done is done. They’re all twisted from years of fighting. I wouldn’t be able to stop anything that happens, even if I wanted to.”

_ That’s a lie, and you know it. Now you’re lying to me. How well did that go last time? _

“For Shiva’s sake!” she shouted, throwing her plate at the wall and watching it shatter into a thousand pieces. Some of them slashed as her face and arms, leaving tiny cuts all over her exposed skin. Tears burned her eyes, but not from the pain of her cuts. “I know, alright? I know. I’ve disappointed you time and again. People have died because of it. What do you want me to do?”

_ Be better. Hold to the code. You have nothing if you don’t have your honor, and you’ve compromised it for far too long. _

“Yeah, well, you’re dead. You don’t have to deal with everyone else.”

_ I was dead when I met you, and I dealt with you just fine. _

Leaving the mess where it was, she grabbed her sword and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her. She made her way into the surrounding forests, hoping to find some kind of monster big enough she could take all her frustration out on it instead of some tree or rock that didn’t deserve it. Calantia was just angry he’d poked holes in all her arguments. He was right, and they both knew it. He’d dealt with her this way for years, and he was nothing if not unchanging.

_ Running won’t solve anything. _

“Yeah, well, I’d rather run into the woods and kill something than tear up another motel room.”

_ You’re letting your anger control you again. _

She’d never been happier to see a pack of Yellowtooths in her life. She attacked the first one from behind, getting the drop on the entire pack, but she wanted their attention on her. Let them come. She’d fought bigger and worse things and come out just fine.

_ Control it. Use the anger. Don’t let it guide your movement. What did I teach you? _

“Anger is a tool just as much as a sword,” she answered.

_ Good. Now, fight! _

By the time the last of the beasts were slain, she felt immensely better and more in control of herself.

_ You did well. Now, you know what you must do. _

“I don’t want to,” she said.

_ You know you have to. It’s your job as a Guardian, your oath. _

“I was Guardian to someone who’s been dead for years. I have no oath to anyone anymore.”

_ You know the reason you’ve come across the prince and his Retinue twice in a month. You know what your path is. _

“I don’t believe in fate. This is my story, remember?”

_ Hmph. Maybe my lessons stuck after all. _


	4. From Longwythe to the Chocobos

The third time Calantia came across the prince and his companions, they were outside Longwythe, hunting the same monsters. There were a couple of dualhorns that had been causing problems for the locals, and apparently, both she and the group needed the extra gil. What they didn’t count on was the noise of battle bringing in Sabertusks, and Calantia noticed they were surrounded before any of the boys did. “Move!” she shouted, and all four of them jumped away from her. “Thundaga,” she said, and the air cracked and fizzled as lightning struck all around them, keeping the predators at bay while the prince and his advisor dealt with the dualhorns. It wouldn’t hold them for long, though, and she took her sword to the ones that were foolish enough to get near. When the battle was over, no one seemed to be scathed, and if anything, they were in need of water. Prompto seemed to have twisted his ankle, though, and Calantia knelt down in front of him. “Let me see,” she said, and he balanced himself on the Shield’s shoulder while she inspected his ankle. His Crownsguard-issue boots seemed to have kept most damage away, but she wouldn’t risk it. “Heal,” she whispered, and the area around her hands glowed green for a moment before she stood up and stepped away. “How’s that?” Prompto put his foot down, testing out his weight on it.

“Great!” he told her with a smile. “Thanks!”

“Of course. Anyone else?”

“Fine, thanks.”

“Nope.”

“Perfectly fine, thank you.” The others all reported they were fine, and Calantia trusted they weren’t lying. 

“Good. Glad to see all of you are still in good health.”

“Yeah, you too,” Prince Noctis said.

“Been busy?” the Shield asked.

“Plenty of things that need to be taken care of around here,” she answered. “Heard you’re to head to Altissia soon.” They looked surprised at her statement.

“How did you know?”

“Well, it’s common knowledge now that Lady Lunafreya survived and what she’s planning to do. And she’s in Altissia now. I suspect you’d be there already if everything that’s happened hadn’t.”

“Ya know, it’s scary how well you seem to know us,” Prompto commented.

“Yeah, too well.” Calantia rolled her eyes at the Shield, who had crossed his arms and was looking at her warily.

“You have nothing to worry about from me, Shield. I may not be a Lucian, but I’m on His Majesty’s side, too. I know the pull fate and destiny can have on a person.” Her mind wanted to stray backwards, to the past, but she wouldn’t let it. Now wasn’t the time to be lost in memories. She met Prince Noctis’s eyes calmly, wanting him to know she meant what she was to say. “I know the path you have to walk is difficult, Your Highness, but this is your story. Don’t let others tell it for you.” She gave him a small bow. “The best of luck and favor to you.” With that, Calantia turned and headed back towards where she had left her motorcycle. It was time to collect her bounty. She’d make sure half of it was left for the group, since they’d taken the herd out together. It was only fair. She’d made it several yards before she was stopped.

“Wait,” Prince Noctis said, and she turned back to look at him with a surprised look on her face.

“Yes, Highness?”

“Come with us.” There was a noise of surprise from his companions, but he didn’t pay them any attention.

“I’m sorry? Where?”

“To Altissia. Until the end. I want you to come with us.”

“Uh, Noct, you sure that’s a good idea?” the Shield asked.

“You’re a great fighter, and you have knowledge that none of us do. I want--I  _ need _ your help.”

“Noct, a word, if we may?” his advisor said, and he allowed himself to be pulled away. Calantia settled herself atop a boulder.

“That was sooner than I expected,” she muttered.

_ You leave an impression on people. It’s your ridiculous hair. _

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with my hair! You never complained about Rikku’s!”

_ She was a child. You are not. Blue hair does not lend itself to be taken seriously. _

“Yeah, well I like it, so get over it. I could’ve gotten a crazy tattoo instead. Hair dye isn’t permanent.”

_ You hate needles too much for a tattoo. _

“No, I hate commitment, thank you.” Just then, the four made their way over to where she was sitting, and she hopped down to meet them. “Pow wow over then?”

“If you wanna come with us, you’d be welcome to,” the prince repeated his offer. “I want you to come with us, but you don’t have to.”

_ You know what your path is. _

It took everything in her to not snap at him. He was annoying today! “If you wish for me to be a guardian of yours, then I accept.” She looked over at the Shield, who was looking at her with a glare. “But he has to ask me.”

“Me?” he said.

“Yes, you, Shield. Prince Noctis asked me, so he welcomes my help. Prompto has greeted me first every time we’ve run into each other, so I trust he wouldn’t mind me tagging along. I haven’t spoken much with Mr. Scientia, but I know of his loyalty to the prince, so I’m certain he’ll go along with his decision. You, however--you doubt me. You don’t trust me. Distrust among travelling companions is dangerous, and I won’t endanger anyone else’s lives for a problem between the two of us. So yes, you have to ask me to come along, and we have to settle whatever problem there is right now.”

_ Just like I taught you, Calantia. _

“If we have to go have a fist fight in the lake, fine. Whatever needs to be done to settle it.” She leaned back against her boulder, watching him steadily.

“She’s right, Gladio,” Scientia said. “Any unfinished business could be disastrous during a battle.”

“And she’s so cool!” Prompto added. “I mean, dude, be honest, how many people do you know that make blue hair look that good?” Calantia huffed a laugh.

“Thank you, Prompto. I appreciate the compliment.” Meanwhile, the Shield didn’t look pleased, but he wasn’t saying “no” either.

“Hike to Wiz’s Post,” he finally said. His tone was firm. He’d decided that this was what she needed to do to earn his trust.

“Oh?”

“Just us.” Calantia nodded.

“If that’s what you want. I’d like to collect my bounty first, though.”

“Sure.” The group hiked back up to Longwythe a few miles off, where they split the bounty. “You guys go on ahead. We’ll meet you there,” the Shield said after grabbing his pack and stocking up on supplies.

“You sure?” the prince asked. “It’s a long walk.”

“It will give them time to talk,” Scientia said, and Prince Noctis nodded. 

“Alright. If something happens, call.”

“Don’t worry, Princess. We’ll be fine. Now, get goin’.”

“If you don’t mind,” Calantia asked, “would you get someone to take my motorcycle over there?”

“Sure, we’ll ask Cindy!” Prompto said with a smile. “Don’t worry ‘bout it!”

“Thanks,” she replied with a nod before she checked her belt, pack, and pockets to make sure she was well-stocked on curatives, water, and food for the hike. It would take them a day, at least, and they’d definitely have to stop overnight somewhere. It was mostly a straight shot from Longwythe to the Chocobo Post, though. Prompto, the prince, and Scientia all climbed into their car, and Calantia waved a bit until they disappeared down the road. She turned to the Shield and nodded. “I’m ready if you are,” she told him.

“Yeah. Let’s get to it.” They walked side-by-side into the desert, the green hills of Duscae about an hour’s walk off. For the first bit, neither of them said anything. She was used to the quiet of her thoughts, though; he’d have to be the one to extend the olive branch here.

_ Now you’re just being stubborn. _

She didn’t care. He was supposed to protect Prince Noctis, not judge her silently.

_ A Guardian should protect first. _

Someone should tell _him_ that! It wasn’t her fault! She’d been on edge when they’d actually spoken for the first time; she’d already apologized for it. Why did he continue to question her?

“You from Altissia?” the Shield suddenly asked, and she shook her head in answer.

“No.”

“Tenebrae? Don’t have the accent for it.”

“No.”

“You sound Lucian, but you keep sayin’ you’re not,” he said. “Where are you from?”

“I said I’m not a citizen of Lucis,” she replied, “but I’ve lived here my entire life.”

“So, you don’t support the crown?”

“I did, once,” Calantia said, stepping around a boulder. “Not for a long time now, though. Have nothing against the family, though. King Regis was a good man; his son is the same.”

“Why stay here, then? If you don’t support it?” She blew a strand of hair out of her face, absentmindedly playing with her dagger as she walked.

“The Empire has taken over most everything else, and they’re trying very hard to take Lucis. Regardless of my thoughts and feelings on the matter, I’m not going to give up the small freedoms I have to put myself under the thumbs of those who would take it from me.” She looked over at him. “Did you think I’d betray your prince so easily?”

“No,” he answered, looking ahead of them, not returning her gaze. “Just tryin’ to figure you out.”

“We all have our secrets, but I’ll tell you what I can. I have nothing against you, Amicitia; I respect your family a great deal. There’s a reason I’d like for us to get along if we’re to travel together.”

“You used my name,” he said, a smug tone in his voice.

“When you’re not being chocobo-brained, I’ll continue to do so.” He snorted.

“Prompto’d love to hear you say that.”

“I’m sure he would, but you heard it instead.”

“Where do you come from, exactly?” he asked, bringing the conversation to a more serious note.

“Specifically? South of the Vesperpool. Near Ravatogh. I haven’t been there in a long time, though. Did you grow up in Insomnia?”

“Yeah, my whole life.”

“I’d imagine you started your training as the King’s Shield very young.”

“Started out as Crownsguard, but it was pretty much decided when we were kids.”

“He thinks a great deal of you,” Calantia said, tossing her dagger between her hands now.

“Yeah, I know. He’s a good kid.”

“Hardly a kid anymore, though.”

“Nah, he’d sleep ‘til noon if Iggy and I let ‘im. He’s a kid.” Calantia laughed, and she would’ve said more, but a pack of Sabertusks had other ideas. They were easily dealt with, and the pair stood in place to catch their breaths for a second. “You good?”

“Yeah,” she said. “You?”

“Yup. Let’s get goin’. We got a lot of ground to cover.”

“You’re the one that chose the Outpost,” she pointed out.

“Gave me time to figure you out.”

“If you do, let me know. I’ve been tryin’ to do it for years.” He chuckled, looking over at her as they set off again, the green hills closer than before.

“Why weren’t you this chill before?”

“You caught me at the exact time I was at my weakest, Amicitia,” she answered. “I’ve already explained myself and apologized.”

“Yeah, but even at Old Lestallum, you weren’t exactly forthcoming.” Calantia debated telling him about why she was usually frustrated and short, but she wasn’t sure he’d trust her after learning that.

_ Remember your path. _

“Ifrit’s sword,” she muttered, shaking her head, “could you stop?”

“You’re the one that wanted to talk this out, lady,” Amicitia replied gruffly, and Calantia sighed.

“No, no, I wasn’t talking to you,” she said tiredly. “I--it’s not you, really. It’s--” She shook her head. “That’s something you’ll need to be sitting down for.”

“I think best on my feet.” He wasn’t going to let this go, and she needed to tell him. She just wasn’t ready.

“I’m not ready for that yet,” she told him. “I will, I promise. Just--that’s one of the secrets. I have to be ready to tell you that, and I’m not yet. But if I say something under my breath, I’m not talking to you. Just--that’s all you need to know right now. I wasn’t upset with you.”

“What, got voices in your head or somethin’?”

“When I’m ready, Shield. Not a minute before.”

“Alright, alright.” He put his hands up in surrender. “Got any family?”

“No. They all died a long time ago.”

“Sorry.”

“No, don’t be. I dealt with it.”

“Tell me about ‘em?”

“Not much to tell, honestly. We lived on the coast for a while, and they died during a monster attack. I was fifteen, I think? Maybe older. Been on my own ever since.”

“That’s pretty young.”

“I don’t think so. I knew how to take care of myself already. We weren’t that close, really. It’s alright.”

“Still, damn. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. You have family?”

“Iris, my little sister. She’s annoying, but she’s family, ya know?” Calantia remembered something just then.

“Your father--” He wouldn’t have survived the attack on Insomnia; King Regis had been killed, which meant that his Sword was already compromised to have allowed the enemy that close. “I’m so sorry.” It hadn’t been that long, but here he was, still by his prince’s side.

“The Amicitia family has been the King’s Shield for generations,” he answered. “We all know the price we might pay.” Calantia put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from walking.

“That’s a rehearsed line. You don’t need to put on a front for me.” She met his amber eyes with her own brown ones, making sure she had his attention. “I’m sorry about your father, Gladiolus. He was a good man. His Majesty was privileged to have him by his side.” 

“Sounds like you knew my old man.”

“I met him, once. He helped me when I needed it. It was enough to show the type of man he was. His son’s not that much different.” Gladiolus turned from her, heading towards the green hills again. She knew he was hiding his tears, but she didn’t mind them.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” She followed after him a bit, feeling as if they already understood each other better.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The place they decided to settle down for the night wasn’t a traditional haven like Calantia was used to camping at, but it would have to do. They’d have to take shifts of watches anyway. The sun had set about an hour ago, and they settled into a tiny cave-like structure that would make sure daemons couldn’t sneak up on them. They placed a few bright lanterns around, and Gladiolus got a fire roaring quickly to further ward the monsters off. Calantia dug around in her pack for some food, finding a can of chili inside. “Ah!” she said in victory, and she was about to offer some to her traveling companion, but he was already crouched in front of the fire, warming up some cup noodles. She wrinkled her nose a bit, but she didn’t say anything. It’d only been a few hours ago they’d reached a semblance of peace and camaraderie; she wouldn’t risk it so soon. The two ate in relative silence, and Calantia leaned back to look up at the stars as best she could after she finished. 

“Know a lot about stars?”

“Oh, sure,” she said. “I know all the constellations.” She pointed up towards the heavens, trying to guide his vision with her finger. “Up there, to the left of the tree? The Great Wolf. If you follow his nose, you’ll find the Western Bolt. Directly to the right of it is the Three Sisters, holding hands in a circle.”

“You can find all of those that quick?” he asked.

“Yup. Had a lot of time to study them. It’s easy once you can find ‘em a coupla times.”

_ You always picked the middle watch to look at them. _

“I just know the ones that help me find my way,” Gladiolus said. “Never really cared about the others.”

“Everyone has interests,” she answered with a shrug. “I’ll take the first watch if you want.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah. I’m not sleepy yet.”

“Alright.” He got settled in against the back wall as Calantia stoked the fire a bit and settled her sword on her knees, eyes searching the dark of the forest for any sign of danger. “Night.”

“Pleasant dreams.” He was asleep and snoring within five minutes, and she shook her head a bit. “Never understand it.”

_ Just because you’re too energetic to fall asleep quickly-- _

“No, I just think too much,” she interrupted quietly, not wanting to wake the man up so soon after he’d fallen asleep. “Not all of us were old as the hills, ya know. Besides, you never slept. Just meditated.”

_ You do it now. _

“You trained me well.”

_ And you still spent how long away from your path? _

“There was no one in need of a Guardian, and I could never guard a king.”

_ You’re going to do it now. _

“With help,” Calantia pointed out, watching a tree blow in the wind slightly. “I couldn’t do it by myself.”

_ You could. You simply choose not to. _

“Yeah, well, we aren’t all legendary guardians.” He was silent after that, as if conceding her point, but she could never be that lucky. He’d come back with something again later, and they’d have another spat. Once upon a time, his voice had been comforting, a solace and bit of familiarity in a world that was changing faster than she could process. Now, though, he was just as much of an ever-constant pressure as he’d been when they’d travelled together. Legendary Guardian to Lord Braska and all those years of being a monk made Auron the worst type of leader, but she couldn’t do anything about that. She’d asked him to teach her to wield a sword like he did, and he ended up teaching her all he knew, training her in the ways of the samurai and passing on his legacy to her. Calantia didn’t regret that at all; in fact, she valued the lessons he’d taught her and the skills he’d drilled into her until they became as natural as breathing. What bothered her was his voice in her head, even all these hundreds of thousands of years later, pushing her to do things she didn’t want to do. By most counts, she was probably insane, and the fact that she could hear her old mentor’s voice so clearly was worrying. However, she’d seen enough strange and unexplained things in her life to think that perhaps it actually  _ was _ his voice and humor him. There was no way to know for sure, though. 

_ You’re a legendary guardian now too, you know, _ he said two hours later, sounding a bit too smug for her liking.

“Yeah, well, you fought and beat Sin twice, old man. I only did it the once, and it was the last thing I successfully did, so--”

_ The others chose their path, Calantia. You can’t blame yourself for their mistakes. _

“I was their advisor. It was my job to guide them, and they still--”

_ They chose their own paths and ignored your guidance. It’s pointless to try to pretend otherwise. _

“How long did you blame yourself for Jecht and Braska’s fate, hm? Because you’ve got nothing to say to me on that point.”

_ But I used that to save Yuna, as I promised. I did not wallow in grief and self-pity for hundreds of years. _

“You saved millions of lives. I’ve ruined countless more.” She looked over at Gladiolus, who was still sleeping calmly. She’d have to wake him soon, but her thoughts went elsewhere. “Do they know the fate that awaits them? The choices they’ll have to make?”

_ They have you to guide them this time too. Prince Noctis trusts you. He’ll listen to your guidance. _

“He already has an advisor. He doesn’t need another.”

_ You have knowledge he doesn’t. That alone makes you valuable. _

“I’m not a good to be traded,” she argued, getting frustrated. He was always so calm and rational! How did he know this time would be different? She hadn’t gotten involved in 112 different kings of Lucis, and none of them had died horrifically. Just the first one. She wouldn’t put Noctis’s death on her conscience as well. “I’ll help them until I can’t, and then they’ll go on alone. If I stay out of it, they might just survive this time too.”

“Who’re you talkin’ to?” Gladiolus asked roughly, stretching a bit and sitting up.

“Myself,” she answered casually. “It’s not your turn for watch yet.”

“Yeah, well, I’m up now. Might as well switch.” She wouldn’t argue with him. They swapped places, and Calantia settled with her back to him and the fire. 

_ When the time comes, you’ll know what to do. I didn’t train you to sit by and watch. You’ll know. _ She wanted to snap back at him, but nothing she said would get him to back off. Instead, she fell asleep, her mind jumbled with thoughts that threatened to swallow her whole.


	5. The Chocobo Post and Caem

“Yo!” Prompto’s voice greeted them the next afternoon as they crossed the road to the Chocobo Outpost. “You’re alive!”

“You thought they wouldn’t be?” Prince Noctis asked with a smirk.

“Dude, you can’t tell me you didn’t think they’d kill each other out there,” Prompto shot back.

“Nice to see you have such faith in me, Prompto,” Calantia said with an easy smile.

“Aw, no, nothin’ like that!” he protested, trying to win back favor.

“Was the trip productive?” Scientia asked.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “My terms for travelling with you haven’t been met yet.”

“You’re really not budgin’ on this, are ya?” Gladiolus asked.

“Certainly not.” He sighed, shaking his head a bit.

“You wanna come with us to Altissia?”

“I’d be delighted,” she answered. “When do we leave?”

“We have some business to complete before we leave for Cape Caem,” Scientia said. “You’re welcome to join us, Miss Naelee.”

“We won’t leave from Galdin Quay?” Calantia asked.

“The Empire has blocked all regular ferries leaving from there,” he replied. “We’ve managed to find another way, however.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I downright refuse to squeeze into that car of yours anymore tightly than you already are. I’ve got my own errands to run before we leave, so I’ll meet you there.”

“Sure,” Prince Noctis said. “Gladio’s sister Iris should be there. Cid too. Just tell ‘em you’re goin’ with us.”

“Or we could call ‘em to let ‘em know she’s comin’,” Gladiolus replied.

“Or that.”

“Either way, I’ll meet all of you there later,” Calantia said. “But not just yet. I’ve been walking for a day and a half, and I need to sit down and rest.”

“Ooh! We could watch the chocobo races!” Prompto said excitedly, a wide grin stretching across his face.

“Or play King’s Knight,” Prince Noctis offered instead.

“I think I’ll just grab something to eat,” she answered. “Thank you, though.” She headed over to the outdoor eating area by the Outpost, and Wiz greeted her kindly.

“Been awhile since you were out here, hasn’t it?” he asked once her order had been sent back to the kitchen.

“Other people have hunts too, Wiz,” she replied, kicking her feet up into the other chair next to her. 

“I know. Just been a bit since we’ve seen ya. Last time, you had green hair.”

“Got tired of it,” she answered, playing with her dark blue strands. “I like this color more anyway.”

“Boys said you might head with ‘em out of town?” he asked.

“Yeah. Someone’s gotta keep them outta trouble,” she said while rolling her eyes. He chuckled.

“And it might as well be you, huh?”

“Might as well.”

“Well, you’ve always got a place here, if ya need one. Don’t you forget it.”

“I know,” Calantia said, sitting up as her meal of sandwiches was brought out. “Thank you, Wiz. You’ve been a great friend.”

“Make it sound like you’re not comin’ back.”

“Heading into the Empire’s territory? There’s a chance I won’t,” she answered. The old man shook his head a bit, getting to his feet and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“You look after yourself too, Calantia.”

“I will.” He headed off to go greet some other customers, and Calantia settled in to enjoy her meal. The seat next to her was taken when Prompto plopped into it unceremoniously.

“So, Cal, Gladio said you grew up by the Vesperpool?”

“Yeah,” she answered, turning her chair towards him while she ate. “Closer to Ravatogh, but yeah. What about it?”

“How’d you end up over by Hammerhead so much, then?”

“Moved around a bunch. I go where hunts take me. I’ve been all over Eos. Even to Altissia and Tenebrae.”

“Really? What’s it like?”

“Altissia? Gorgeous. It’s a beautiful city with canals and colorful buildings and a bustling marketplace. You’ll see it when we get there. I’m sure your pictures will make it look even better. Tenebrae is equally as beautiful in a more archaic way. Nature and humanity work together so well there. It’s truly a gorgeous place to visit. The mountains are a lush green, and the city is tucked high up in their ridges. I haven’t been back in many years, but it’s one of my favorite places I’ve ever been.”

“Can’t wait to see it,” Prompto said, and she hummed in agreement. “What did you and Gladio talk about?”

“Lots of things,” she answered. “Why do you ask?”

“He won’t tell me.”

“And you thought that I would?”

“Well, yeah, I mean--”

“Don’t be nosy, Prompto. If he wanted you to know, he’d tell you.” The blond pouted, crossing his arms after stealing a fry off of her plate.

“You two’re no fun.”

“Hm,” she answered through a mouthful of food. “Well, someone has to be the serious one.”

“Yeah, I know. If we were all like me, nothing’d get done.” Calantia smiled.

“True. So, where will you lot be heading until we meet in Caem?”

“Dunno. I go where Ignis drives.”

“Prompto,” she said with a raised eyebrow, “don’t do me the dishonor of lying to me.” He sighed a bit.

“There’s this guy, real weird and creepy vibes, Cal. Real bad vibes. He’s helped us a few times, but he’s real weird about it. When we broke into that Imperial base a while back, he was there with Ravus.”

“Ravus of Tenebrae? As in the brother of the Oracle?” Calantia asked. This was new information to her, and it was concerning.

“Yeah. He actually made Ravus stop fighting with Gladio. But he was super weird about it. Got us our car and such. And then, later, he helped us get into a dungeon the Empire was investigating with Aranea Highwind. You know her?”

“I’ve run into her a few times, yes. And this man helped you get into an Empire location?”

“A few times,” he answered with a nod. “He’s just--Cal, he’s creepy, and he’s always around out of nowhere.”

“What’s his name?” Calantia asked him. Prompto shook his head.

“I don’t know. If he told us, I didn’t hear it.” Calantia sighed a bit.

“What kind of man can stop the Lord of Tenebrae from fighting?” she murmured.

_ A man with power _ .

“I dunno. He’s so creepy though, Cal. I just--man, I hope we never run into him again.”

“Chop chop, Prompto!” Prince Noctis shouted from the car.

“There in a jiffy!” Prompto shouted back, scrambling to his feet. “Sorry, guess we’re goin’. See you in Caem?”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“Okay, bye!”

“Prompto! Get a move on!” Gladiolus shouted.

“Coming!” The blond scurried over to the prince’s car, and the group waved at her as they pulled out. She’d stock up on things here before heading over to Lestallum for some hunting money, as well as anything else she might need while in Altissia, before heading down to Caem to wait for whenever the boys decided to make their way down. Making her mental checklist, she finished her meal and headed over to the camper nearby to clean up and get a good night’s rest. Wiz hadn’t charged her for a night there in five years, and she was taking advantage of it tonight after the long hike with Gladiolus.

“A man with the power to control Ravus is concerning,” she said aloud.

_ It means Ravus knows he can’t defeat him, _ her mentor’s voice answered.

“Or he’s got something over him.”

_ Using his sister against him would bring too much attention. _

“He’d have to be a part of the Empire, though. No one else has the ability to control that part of the world.” Calantia shuddered a bit. “I’m getting Seymour flashbacks.”

_ You may not be far off. What did I teach you about people’s descriptions? _

“There’s always a bit of truth in it. Prompto’s dramatic, but he’s truthful. I don’t doubt the man gives off a bad vibe. But why is the vibe bad? Who would be in the Empire with that much power? And to control their top mercenary as well as royalty? It’s worrying.”

_ Trust your instincts. What do you feel? _

“I’ll learn more in Altissia,” she answered resolutely. “I’ll not abandon my role as a Guardian again.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The people in Caem gave her a warm welcome. Talcott was adorably formal, and Iris was precious, bubbly where her brother Gladiolus was serious. There wasn’t much for Calantia to do while they all waited on the prince to decide it was time to go, so she spent her days helping Cid fix up the boat they would use to cross the sea to Altissia. At night, she helped Iris cook for the few people in their house before going outside to look at the stars every night, continuing to turn over what Prompto had told her in her head. She couldn’t figure out who was controlling the Oracle’s brother, nor could she figure out what possible motive such a person could have in helping Noctis in his journey in ascending to his place as True King of Lucis. It didn’t make sense. As a member of the Empire, they should want him to remain as weak as possible. Calantia couldn’t make sense of it, and she was giving herself headaches thinking about it.

_ You won’t learn anything this way. You must reserve your strength for later. _

“I’m just thinking,” she muttered. “I’m fine.”

“Who’re you talking to?” a familiar voice said, and she turned to see Ignis Scientia standing behind her, an intrigued expression on his face.

“Didn’t hear you walk up, Scientia,” she replied. “I was thinking too hard, I guess.”

_ So you’ll admit it when it suits you. _ She bit her tongue to keep quiet.

“Anything in particular?”

“Many things, actually, but I’m sure I’ll figure them out when we reach Altissia. Are you boys ready to go?”

“We’ll leave tomorrow,” he replied, coming to stand next to her and look out over the ocean. “It’s a beautiful view.”

“Have you been up to the deck in the top of the lighthouse? The view is incredible.”

“I’m sure Prompto will want to take a picture there before we leave.”

“Most likely.”

“I have a request, before we all leave tomorrow, if I may.” She turned her head to look at him with a curious expression.

“Of course. If I can do anything about it, that is.”

“Since we’re to be travelling together for the foreseeable future, I think it’s best that we refer to each other by our names, don’t you think?”

“I’ve always called you by your name. It’s Gladiolus I use the title for, and only when he’s being particularly annoying.”

“Yes, I had noticed that. But I mean, I’d like for you to call me Ignis. I feel like such formalities are wasted on travelling companions.”

“Sure. I just usually wait for first names until I’ve got a feel for the person,” she explained, looking out at the waves again. “Prompto and Gladiolus, I’ve gotten used to. You and Prince Noctis, however--very secretive bunch.” Ignis chuckled and pushed his glasses up his nose a bit.

“Yes, I suppose we can be a bit tight-lipped. Apologies. I’ll do better about it in the future.”

“Please don’t think you have to spill your life story to me,” Calantia said with a smile.

“Certainly not. We’re not that close yet.” The smile on his own face showed he was teasing her.

“By the end of this, I’m sure we will be, though,” she answered, her smile slipping off her face. “I don’t envy him for the journey he faces.”

“So you’ve said before.”

“It’s the truth.” She settled her weight against the fence posts in front of them and sighed a bit. “I’ll tell you a bit of my past, as a sign of our newfound friendship. If you want to hear it, of course.”

“I’m all ears.”

“You have to promise me you won’t tell the others, though. I’ll tell them in my own time. I feel like you’ll know when it’s okay to tell them.” The man looked a bit more cautious, but he nodded all the same.

“You have my word.” Calantia sighed, tucking fly-away strands of hair behind her ears.

“A long time ago, I had a very dear friend who took a journey much like Prince Noctis is. I watched her give her heart and soul into her mission, marching forward with an almost stubborn attitude. I and a group of friends traveled with her, and I watched her go from hopeful to despondent within a matter of months. There were several times I thought she’d give up, or I’d hear her crying late at night at the hopelessness of the situation. In the end, though, we realized the journey we’d set out on, all of us supporting her and encouraging her every decision, was built entirely on lies. Nothing we’d done, aside from killing the monsters along the way, had done any good whatsoever.” Calantia sighed again, Yuna’s heartbroken and shattered face appearing in her mind’s eye, the young girl’s entire world crashing before her very eyes. Even after all these years, the image was crystal-clear, the betrayal an ever-throbbing wound. Her short brown hair flying in the wind, tears falling from her blue and green eyes and soaking into her Summoner’s robes, and the way her lips trembled as she tried to keep her sobs inside. 

“What happened?” Ignis asked.

“We gave her the option to go back home,” she answered. “None of us would’ve blamed her for it. To come so far and realize it was all for nothing--all of us were devastated.” She shook her head, looking out over the waters that were turning orange to reflect the light of the setting sun. “But she wouldn’t do it. Even after everything, she was determined to finish her journey. ‘So many people are counting on me,’ she said. ‘If I can give them hope, I will.’ And we followed her. She eventually finished her journey, and we all went back home victorious, but I know it took a toll on her.” The sight of a somber Lulu cradling Yuna as she mourned for Tidus crept up into her mind’s eye, the dark-haired mage doing her best to console the young Summoner to no avail. “I merely don’t wish for that to be the experience Noctis has. He’s a good man. I don’t want that to be what his life amounts to either.” Ignis was quiet for a while, processing her words carefully.

“Your friends, what happened to them?” he asked.

“They all settled into their lives again.”

“And yet you’re here, and not with them.”

“Yes.”

“Were they killed by monsters?” Calantia wasn’t ready for where his line of questioning was going.

“Some other time, Ignis,” she answered. 

_ You can’t hide it forever. _

“Alright. If you don’t wish to tell me now, I won’t pry.”

“Thank you. I’ll tell you all later. I just--I’ve kept a lot of things to myself for some time. I have to work towards them.”

“I understand.”

“Ignis! Calantia!” Iris’s voice reached them from the house. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Coming!” Calantia shouted back. “We better go before Noctis and Prompto eat it all.”

“Indeed.” The pair turned and walked down the hill. “Thank you for trusting me with that.”

“Sure. Wouldn’t want you thinking I didn’t like you, would we?”

“Certainly not,” he answered with a smile.

“Friends then?”

“Friends.”


	6. Altissia

Altissia was just as beautiful as Calantia remembered it to be. The stunning arches, gleaming marble, proud statues, and glistening canals all surrounded by the sea made for an astounding effect on all who entered its gates. Calantia enjoyed hearing the boys all ooh and aah at the city, Prompto taking dozens of pictures before they’d even reached the docks. Despite having a bit of trouble entering the city when Noctis wasn’t quite sure how to state their business in Altissia, the group made their way into the city, and Prompto and Noctis began running about the marketplace like children, pointing and shouting at things while Gladiolus, Ignis, and Calantia followed behind like patient parents after them. “Are they always like this?” she asked the two.

“Always,” they both answered, sounding beyond tired already.

“The fishing looks good here!” Noctis exclaimed, standing at the edge of a pier.

“Oh boy, here we go again,” Gladiolus said, crossing his arms and settling into a chair at an outdoor cafe near the pier.

“Best get comfortable, Calantia,” Ignis said as he sat next to the Shield. “He’ll be at this for hours.” Prompto started taking pictures of the square, wandering up and down as Calantia settled into the third chair on the other side of the Shield, watching as he pulled a book out of his pocket to start reading. 

“ _ The Rise and Fall of the Glacian: A Study on the Astrals and Their Conflicts, _ ” she read the title aloud. “That’s some heavy reading there, Amicitia.”

“Got a problem with it?”

“Oh no, not at all. I always thought the author was a bit too harsh on Shiva and Ramuh. According to the records, the fight amongst the Astrals was hardest on them. Shiva witnessed the near-murder of her love, and Ramuh was forced to watch his family tear itself into pieces.”

“Yeah, they do seem to get the bad end of the stick, huh?” he answered, putting his book down.

“Oh, now you’ve done it,” Ignis said with a good-natured grin. “He’ll go on for hours now.”

“Do you have anything better to do?” she asked, motioning to where the prince was still fishing. “You said he’ll be here for hours. Least you could do is order us some shaved ice. It’s delicious.”

“You don’t say?” he asked.

“I do. You’d like it.” She pointed to where the booth was, and Ignis got up to go investigate. “Now, as you were saying,” she said, turning back to the previous conversation. 

“I haven’t finished this one yet, but the author is kinda rough on those two. I mean, we all know Titan’s a tempestuous son of a bitch; we had to fight ‘im, after all, all just for him to tell Noct that the Oracle was up to somethin’.”

“And he’s supposed to be the grounded one!” Calantia exclaimed.

“Right?” She and Gladiolus ended up having a wonderful discussion on how the various literature studies dealing with accounts of the Astrals, while Ignis did, in fact, enjoy the shaved ice and even commented on their discussion a few times. By the time the sun was setting, Noctis had caught three humongous fish they were able to sell for a great price, Prompto had taken way too many pictures, and they were all ready to head into the hotel for a good night’s rest. 

The morning found them all dedicated to finding Weskham’s restaurant, which was on a tiny platform hidden in the lower-parts of Altissia. Calantia had been there previously, and she was able to instruct the gondolier where they intended to go, instead of heading all over Altissia like Noctis had planned. “Do my eyes deceive me?” a deep voice called, and the group climbed out of the gondola towards the counter in the middle of the floating restaurant. “Is that Calantia Naelee I see?”

“Hey, Wesk,” she greeted, giving the man a casual wave. “Been a while.”

“A while? It’s been years, girly! You haven’t changed a bit! How ya been?” The old man hadn’t changed too much. His dreadlocks were still fixed behind his head and falling down his back. His monocle was still perpetually smudged, and his dark eyes were just as friendly as they’d always been. Of course, his hair and beard were streaked with grey now. She’d been away for a long time. Still, she was glad to see him still in good health, running his restaurant like he always had, the hidden gem of Altissia.

“Fine. Keepin’ busy over across the sea. You know.”

“The last time I saw ya, it must’ve been, what, twel--”

“Too long,” she interrupted. “But I believe you wanted to talk to the boys. Got anything fresh on the market over here?”

“It’s all fresh, what are you tryin’ to say?” the old man scolded, and she smiled.

“Nothin’, Wesk. I’m only teasin’. You lot get acquainted. I’m buying some herbs.” Calantia kept to herself, joking with the various vendors about Maahgo, Weskham’s floating restaurant and bar, which she always made a point to stop at when she was in Altissia. If anything was going on in the area, Wesk knew about it. Altissia always offered a variety of herbs and spices that couldn’t be found in Lucis, especially now that the Empire had moved in. What brought Calantia away from her banter with the various people she hadn’t seen in years was the arrival of a guarded procession. “Ramuh’s staff,” she muttered, stepping back over to the royal procession, standing at Ignis’ back and watching the guards carefully. 

“Gentlemen, I won’t waste your time. My name is Camelia Claustra,” the elderly woman introduced herself. It’d been a long time since Calantia had been in Altissia, but the First Secretary hadn’t changed much. Her blonde hair was professionally styled in a short, brushed back style, and her eyes were cold and calculating. The suit and skirt she was wearing was achingly professional and not a bit of it was out of place. She was still every bit the politician Calantia remembered.

“First Secretary of the Accordo Protectorate,” Ignis explained to his companions.

“You should know,” the First Secretary said to Noctis, “we have Lady Lunafreya in our care, and the Empire demands we surrender her.”

“What?” Noctis gasped, and Calantia’s heart went out to him. All this time, he’d been chasing after her, and now he found out that they were in the same city, practically the same building, and the Empire was threatening to snatch her away again. The first secretary ignored his dismay and continued on.

“Yet I am loath to acquiesce unless we stand to profit. Hence I’ve come to discuss terms with the King of Lucis. If you’ve a mind to talk, come to my estate.” With that, she left, her guards following her.

“She can be oblique at the best of times, but I assure you her heart is in the right place,” Wesk said after she’d gone.

“Oh, okay,” Prompto said, but his tone said that he wasn’t certain about the truth of the statement.

“Her heart and duty is to her people,” Calantia said, leaning against the bar Wesk stood behind. “Always has, always will be. That’s the one thing you can always count on for her.”

“Calantia,” Wesk started to scold, but she fixed him with a glare.

“Don’t tell me I’m wrong, Weskham,” she retorted. “You know her better than I do, but you know I’m right.”

“You paint her in a bad light that way,” he answered. 

“Need I remind you of why I left Altissia in the first place?”

“You can’t blame her for what happened, girly.” Calantia scoffed, rolling her eyes and spinning around to head towards the gondola that was waiting nearby.

“Of course you’d defend her. You always do.”

“What’s this about?” Noctis asked.

“I won’t talk about it with him here,” Calantia said over her shoulder. “C’mon, Noctis. Let’s go fishing.” She knew he wouldn’t refuse that offer, especially when the fish in Altissia were nothing like the ones back in Lucis.

“Again?” Gladiolus said as they followed her.

“I know a good spot,” she replied. “Don’t complain.” They all got back into the gondola, and Calantia instructed the gondolier where to go. After they disembarked, she led the group through the winding paths of Altissia until they reached a tiny outdoor eating area that had a snack stand nearby and was shielded from the busier streets of the city. “I used to come here all the time,” she explained, sitting on the edge, slipping off her shoes, and letting her feet dangle in the water. “It’s so out of the way, nobody really comes here except couples, and they only come out at night.” Noctis got out his tackle and started to fish, and Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus all settled into the various seats around, though Prompto soon joined her in putting his feet in the water.

“So, what’s up between you and the First Secretary?” Prompto asked. Calantia sighed.

“When I was last here, there was a--situation,” she began. “I needed help finding some answers, and I knew that the First Secretary could help me find them. I asked Wesk to ask her for help, since you’ve seen they’re pretty close, and he did. She didn’t help me. In fact, she threatened me instead, saying that my request would put her city in danger, especially with the Empire in control, and that I was an impulsive, immature child who didn’t know what I was dealing with. I left Altissia after that, and I haven’t come back since.”

“What did you ask for?” Ignis questioned. She supposed it was time for a few of her secrets to come to light. Not the big ones, but a few of them.

“I’ve always been interested in the Astrals,” she explained. “Gladiolus knows this from the discussion we had yesterday, but I’ve done extensive research on them. I’ve read all the legends, accounts of the fight between them and Ifrit, and I’d argue I’m one of the most knowledgeable people in all of Eos when it comes to them. I was, specifically at that time, looking for information to see if there were any more Astrals found in recorded history, or where they’re thought to have come from. I figured if anyone would have that information, it would be the Altissian library or the one in Tenebrae. I couldn’t get into Tenebrae, though. The Empire would hardly let an outsider into that library, so close to the Oracle and all.”

“And she called you immature for that reason?”

“I told her that I was certain there were more Astrals than what people know now, and that I was certain I could find evidence of beings other than them if I could just look at the old records. I told her I didn’t intend to tell anyone about anything I found. It was just to satisfy my own curiosity, but she wouldn’t let me.”

“Why did you want to know?” Gladiolus asked. “You never mentioned anything like that yesterday, and none of the historians ever found anything about it.”

“That’s because so little is left from the Empire’s takeover, and Lucian records are near-non-existent. No offense, Noctis, but your kingdom is the absolute worst at keeping records.”

“Oh I know,” he answered. “It made writing papers that much harder.”

“No kidding,” Prompto said with a small laugh.

“I told you my mentor had knowledge that no one else had,” Calantia went on, looking up at the clouds above them. It was going to rain soon. “A long time ago, before the Founder King took the throne and Lucis was founded, even before Tenebrae or Altissia or even Niflheim was founded, the Astrals went by other names, and they helped more than just the king of Lucis. They helped all those who seeked their power and aid. But there were more than six, that much I know for certain. I wanted to see if anything had survived from that time.”

“What happened to the rest of them?” Ignis asked.

“That’s what I wanted to know,” Calantia answered. “If there were more than six, why do we only have six Astrals now? Where did they go? That’s what I wanted to find out.”

“Maybe when I meet with her, I can get you in,” Noctis said, casting his line out after catching a fish that was too small to sell and letting it go.

“No, don’t worry about it,” she replied, waving off the offer. “We have more important things to worry about. Like the fact that your fiancee is apparently to address the public.”

“Yeah, dude! That’s, like, so cool!” Prompto exclaimed. “Maybe you’ll finally get to talk to her!”

“Yeah, maybe,” Noctis agreed.

“It would be good to speak to the Oracle at last,” Ignis commented. “Perhaps we could gain some insight into how to best aid her quest.”

“But Leviathan is the last Astral anyway,” Gladiolus said. “Her journey is done after this.”

“We could talk about this with her, if we get the chance,” Ignis replied.

“Maybe we should go talk to Camelia now,” Prompto said.

“I sure hope you don’t call her that to her face,” Calantia said as she got to her feet, shaking the water droplets off and gathering her shoes in her hands. She wouldn’t put her shoes back on just yet. Prompto apparently was a psychopath and put his socks on his wet feet without pause. She’d have to keep an eye on him now. 

“Like we have any other option,” Gladiolus groused.

“There’s no telling how events will unfold,” Ignis said as Noctis put away his tackle and turned to leave. “Let us prepare before making our way.”

“Noct, didn’t you have somethin’ you wanted to ask Cal?” Prompto asked with a nudge.

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he said, and Calantia raised an eyebrow at him. “We wanted to give you access to the armiger so you don’t have to carry all your weapons around with you all the time.”

“And you can lighten your load in your pack,” Ignis added.

“Oh,” Calantia said, actually a bit surprised, “that’s sweet of you. I don’t mind carrying my things. I’ve done it for years. It would be nice to have somewhere to store things, though.”

“Noct uses the power of the Crystal to hold all of it for us,” Prompto said with a wide grin. “That way, we always have what we need and don’t have to carry it!”

“We all can access it,” Noctis explained further.

“Well, if it’s all the same to you, I was taught to always be prepared, so I’ll keep some of my things with me. But thank you. I’d like that.”

“Okay, sure.” Noctis held out his hand to her, and she took it. He guided her grip up to just under his elbow, and he held onto the same spot on her arm. There was a pulse of blue-ish white light, and Calantia suddenly felt lighter, in a way. It didn’t make sense. No, wait, it wasn’t lighter. What was that?

“What am I feeling?” she asked in confusion, looking to the prince for answers. “What is that?”

“It kinda ties you to all of us, too,” he said. “Not directly, but so we can all access things. Here, hold out your hand.” He let go of her and stepped back, giving her room. She did so.

“Now, think about holding a potion,” Gladiolus instructed. She did so, and there was suddenly one in her hand.

“Ramuh’s beard,” she whispered. Suddenly, she felt a discomfort in the back of her mind, like when she was searching for a song title but couldn’t remember anything about it. However, her head instantly snapped over to Gladiolus, who was holding the tip of one of Ignis’s daggers to his forearm, a small cut trickling blood. “You--”

“Yeah, so if one of us is hurt, you’ll know.”

“Oh.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Noctis said. “Usually, we can handle ourselves, but in case something happens--”

“Yeah, I understand,” Calantia said with a nod.

“And if you wanna put something in there, just think about it there, and it will be,” Prompto said, bouncing in place a bit. So, she thought about her pack of clothes and supplies that always hung on her back, and it disappeared in a series of sparkles.

“Cool,” she said with a grin.

“Right?” Prompto exclaimed, his own grin firmly in place.

“Thank you, all of you,” Calantia said to all of them. “It means a lot.” And it did. The amount of trust they were placing in her for this? Even though they hadn’t known her for all that long? It was humbling. “Now, I believe we were going to meet the First Secretary?”

“Better stock up first, just in case we don’t get the chance later,” Gladiolus said. So, Calantia helped them navigate their way back through the streets so they could go to the marketplace and purchase all of the necessary supplies they might need before their meeting.


	7. The Hotel

Calantia’s leg was bouncing up and down as she sat looking out the window of the First Secretary’s estate down on the city below. All those people, going on about their business, unaware of the important meeting that was happening at that very moment. “Can you hear what they’re saying?” Prompto asked, and Ignis shook his head a bit.

“The First Secretary’s office is on the other end of the hall, Prompto. No one could hear them.”

“Why couldn’t we go with him?” the blonde pressed.

“This is the first official meeting Noctis has had as king of Lucis,” Calantia told him. “He has to do this on his own. Sometimes, he’ll have to do things on his own without others to help him. All he needs to know is that you’re all supporting him, even if you aren’t in the room.”

“You too, Cal,” Prompto said. “You’re one’f us now, ya know?” She hummed a bit, a smile tugging at her mouth.

“Yes. I’m sorry. It’s been a long time since I was part of a company.” Ignis glanced over at her, no doubt thinking of their conversation by the sea. She knew she’d have to tell him the rest eventually, but she wasn’t quite ready yet. She’d already pushed herself today, telling about her knowledge of the Astrals and where they came from. Maybe tomorrow. Her leg started bouncing more. “I’m stepping onto the balcony,” she announced after a few minutes of silence.

“Alright.” Gladiolus was standing by the door, waiting for Noctis to return, and Prompto had pulled out his phone. Ignis was the one who answered her, and she gave him a nod before going through the glass double doors and stepping out into the cool late-afternoon air.

_ You’re as bad as Tidus during the Trials, _ Auron said.

“Yeah, well, at least those gave us something to think about. This is like waiting for Yuna while she prayed,” she answered quietly. “I don’t doubt him, you know.”

_ It’s her. _

“It’s everything. I’ve got a bad feeling about all of this.”

_ You know what being paranoid has gotten you in the past. _

“It’s not paranoia. Something about all of this feels off.”

_ What did I teach you? _

“Gather information on your enemies. Think before you act. Go in prepared or not at all.”

_ So? _ he prompted her.

“The Empire wants the Oracle. The Oracle is waking the Astrals for Noctis. The Empire doesn’t want Noctis to meet the Astrals. They’ll try to subdue Leviathan like they did with the others.” Calantia ran a hand through her hair, thoroughly messing up the top of the braid it was in. “Noctis will be walking into a battle scene.”

_ And what will you do? _

“The priority for Accordo will be getting the people out,” she said. “She won’t do anything until that happens. Leaving Noctis alone to deal with the Empire and Leviathan by himself.” Calantia shook her head. “No, I won’t let that happen. He won’t be alone.”

_ He’ll have the Oracle there too this time. _

“Who the Empire wants. She’ll be in danger too. I can’t protect both of them at once. But if I can keep Lady Lunafreya out of harm’s way, she can focus on helping Noctis and Noctis can focus on Leviathan. We both know she won’t go down passively.”

_ And the Empire? _

“The others will have to deal with them. They won’t be able to help Noctis when Leviathan gets worked up.”

_ You know they won’t leave him. Would you have left Yuna to fight alone? _

“Noctis is stronger than Yuna. She couldn’t fight at all.”

_ Would you have left her? _

“No. I wouldn’t have. I would have fought to stay by her side tooth and nail.”

_ Then you’ll have to come up with some other plan. _

“Cal?” Prompto called, and she turned to see him poking his head out of the doors. “Noct’s back. We’re heading back to the hotel now.”

“Coming,” she answered, shaking herself a bit and following him back into the room. Sure enough, Noctis was standing in the middle of the room, Gladiolus and Ignis standing on either side of him.

“Ready to go?” Noctis asked her.

“Yeah. Whenever you are.” Once they were outside of the estate, Prompto started his questioning.

“So? What’d she say?”

“We have to deal with the Empire alone.” Calantia had expected as much.

“She won’t put her people in danger,” she said calmly. “She never has, and never will. They’re under the Empire’s thumb. Any resistance will be seen as rebellion.”

“She expects us to help with evacuating the people too,” Noctis continued.

“What? What about Leviathan?” Gladiolus asked.

“I’ll handle it myself,” he answered.

“Noct, that’s not--”

“I have no choice, Ignis,” the prince interrupted. “She’s right.”

“Let’s talk about this once we’re inside,” Calantia said, stopping the disagreement that was brewing. “And after we’ve eaten.” They made it back to the hotel room, and Ignis cooked a quick meal that was eaten in silence. Seeing that no one was going to make the first move, she took the bullet herself. “Noctis, what exactly does she want us to do?”

“Evacuate the people. She wants three of ‘my people’ to help with that. And then we’re supposed to deal with the Empire on top of Leviathan.”

“You can’t expect us to leave you to deal with that alone,” Gladiolus said.

“I gave her my word,” Noctis said firmly. “I--innocent people don’t need to suffer for this.” That alone was enough to silence anything.

“I have a suggestion,” Calantia said, and all eyes turned to her. It seemed like that plan she’d come up with while talking to Auron might work after all. “None of us are comfortable with you dealing with Leviathan by yourself, that much is clear. At the same time, I’d suspect that Lady Lunafreya will be there to help in some capacity, right?”

“Yeah,” Noctis answered.

“Alright. So you won’t be alone, per say, but none of your Retinue could be there. However, how long have you all been dealing with the Empire back in Lucis? Haven’t they been following you and attacking you for a while?”

“Constantly, sometimes,” Prompto agreed.

“I, however, have no experience dealing with them. In fact, I actively avoid them if I can. What I do know is the Astrals.”

“That’s incredibly dangerous, Calantia,” Ignis said.

“Don’t get ahead of me, Scientia. What I suggest is that the four of us help evacuate as much as we can. The minute the Empire starts to get involved, I’ll split off and come find Noctis and the Oracle. The Empire wants her, too, and she’ll be in just as much danger as he will be. The rest of you keep the Empire focused on you, not Noctis. That way, he’s not alone in the fight, Lady Lunafreya is relatively safer, and Noctis can keep his word to the First Secretary and focus solely on Leviathan, because I can promise you she won’t forge a Covenant with you peacefully like Ramuh did or be as tame as Titan was.”

“You call that tame?” Gladiolus huffed.

“I call that tame compared to Leviathan, yes. You’ve read the works, Shield. Titan is level-headed. He only acted as he did because the Empire got involved. Leviathan is as unpredictable as the seas she sleeps under. Don’t underestimate her.”

“It’s a good plan,” Noctis said. “I would feel better knowing someone was around keeping Luna safe.”

“If there’s something none of you like, we’ve got a few days at least until Lady Lunafreya is allowed to attempt to wake Leviathan. I’m sure the Empire wants to plan for every contingency,” Calantia said. “We can weigh every option and try to come up with something better.”

“But tomorrow,” Noctis said, flopping backwards onto his bed. “I’m beat.”

“Of course,” Ignis said, getting to his feet to clean up from their meal. “It’s been a long day. We could all use some rest.”

“Dibs on shower!” Prompto shouted, dashing into the bathroom and locking the door. Calantia rolled her eyes and grabbed the dishes, heading over to help Ignis clean.

“Why don’t you take it easy tonight, Ignis?” she said. “I’ll do the dishes.”

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” he answered.

“I know. But I don’t care. Go relax. I’ll clean tonight.” They had a silent battle of wills for a moment before he smiled and acquiesced.

“Alright. Thank you, Calantia.” She smiled back at him, giving him a nod.

“You’re welcome. Don’t you let me hear that you came in behind me and cleaned more. I’ll fight you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” he answered, tipping an imaginary hat at her and settling down with a deck of cards at the coffee table to play Solitaire. Noctis was playing on his phone, and Gladiolus was reading a book in a chair by the windows. Getting out her phone, Calantia turned on some music to play quietly while she cleaned, humming along to some of the songs while she washed and dried the dishes. The boys all took turns cleaning up and getting ready for bed, and by the time she had finished the dishes, all but Ignis were ready for bed. Turning off the music, Calantia put her phone in her pocket and stepped over to the door that connected her room to theirs.

“Goodnight, boys,” she called over her shoulder. 

“Night, Cal!” Prompto called from where he and Noctis were sitting shoulder to shoulder, playing King’s Knight on their phones.

“Pleasant dreams,” Ignis replied.

“Night,” Gladiolus said in a near grunt. Calantia left the connecting door open a bit, just in case anything happened in the night. She always did that with hotel rooms, but none of them seemed to mind. As she got dressed into some shorts and a T-shirt for bed, she saw the light flick off in the boys’ room, and Ignis poked his head into her room.

“Going to bed now. Sleep well, Calantia.”

“You too.” He disappeared into the room, and Calantia stood next to her window, brushing out her hair and looking out at the full moon high above them. The constellations here were different from those in Lucis. She found the Dancing Fish, and the Oracle’s Trident, as well as the Hissing Cat easily in the night sky. She wasn’t particularly tired yet. She’d dealt with insomnia for the past several years, and tonight was no exception. Sometimes, it wasn’t too bad. Other times, like tonight, she didn’t think she’d find much sleep at all. She knew better than to try to keep herself awake, though. Instead, she played with her hair while she watched the stars in the dark, working different braids into her long hair before shaking it out and doing it all over again. The hours ticked by, and she didn’t feel sleepy at all. Having nothing better to do, she pulled her coffee table over to where she was sitting and began to clean her daggers and swords, rubbing oil over them and making sure they weren’t dull (they weren’t). As she worked, the light of the moon making her work easy to see, she did something that usually helped encourage her towards sleep. She sang. Many, many songs had been written since she’d first travelled with Yuna as her Guardian, when Auron had trained her in the ways of the samurai. Since then, she’d found many songs that she loved to sing and listen to while she travelled or when she was trying to occupy herself. Only one still, to this day, made her feel calm and peaceful. The Hymn of the Fayth. 

As far as she knew, it had passed into obscurity long after the last of Sin’s memory faded into history, and long before Luca became Lucis and the Founder King ascended to the throne. But she remembered it. She remembered the time when cities like Altissia wouldn’t have lasted more than ten years, torn to pieces from Sin’s attacks. She remembered when large cities like Insomnia wouldn’t dare to exist, for fear of provoking an attack of the monster. She remembered when the Astrals went by a different name and helped the people of the world, not just some Chosen King. And she remembered the Hymn of the Faith, the song that had calmed Sin so Yuna and all her Guardians could end it’s cycle of death once and for all. So, on nights like tonight, when sleep was far away and she was feeling particularly uneasy, Calantia sang it as a sort of memorial for all of those who had fought for this world all those years ago. She sang it quietly, to herself, as her hands worked expertly over her blades, losing herself to memories of people and places and things long gone.

She remembered Wakka’s laugh, loud and unhindered. She remembered Lulu’s calm power and mothering ways. She remembered Kimahri’s unwavering loyalty. She remembered Rikku’s smile and never-ending joy. She remembered Tidus’s energy and resolve to save Yuna. She remembered Yuna’s hope and kindness. She remembered Auron’s firm hand guiding her sword.

She remembered Luca and Bevelle and Besaid and Macalania and Guadosalam and Bikanel and Killika and Djose and Mount Gagazet. She remembered Zanarkand.

She remembered the Yevonites and the Al Bhed, the Ronso and the Guado.

She remembered the fayth, who had given their all to end Sin’s terror once and for all.

She remembered Tidus and Jecht, who had fought to save a world they hadn’t even known.

She remembered Spira as it once had been, her home.

Calantia didn’t even know she was crying until a hand fell on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Gladiolus kneeling next to her, looking concerned. The Hymn ceased to fall from her lips, and her mouth felt very dry. How long had she been singing? “Are you alright?” Gladiolus asked quietly. She reached up to wipe at her face, feeling the wetness there, but her hands were shaking. Gladiolus used the neckline of her shirt to wipe at them instead, gently, as if she would break. Maybe she would. “Cal?” She met his eyes again, the amber depths filled with worry.

“Sorry,” she whispered, her voice tight and cracking. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

“No, hey, I was already up. Are you alright? How long’ve you been sitting here? Did you even go to bed?” She shook her head. Gladiolus took her dagger and the cloth out of her hands, placing them down on the table. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” Gently, more gently than she expected of him, he helped her to her feet, her legs protesting from her kneeling on the floor for who-knew how long. She would’ve fallen if Gladiolus hadn’t had ahold of her. He led her into the bathroom of her room, picking her up and setting her on the counter next to the sink. Wetting a washcloth, he cleaned her face of the tears before moving on to her hands, which were covered in oil. Calantia was grateful that he didn’t say anything to her. She wasn’t sure she could talk right now. Instead, she focused on all of the scars he had covering his torso. The man downright refused to wear shirts if he could get away with it, and the number of scars that littered his skin proved how far he’d pushed himself in making sure he could protect Noctis. Distantly, she realized that his role as Shield wasn’t different at all from her role as a Guardian. The thought surprised her, as she couldn’t see why she hadn’t thought of it before.

_ You were too focused on your problems. He IS a Guardian, one of the few left. _

She didn’t have the strength to answer him tonight, too drained from everything. But his voice triggered her memories again, and of all the friends she’d spent so long without. The tears started anew, though she didn’t sob. She’d never been a loud crier. “Hey, no, what’s wrong?” Gladiolus asked, looking a bit lost when she started crying again. “Fuck. Okay, c’mon, c’mere.” He helped her down off the counter and to her bed, sitting her down on the mattress. “I’ll be right back, okay?” He disappeared into the other room without waiting for her to answer. She pulled her knees up to her chest, clasping her arms around them and starting out the window again. There was the Great Lion, and the Jumping Hare. She hadn’t seen those earlier. They must’ve been behind the buildings when she was looking before. Quiet steps sounded, and she looked over to see a rumpled Prompto stepping into the room, his chocobo pajamas wrinkled. He was rubbing his eyes and looked half-asleep, but he focused directly on her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked gently, and Gladiolus stepped into the room again, something clutched in his hands. “Gladio, she’s shaking.”

“I know,” he answered. “Here, Cal, put this on, alright?” He handed her a hoodie, specifically his hoodie, judging by how big it was. Prompto helped her put it on, and it practically swallowed her whole.

“What’s going on, Cal?” Prompto asked, sitting close to her and putting an arm around her shoulders. She shook her head a bit, hiding in her arms. She wasn’t ready to talk yet, didn’t they see that? “Gladio?”

“I dunno. I woke up to get somethin’ to drink, and I heard her singing and found her kneeling over there cleaning her daggers in some kind of trance or something. She didn’t go to sleep, Prompto. I mean, her bed’s not even unmade.”

“Damn. It’s nearly two now.” That long? She must’ve gotten really lost in thought this time.

_ You don’t have to mourn us, Calantia. _

He just kept talking. Didn’t he care that he was making it worse? The tears kept falling silently, staining the fabric of the hoodie. She missed him too, damn it!

“Cal? Is there anything we can do?” Prompto asked gently. Finally, something she could answer. She shook her head a bit. No, there wasn’t anything they could do. Her home was long gone, her friends and family too. Even the language she’d grown up speaking had disappeared altogether. “You mind if I stay here with you, then?” Again, she shook her head. No, she didn’t mind. He couldn’t do much to make things worse. 

“Prompto?” a new voice called, and Noctis stepped through the door too, equally as sleep-rumpled and tired as Prompto had been when he’d walked through the door a minute ago. His eyes landed on her, and his eyes widened. “Cal? What happened?”

“We don’t know,” Prompto said. “I’m gonna stay with her, though. It’s alright, Noct.” She found it sweet all of them were using Cindy’s nickname for her now. Normally, they used her full name; Prompto was the only one to use it. Now, they all were. It was sweet. Noctis and Gladio talking quietly, presumably letting Noctis know what the other two knew. She ought to make sure they knew she was okay. Talking just seemed like too much right now. She remembered that her phone was in her pajamas pocket and pulled it out. All three watched her now as she typed out a message and sent it to Prompto.

**You don’t have to stay up with me.** **  
** **I’m okay.**

“Cal, this doesn’t look like okay,” Prompto answered quietly.

**I will be by morning. Go back to bed.**

“I’ll stay anyway. You said it was fine.”

**It is. But you can go to sleep.**

“You should try too.”

**I will.**

“What’s she saying?” Gladiolus asked.

“She says we can go back to bed. She’ll be alright by morning.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening,” Noctis said, shaking his head. Instead, he flopped down on the couch in her room, limbs all over the place. Gladiolus put her daggers back in their sheaths before settling into the giant armchair by the window.

“C’mon, Cal. Lie down?” Prompto said. She’d worried them enough tonight. She helped Prompto fold down the blankets and settled in front of the pillows, leaning against them and the headboard. She wiped her face with the sleeves of the hoodie before wincing, remembering that it wasn’t hers.

“It’s alright,” Gladiolus said. “It’ll wash.” She gave him a tiny smile and a nod. The moon still filled the room with light, and Prompto flicked off the light in the bathroom before settling next to her on the bed.

“Gonna try to sleep?” he asked. She shook her head a bit.

**Not yet,** she texted him.  **But I’ll try, I promise.**

“What are all of you doing?” Ignis asked as he stepped into the room, looking remarkably put-together for someone who had presumably just woken up to find all his friends gone from their beds.

“Cal’s having a rough night,” Noctis answered casually. “We’re keeping her company.”

“Ah, I see,” he said, turning to look at Calantia, who gave him a small wave. “Anything I can do?” She shook her head. “Well, alright then.” Seeing all the other seating was taken, he settled himself into one of the chairs in the kitchen, kicking his feet up into the other.

**You don’t all have to stay in here,** she messaged Prompto.  **I know those chairs aren’t comfy.**

“We’re fine,” he told her, and that was that. Predictably, Noctis was the first to fall back asleep, his arm thrown over his eyes as he spread out on the couch. Prompto was the next, curled up at her side so she’d know he was there. Ignis did eventually move out of the chair in the kitchen, but only so he could pull his sleeping bag from the armiger and sleep on the floor instead. Calantia pulled the blankets up to her chin, her eyes finding Gladio’s in the darkened room. 

“Thank you,” she mouthed at him, and he gave her a nod in response. Wiped out from the night’s experience, she fell asleep to the sound of Prompto’s breathing behind her and the feeling of Gladio keeping watch over all of them.


	8. The Hotel Pt 2

The next morning found a torrential downpour outside the window, the clouds thick and nearly black, not a hint of the sun’s light making it through. Calantia felt sluggish in a way she hadn’t for nearly a decade. She woke up to find the rain smacking against the windows with a vengeance, but this was just a normal storm, she knew. If Leviathan had been awoken, the others would have woken her up, even if she did have a rough night. As it was, this was just a ferocious storm, and that meant today would be her favorite kind of day: quiet. She sat up to find Prompto still passed out next to her, taking up more than his half of the bed. Checking on Noctis, she found that he was also still asleep, drooling onto the pillow he was using just a bit. Ignis’s sleeping bag wasn’t on the floor anymore, and Gladio wasn’t sitting in the armchair anymore. Sliding out of the bed, she stepped into the bathroom to wash her face and try to look slightly more alive. Her face was pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes, but both of those things changed when she’d washed her face with cold water and rubbed some color back into her cheeks. She twisted her hair up into a knot atop her head, and she was tempted to get changed into normal clothes, if only to give Gladio back his hoodie, but she was comfortable and at ease, and more than half-asleep still. Calantia padded out of her room into the boys’ room to see if she could find Ignis or Gladio. She found Ignis, but not the Shield. The sound of running water clued her into where he was. “Good morning,” Ignis greeted from where he was sipping coffee next to the kitchen sink. She gave him a smile and a wave. “Still not feeling well, then?”

“No,” she said in a near-whisper. “Just like quiet mornings.”

“Agreed. Coffee?” She shook her head, settling in with the deck of cards left on the coffee table and playing her own game of Solitaire. Gladio eventually came out of the shower, his hair plastered to his head from the water.

“Mornin’,” he grunted.

“Morning,” Ignis answered. Calantia gave a quiet hum of greeting.

“Oh, hey, Cal,” Gladio greeted. “Feelin’ better?”

“Yes,” she answered. “Thank you, for everything.”

“Don’t mention it.” He ducked his head, choosing to towel off his hair instead of meet her gaze. Aw, he was embarrassed. That was cute.

“Hungry?” Ignis asked her, and she shrugged a bit.

“Maybe a little,” she replied.

“It’s high time the princess woke up,” Gladio said. “Be back in a bit.” He stepped into her room, and she heard a thump, followed by muffled shouting, and Calantia looked over at Ignis with raised eyebrows.

“Every morning?” she asked.

“Every morning,” he replied with a sagely nod, for a minute looking as if he’d suffered through immeasurable pains at the cost of this apparently normal ritual. Gladio stepped back into the room, a grumbling Noctis behind him. Prompto wandered in after him, though he looked much more awake than Noctis did.

“Mornin’!” he greeted with a grin.

“Hello, Prompto,” she answered with a small nod. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah! Man, you don’t kick near as much as Noct does.” Gladio snorted, and Calantia shook her head a bit.

“Thank you, I think.”

“Don’t kick,” Noctis grumbled, even as he shuffled into the bathroom to take a shower. 

“Like a mule,” Ignis said before taking another sip of his coffee. “Makes rooming with him terrible.” She laughed, shaking her head again.

“And yet, here you all are,” she replied. It seemed she wouldn’t get her preferred quiet morning today, but she didn’t mind too much. Finishing her game, she looked out the window up at the sky. The clouds were an angry black, and it was so dark outside that it was almost as if night had never ended. “Won’t be heading out today, it seems,” she said.

“Yup,” Prompto said.

“I might head out anyway, though,” she commented. She loved the rain. It always had a calming effect on her.

“You just said you wouldn’t go out,” Gladio said.

“Well, official business is all done. I can’t see Noctis leaving the room today, can you?”

“No.”

“That doesn’t keep me from going out and wandering around.”

“Have something to eat first,” Ignis said as he started up the small stove that was in the room. “Best not to go out on an empty stomach.” Prompto showed Calantia some of the pictures he’d taken the two days they’d been in Altissia, and Gladio started in on his book again. Noctis eventually emerged from the shower, looking more awake and put together than before.

“Smells good, Specs,” Noctis said, sitting on the foot of the bed again.

“It’ll be ready soon,” Ignis answered.

“Can’t wait.” The room fell quiet again while they ate, and Calantia settled into the window seat and listened to the rain smack against it. This storm might not let up for days. It’d give them plenty of time to plan, though. Ignis wouldn’t let her try to do the dishes today, and she settled back into her place at the window. They were all quiet again, and the glances that Noctis kept sending her way told her that he really did want to ask about her, but he wasn’t sure if she wanted to talk about it yet.

“Spit it out, Highness,” she said with a grin, giving him the courtesy of looking out at the rain instead of right at him. “You’re practically burning a hole in my head.”

“Oh, I just--are you alright?” Calantia smiled, tucking her hands into the sleeves of Gladio’s hoodie and pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Yes,” she said, “and I ought to thank all of you for last night. And I suppose I owe you an explanation too.”

“Ya don’t have to if you don’t wanna,” Prompto said. “We understand.”

“Right,” Noctis agreed, nodding with his friend.

“No, I’ve promised all of you answers a few times over, but I haven’t been ready. I’d like to say it was because I was scared, but that fact of the matter was I wasn’t sure if I could trust you. But I do now, and after the scare I gave you all last night, you deserve answers.” They all sat down, attention firmly fixed on her. She laughed a little to herself. “As a dear friend of mine once said, ‘Listen to my story.’

“I said that my mentor taught me all that he knew about the world, and that I learned alot about the Astrals and their histories from him. That was partially a lie. He did teach me all he knew. In fact, he trained me as he had been trained in the ways of the Samurai. But I know all that I do about the Astrals and where they came from because I was there. I was there before they were known as the Astrals. I was there before the Founder King united all of Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne under the Lucian throne. I’m old, very old, and by all rights and reasons, I should have died long before any of your ancestors were thoughts in their parents’ minds.

“I also told you that I was from near Ravatogh, near the Vesperpool. That is true, but it wasn’t called Ranaugh and the Vesperpool when I lived there. The world has changed so much from when I was young that you wouldn’t have even recognized it. What I told you, Prompto, about moving around a lot was true. But my first home was a city called Bevelle. It was a vibrant city, full of life, but my family was forced to move due to my father’s work as a merchant.” Here, she paused. “My parents died in an attack by a creature called Sin in the city of Djose. I was fifteen, and I wasn’t expected to live much farther after that. I’d been pinned in a collapsed building for two days before they found me. I survived, though, and I made myself useful where I could, like I did in Lucis. When I was twenty-five, Sin came back, and I met a young girl while I was in Luca, only seventeen, who had vowed to defeat Sin. She asked me to be one of her Guardians after I helped them fight off a horde of fiends in a stadium and saved the life of a boy named Tidus who was travelling with her. For several months, we travelled all over Spira, which is what Eos used to be called, doing something a lot like Noctis has been. 

“In order to defeat Sin, Yuna had to summon something called the Final Aeon. Aeons were the embodiment of the Fayth, which is what the Astrals used to be called. Anyone could talk to them. Anyone could ask for their help, if they really wanted to, not just two specific people at any given point in time like now. That’s why I was curious as to what happened with the Astrals. I knew there were more than just six fayth, and I wanted to know where they’d gone. While we were journeying to let her build up enough power to summon the Final Aeon by gathering other, small aeons, one of her guardians, Sir Auron, agreed to teach me how to fight like he did. He was strong and powerful, and I wanted to know how to fight like him. It’s one of his swords that I fight with. I had it made into two so it was easier to use. I wasn’t quite as strong as he was, so I couldn’t wield his large swords as easily. But, if I had to, I could use Gladio’s sword just as easily as I could handle my own. We eventually found out that all we’d known about summoning the Final Aeon was a lie, and it in fact perpetuated the cycle of Sin’s rise and fall that happened every ten years for years and years farther back than even the elders remembered. We fought Sin alone, without it, and in return, Tidus and Auron died. The fayth were grateful, though, and Tidus was allowed to come back and live out his life with Yuna, and they had several kids and lived very happy lives. All of us Guardians went our own ways, and eventually, I realized that time was slipping away from me. I’ve been wandering the planet ever since, doing what I can. 

“What you heard last night, Gladio, was me remembering those people and that world. I do it sometimes, just to honor their memories. It’s been so long, no one has any recorded records of it. That song is the Hymn of the Fayth, and it’s one of the few songs I remember from my childhood. I just got lost in memories, I suppose.” 

_ You’re leaving things out again. _ Yes, it was time to tell them about his voice in her head, too.

“Some time after the last traces of Spira disappeared and before all of the kingdoms got up in arms against each other, I started hearing Auron’s voice in my head. I don’t know if it was the fayth, or the Astrals, or if I’m actually slightly insane, but all those times you catch me muttering under my breath? That’s him. He does what he always did: corrects my actions, keeps me in line. He’s the reason I agreed to come with you all to Altissia. The last time I was a Guardian, it was to the Founder King, and we all know how that ended up. He says I’ve avoided my duty by not helping the other kings of Lucis up until now, and he’s right. I’m tired of not helping.”

“You knew the Founder King?” Noctis asked.

“I did.”

“You were there when the Starscourge happened?” Prompto asked. She shuddered.

“That was the reason I left Lucis in the first place,” she answered. “I advised against several things that led to it, and I couldn’t bear the guilt that came from it. So I left. Auron’s since scolded me many times that it wasn’t my fault and I shouldn’t have left, but I’ve gotten very good at ignoring what he wants me to do.” Calantia looked over at Gladio. “You asked me why I didn’t support the Crown of Lucis anymore? That was it. I told Somnus not to do several things, and he did them anyway. It--perhaps it was petty of me, I can see that now, but he was the first friend I had had in a very long time. His betrayal--it was more than I could take. I ran, and I never looked back.” Tears sprung up in her eyes. He’d been a good man, a good friend, until everything with his brother happened. Then, he changed; maybe it was his grief; maybe it was the weight of his power. Whatever it was, he’d changed, and she’d lost a dear friend. 

“If he chose not to follow your advice, it was his fault, not yours,” Ignis said. “That is all an advisor can do.” She shook her head, a bitter smile playing at her lips.

“That’s kind of you to say, Ignis, but there’s more to it than that. It--” She couldn’t say it. It--he may never forgive her. She couldn’t lose any more friends.

_ You have to. _ He was right, as always. Teary-eyed, she raised her head to look at Noctis.

“Forgive me, Noctis,” she said quietly. “It’s my fault the Starscourge got out of hand so quickly. It--” Her voice broke, and her head dropped, hiding behind the sleeves of Gladio’s hoodie. “I can’t do it,” she whispered.

_ You need to tell them. They need to know. _ The tears were falling quickly, and she felt more alone in the world than she ever had. They wouldn’t want to be around her anymore after this.

“Somnus wasn’t supposed to be the first king of Lucis,” she choked out, not daring to look at the group. “His older brother, Ardyn, was.”

“Ardyn?” Prompto gasped, and she nodded.

“Yes. He was the older brother. He was a good man, doing much like Lady Lunafreya has been doing: travelling around and healing people affected by the Starscourge. What no one knew, except him, was that he wasn’t healing them. He was pulling it into himself. It..amplified in him. His brother betrayed him, disapproving of his methods, saying they were dangerous. Maybe, in his own way, Somnus did love Ardyn, but I told him that Ardyn was good, that he would help the people. But he didn’t listen. I--I tried to stop him, stop both of them, but Ardyn touched the crystal, and Somnus killed so many people, Aera, those infected, and he hailed himself as the chosen king with the Astrals’ blessings, and I--” Her voice broke again. “Ardyn was twisted with hatred. The things the Crystal did--because of the Scourge in his body--he wouldn’t help me with Somnus, he wouldn’t see reason. He--” Calantia couldn’t bear this. It was too much. She hadn’t meant for all of this to come out. “I stayed by his side, for too many years. I refused Somnus as king, and he banished me. I tried to convince Ardyn long afterwards to find other ways, but--the betrayal of family is the worst, and he was so twisted, not the man I’d known before. When we parted ways, I said things, harsh, angry things that I regret now. I pushed him over the edge, I know it. It’s--” She had to look at him, she had to. If she didn’t, she never would again. Raising her tear-soaked face, Calantia met Noctis’s dark eyes. “I’m sorry. Please, forgive me. If I’d known what would’ve happened, I never would have gotten involved. It’s my fault, all of it. The Oracle, the Starscourge, even your kingdom--if I had just stayed away, maybe--they were my friends, and I only wanted to help. I’m so sorry, Noctis.”

“Why are you apologizing?” he asked after a moment of quiet. With a sharp gasp, her hand flew to her mouth. He didn’t know. Her eyes darted over to Gladio and Ignis, but their gaze showed the same confusion that Noctis’s held. Prompto looked more lost than any of them. They didn’t know. None of them did. Did the Oracle? Did their parents? Surely King Regis knew? Why wouldn’t he have told his son?

_ Why would he? _ Auron supplied. He was right, again. From all that she had seen, King Regis had loved his son with all his heart and had worked very hard to give him a good, normal life. Well, as much a normal life as a Crown Prince could have. Why would he have told him of such things? He probably meant to, after his son had married, but then the Empire attacked. Then, he died, leaving Noctis King of Lucis with a terrible, pressing weight on his shoulders.  _ Tell him. Right now. _

“No, no, I can’t,” she whispered, ducking her head again. “I can’t.”

_ Calantia, do it! _

“I can’t, I just can’t. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” She was sobbing now, great, heaving sobs that weren’t loud so much as all-consuming. She couldn’t get enough air, but she couldn’t stop crying either. She found herself grabbing in a tight hug, and she recognized the smell of Prompto’s soap, clinging to him tightly and hiding in his shoulder. Twice in a day they’d seen her like this. They must think something’s wrong with her. Calantia couldn’t stop crying, though. She wanted to; she was tired of crying. It didn’t seem to matter, though, and bless him, Prompto didn’t seem to mind too much that she was soaking his shirt collar. She wasn’t sure how long she cried, but she knew that Prompto refused to let her go long after she’d calmed down. Even when she tried to pull away, he tightened his grip, holding her close. “I’m alright now,” she whispered.

“Well, I’m not,” he replied. Alright then. If this was what he needed, okay. When he let go of her, his own face was splotchy and red, as if he too had been crying.

“Prompto?” she asked quietly.

“You need better friends,” he said, if a little thickly, as if his throat was hoarse.

“I’ve got you, haven’t I?”

“Always will, too,” he answered. “I’m sorry you went through all that.” She shook her head a bit.

“I made my choices. They were just bad ones.”

“No, they weren’t,” Gladio said firmly, an angry look on his face. She’d never seen him that angry. “If what you said is true, and you’re not a liar, then all the histories of Lucis are wrong. But Ardyn made his choices too.”

“Yes, he’s never been quite trustworthy when we’ve run into him,” Ignis agreed. Calantia’s head snapped up to look at him.

“You’ve met him?”

“That guy I told you about,” Prompto said. “The creepy guy.”

“That was him?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said. “We’ve run into him a few times.”

“That was the guy that stopped Lord Ravus from fighting? And got Aranea to help you? The one in charge of Niflheim’s army?”

“That’s him.”

“By the Six,” she said, shaking her head. “Be wary of him. His motives are never what they seem. What has he said to you?”

“That we have common goals,” Noctis said. “He wants me to finish gathering the blessings of the Astrals.”

“That’s not good,” Calantia said, wiping at her face with the sleeves of the jacket. “If you see him again, run. Don’t look back, don’t ask what he’s doing there or what his plan is. Run. Unless you have no other option.”

“Why?”

“He’s dangerous,” she said to Gladio. “More dangerous than anything else that walks Eos. I’ve stared certain death in the face more times than I can count, and nothing scares me as much as he does. So when I tell you to run? Run.”

“You think he’ll be here when Lady Lunafreya prays for a Covenant?” Prompto asked.

“I don’t know.” And that was the truth. Calantia hadn’t known what was going on in that man’s head for centuries. “Just, be careful? Please? I know I don’t deserve any favors, but--”

“Bullshit,” Gladio snapped, and she jumped, looking at him with wide eyes. “None of that was your fault. Way I see it, you got caught in the middle of a fight between two friends and lost.”

“If you knew what I did--”

“Don’t care. I know enough. It’s good enough for me.”

“I agree,” Ignis said. “You’ve been nothing but encouraging since we’ve known you, and you have worked your hardest to help when you can. It’s easy for me to believe that you were hurt by those closest to you, not the other way around.”

“Yeah, you’re our friend, Cal,” Prompto agreed. “You didn’t have to tell us all that, but ya did, even when it was rough on you. And it was all to help us.”

“Besides, that guy in your head doesn’t seem to care about your comfort,” Noctis added. “He pushes you too hard, whether he’s real or not.”

“It’s how he’s always been,” Calantia protested weakly. “I’m stubborn.”

“Yeah, so’s Noct, but ya don’t see us forcing him to tell his deepest, darkest secrets,” Gladio replied.

“I already know about the fruity soap he likes,” Calantia joked half-heartedly.

“Hey!” Noctis exclaimed. “How’d you know that?”

“I can smell it,” she answered, letting a smile spread across her face. “Apple blossom is an interesting but good choice, Highness.” His cheeks turned red, and the others laughed. Maybe things would be okay. Auron wouldn’t let her forget the fact that she hadn’t told them all the biggest secret, but she was too drained after all of that to even think about it now. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe after the rite with Leviathan. Yeah, maybe then.


	9. Altissia Pt 2

“Die and be free of pain, or live and fight your sorrow,” Calantia muttered, looking out at the still-pouring rain. For two days, it had poured down relentlessly, but she didn’t mind. 

“Hm?” Noctis said from where he sat next to her playing on his phone.

“Oh, nothing. Just something Auron said once.”

“What was it?” he asked, putting his phone down and looking at her with interest. It was just the two of them here for now. Gladio had gone for a run, tired of being cooped up in the hotel room, and Prompto had joined him. Ignis was out gathering supplies and news that might help them plan for the upcoming rite. Calantia was put on Noctis-duty, and he didn’t want to go out in the rain at the moment, so she was indoors, thinking. Auron had been more quiet lately, letting her think on her own. But she’d spent so often with him in her every thought that they naturally turned to him now. 

“Right before we went to fight Sin, we fought a woman called Yunalesca--well, what was left of her. She wasn’t a ghost, not really. She was there to guide people into the Final Aeon. But it would cost one of us our lives, and Yuna wouldn’t make that sacrifice. In order to break the cycle, we had to fight her. It wouldn’t be easy, and it was the hardest fight we’d had to date. Auron said to all of us, ‘Now is the time to decide: Die and be free of your pain, or live and fight your sorrow.’” She hummed a bit. “We were all pretty crushed to learn of all the senseless death that the teachings of Yevon had been spreading for years upon years. We could give up, right there, and die. Or, we could fight. He gave us the choice. Not like any of us would have given up, though. I think he would’ve glared us right back to life.”

“He sounds like a tough leader.” Calantia hummed again, smiling in memory.

“He was. He set a brutal pace of travel, but he meant well. He had--well, he had his reasons. He’d already been through this journey once before, and he’d watched his two best friends die. He was tired, and he wanted it over. But he made us want to be better, ya know? Legendary Guardian Sir Auron, travelling with all of us. I was kinda intimidated by him for a while. I wasn’t a kid anymore, but I felt like one next to him. He had this look; he’d never say anything, just look at you, and you almost wished he  _ would _ say something. But he’d just look at you, and you knew he was disappointed in you. It made me want to be better. I disappointed myself every time he gave me that look. So, I asked him to train me. I told him I wanted to be the best Guardian to Yuna I could be. And he was just as tough a master as he was a leader, believe me. You think early morning training with Gladio is rough? Try early morning and late night all while walking the entire way from Lestallum to Hammerhead and fighting monsters during the day.” Noctis winced in sympathy.

“Yeah, no, I wouldn’t do it.”

“I almost didn’t either,” Calantia agreed. “It was absolutely terrible. I think I cursed him just as much as I thanked him. There were times I could barely walk the next day, but if I couldn’t be better, I couldn’t protect Yuna. So, I pushed through.” She laughed. “I think I surprised both of us the day I actually bested him. The look on his face--I’d never seen it before, and I never saw it again. Immediately after, he pulled himself together and told me to do it again, and I never won again. It was always a tie. But I knew that I could, and that was all that counted. I never fought half-heartedly again. I’d bested Sir Auron, and the idea that I could maybe do it again? You’ve never had motivation like it.”

“Sounds like you really admired him.”

“I did; I still do. He was amazing, really. I needed something to ground me. I’d drifted for so long, I didn’t support anything. He gave me morals, a code to live by, and things to aspire to. We both knew Yuna had no right asking me to be her Guardian. But by the end of it, I think he was proud of me. He gave me his sword before he--” She shook her head. “--before he died. I didn’t know that’s what he was doing when he did it. But I knew he didn’t expect to come back from our fight with Sin. He was tired. He wasn’t old, but he felt it, I know. He just wanted rest. So, he made sure I’d always have something to hold on to, because he knew I needed it, and then he left, trusting me to continue the legacy and code he’d taught me. I’ve held to it ever since.”

“And his voice? The one in your head?”

“It wasn’t until after the incident with Ardyn and Somnus that I heard it. I cried for an hour, at least. By that point, I’d lost all sense of Spira. I barely remembered the language I’d spoken as a child. But then I heard his voice, loud and clear. ‘Now is the time to choose. Die and be free of pain, or live and fight your sorrow.’ Ever since, he’s been up here--” She tapped her temple. “--guiding me like he always had. He’s gotten more annoying as the years have gone on. If he is real, and it is his voice up here, then we’ve been stuck together for two thousand years. I’d get annoyed too. If not? Well, it’s a comfort to have him, even if I’m crazy.”

_ Never knew you thought so highly of me. _ Ah, there he was. He was bound to speak up sometime.

“Why did you think of that now, though?” Noctis asked. “We’re just sitting here, doing nothing.”

“My mind hasn’t been quiet in years, Highness,” Calantia answered, fiddling with a string on Gladio’s hoodie that she still hadn’t given back (she really needed to do that, but it always kept ending up on her bed, and it was warm and cozy). “If I don’t think, the quiet consumes me.”

“What were you thinking about?” His game seemed long forgotten now, and she thought it was sweet that he was so focused on their talk. He got bored easily, but it was nice to see that he cared enough about this to pay attention.

“The rite soon. The things I’ll have to see you go through. I was just thinking what I’d tell you before we started the battle. Those few words of encouragement, ya know? Like in those video games?”

“Yeah, I know.”

“Well, I was thinking, but they were all ridiculous, so I’d never say ‘em. Then, I remembered Auron saying those words. They’ve been what’s kept me going this whole time. Of course, me telling you now means I can’t use them later, but you’ll know, won’t you?” He gave a bit of a smile and nodded.

“Yeah.”

“It’s easy to give in, Noctis, I know that better than anyone. It’d be easy to just let yourself die and have someone else deal with the fallout. But, if you choose to live, you’ll honor the fallen by carrying on what they couldn’t finish. If you choose to fight and continue your path, I can guarantee you you’ll know more hardship than you’d ever dream of. But that pain? That sorrow? It’ll prove that you’re alive, that you’ve survived. That’s what’s important.” Calantia shook her head a bit, looking over at the prince with a bit of a grin. “At least, that’s what I always thought he meant.” The two were quiet for a while, the rain still pattering against the window steadily. “I’m sorry to have been so serious these past few days,” she said. “Usually, Auron has to deal with all of this.”

“No, it’s alright,” Noctis answered, shaking his head at her. “Ignis says we have to deal with our thoughts or they’ll consume us.”

“He’s a wise man, that advisor of yours.”

“Yeah. I dunno what I’d do without him.”

“Well,” Calantia said, placing a hand on his knee and giving it a bit of a shake, “let’s pray that you never have to find out, hm?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Keep up, Gladio!” Calantia called over her shoulder as she ran through the streets of Altissia. His pounding footsteps behind her told her how close he was. “I’ve seen old men run faster!”

_ Thanks, I think, _ Auron answered her jibe. The rain had finally stopped, and she’d joined Gladio for his morning run today, early before the streets got too crowded to run in. The sun was barely over the horizon when they’d left the hotel, and it’d be all the way up when they returned, most likely.

“Don’t push me, Cal,” Gladio answered. “Pacing myself, remember? All those talks of patience?” Calantia laughed, nimbly leaping over a stack of crates in the marketplace and rolling back to her feet. 

“Just say you’re slow and deal with it!” she replied, glancing back to see him go around the crates instead of over them. “Keep up, Shield!” It was a beautiful morning, and Calantia was enjoying the calm atmosphere just as much as she had enjoyed the rainstorms the past few days. It was nice to go outside and not get soaked, though. “If you keep falling behind, you have to buy breakfast!”

“That wasn’t a deal we had!” he said.

“It is now! Keep up, I’ll buy you the best breakfast money can buy!” They both knew Ignis could make a better meal than any vendor, but it was the competition that made it all the more tasty. They already had their route planned, and she wasn’t trying to race, just get him to keep pace with her. He’d been a steady few yards behind her since they started, and she was getting bored up here all by her lonesome. She heard Gladio chuckle, and his footsteps got closer. She didn’t speed up. Again, this wasn’t a race. He pulled up next to her as they ran up the flight of stairs to the upper levels of Altissia. “Hello there,” she greeted, looking over at him. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat, but the early morning air kept them cool. 

“Hey.”

“Pull back around to the marketplace for food afterwards?”

“Sure.” 

“Follow me then.” She led them down and around, away from their agreed-on route, slowing them to a walk for their cool-down just a bit away from one of her favorite hidden-gems in Altissia. It was a small cafe that had an outdoor seating area high in the air, overlooking the city and surrounding seas. In the early morning air, the view was beautiful, and their breakfast pastries were mouth-wateringly delicious. “I’ll be nice and buy you breakfast anyway,” Calantia teased. Gladio scoffed as they stepped into the cafe and up to the counter. Calantia ordered for both of them easily, having been to this cafe many times in the past. Once they had paid, she led him out onto the patio and sat down.

“Where’d ya find this place?” he asked. “It’s nice.”

“I lived here for a few years. Had plenty of time to learn the hidden places that have the best food for great prices.”

“Do you miss it?”

“It’s not home or anything,” Calantia answered, “but it is a beautiful city. I enjoyed my time here.” She looked over at him with a grin. “Have you ever been here before?”

“No,” he answered. “Noct’s the only one who has. I can see why everyone likes it so much, though. It’s nice.” There was a tone to his voice that she caught.

“But you wouldn’t want to live here, would you?”

“Huh?” He looked a bit surprised, and she grinned.

“Don’t try to fool me, Amicitia. You made me hike a day and a half just to see if you liked me. You like to be landlocked.” He chuckled, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head at her.

“Yeah. I do love camping. I can appreciate this place, but there’s nowhere to go, nothing to explore.”

“I understand,” Calantia replied. “I prefer the mountains and the forests myself. No matter how much time I spend near the coast, I always enjoy the quiet of the inland.” 

“Not so quiet these days,” Gladio huffed.

“Gladio,” she scolded, “don’t be so gloomy. You can’t change the way things are. If anything,  _ I _ should be--”

“No, we aren’t gettin’ into that again,” he interrupted gruffly just as the waitress brought out their drinks and food. They were an assortment of fluffy pastries filled with fruits and jams, as well as breakfast sandwiches with eggs and thinly-sliced meats, and Calantia’s personal favorite: a bowl filled with a medley of exotic berries and fruits with yogurt and thick, rich syrupy jam. “Tryin’ to feed an army, Cal?” Gladio teased.

“No, just you,” she answered. “You may be able to survive on cup noodles most days of the week, but don’t think I don’t see you goin’ back for seconds all the time after Ignis cooks. Now eat up, before it all gets cold.” She had gotten two of everything, so they could each have some of the things she’d ordered. She enjoyed watching his face when he tried something and found that he liked it or was indifferent about it. He liked to pretend he was so cold sometimes, but he was a very expressive person, and Calantia enjoyed watching his face move.

“You’re starin’,” he commented. She shrugged.

“This is one of my favorite places to eat. I wanna see if it’s up to your standards.”

“Oh, yeah, it’s great! Just weird for you to watch me eat.”

“You can stare back, if it makes you feel any better.”

“It really wouldn’t.” She laughed, taking a bite of a flaky roll filled with jam.

“Suit yourself.”

“So, I got a question,” he said after a few minutes of eating in silence, the waking city starting to fill the air with noises. “You told me you’d met my dad.”

“I did.”

“How?”

“I was here, in Altissia, when Noctis was attacked. In fact, I was there when it happened.” Gladio choked on his water, and she handed him a napkin to cover his mouth while he fought to breathe.

“You what?”

“He was eight when it happened, right?”

“Yeah.” 

“And I was here, twelve years ago.”

“Holy shit, you were here!” Gladio’s eyes widened.

“They went after Noctis, but King Regis wouldn’t let his son go so easily, of course, and there were so many of them. I was nearby, when they appeared out of almost nowhere. I helped your father fight them off, to protect the king and his son. His gratitude was sincere, and I’d been injured in the fight, so I went with them to Tenebrae. We talked a bit, but not much, and then I came back, had the disagreement with the First Secretary, and left, never looking back.”

“Dad never told me that,” Gladio said.

“Why should he? I was just someone who helped out and disappeared soon after. It wasn’t like I did anything special.”

“Yeah, I just--the attack feels like another lifetime, ya know? Ignis and I weren’t allowed to go. We were both sick. I don’t think we left his side for months. And knowing you were here--It’s just easy to forget you’re not--” He trailed off.

“I’m not your age? No, I guess I’m not. I look it though, don’t I? I was twenty-five when I joined Yuna on her pilgrimage. I haven’t changed much since.”

“How’d you get that scar over your nose?” She appreciated the abrupt change in topics.

“Oh, that? It’s nothing exciting. I was playing with Tidus and Rikku after we’d made camp one night, and I tripped and landed on a really sharp rock, slicing my face open. We’d had a long day of fighting, and we didn’t have any curatives, and Yuna was exhausted. So, we just let it heal, and now I have a scar. Also have one on my hand here.” She pointed to two thin lines on the back of her hand that ran from her pinky to her thumb. “And that was Rikku catching me with her nails once while we were sparring.” Calantia laughed a bit. “None of my scars are interesting. All the fun stuff healed without a scar, unfortunately.”

“I’ve got a scar on my back from when Iris flipped me into the corner of her dresser once,” Gladio said with a grin. “Never been prouder of her.”

“Never?”

“Nope.”

“Never  _ ever _ ?” Calantia pushed.

“She was eight, I was sixteen. I was proud.” Calantia conceded, shaking her head and finishing off the last of her yogourt and berries.

“Alright, alright,” she laughed, leaning back in her chair a bit. She was going to say something more when Gladio’s phone beeped.

“Yeah?” he answered. Calantia listened to his half of the conversation with some measure of amusement. “I dunno. Ask Iggy...Well, I haven’t seen it! I told ya to keep track of your stuff!...I’m out runnin’. Why, you wanna join me, Princess?...Yeah, well, quit actin’ like one then...Good. Now leave me alone.” He hung up the phone, and Calantia raised an eyebrow at him. “Noctis couldn’t find his charger this morning.”

“Oh, horror of horrors,” she deadpanned.

“Right? You’d think it’s the end of the world.”

“Today’s kids and their new-fangled devices,” she said in a cranky old man’s voice. Gladio laughed, his head thrown back and a smile stretched wide across his face.

“Did What’s-His-Face sound like that? Because you do that too well?” he asked.

“Oh no. If anything, he sounded more like you.” Gladio’s eyes widened a bit.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Real deep voice. Strong too. But you’re much more fun to be around.” She stood up from the table, piling what was left of their meal into a nice pile for whoever would have to come clean up. “We should get back. We left Ignis alone with those two.”

“Yeah, probably. Thanks for the food. And running with me.”

“Sure. We should do it more often. You might learn a few things.”

“Oh yeah? Back atcha.” The two headed back to the motel, making small-talk, and Calantia hadn’t laughed so much in years.


	10. The Rite

The day had come, the day Calantia had been dreading since they arrived in Altissia. Today was the day that Lady Lunafreya would wake up Leviathan to ask the Astral to forge a Covenant with Noctis in order for him to be strong enough to get rid of the Starscourge. Only two days after she and Gladio had spent the morning talking and laughing, only one day after she and Prompto had accidently pushed Noctis into the ocean, soaking Ignis in the process. Only one day after they’d all spent an afternoon talking and laughing and being normal people. Only one day after Calantia had given Gladio back his hoodie, finally, freshly washed and smelling of lavender soap. Only one day since Calantia had realized that these four men, this merry group of friends, were more important to her than she’d thought they’d be in such a short amount of time. She’d lain awake for hours last night thinking it over. She knew now, without a doubt, she would lay down her life to keep Noctis safe. She would run from one end of Eos to the other to see a smile on Prompto’s face. She would dive to the bottom of the deepest ocean to see Ignis relax and have fun. She would climb the absolute highest mountain and try to catch a falling star to hear Gladio laugh. The things she would do for these four were limitless, and she knew it. She wasn’t sure if they did, but they would after today. The first secretary’s office had called Ignis early in the morning, telling him that today was the day and to get into place as quickly as possible. There was no early-morning laughter today. Instead, there was a flurry of people getting dressed and checking curatives and scarfing down the simple but nutritious breakfast Ignis had managed to throw together. Calantia already missed the sound of Prompto and Noctis playfully bantering paired with Gladio and Ignis calmly conversing in the background. Things would change after today, she just knew it. “Cal? You good?” Noctis asked, and she startled from where she was sitting in the gondola between Gladio and Prompto.

“Yeah, sorry.”

“Old man botherin’ you again?” Gladio asked. That was something new. Whenever she got lost in thought now, they asked her if Auron was talking to her. It was odd. Even more odd, he was quiet, maybe only commenting on something once a day. She wasn’t quite sure what to make of that. 

“No, just thinking. I’m alright. What were you saying?”

“During the rite, we must see to it the empire does not harass Leviathan,” Ignis said.

“Gonna be tough to pull off, before the king receives her power,” Gladio replied.

“And with three of us on evacuation detail,” Prompto added.

“Indeed. The best we can realistically do is to help the Hydraean help herself.

“What kinda help ya talkin’ about?” Gladio asked, looking around them for a moment before turning back to the conversation.

“The empire will try to do what it did with Titan,” Calantia said. “If they can keep her still, they can get her under control. If they get any harpoons in her, get them out.”

“Sounds good in theory, but don’t push it. It’s pointless unless you can get that blessing.”

“And that won’t come easy either,” she added.

“Stay flexible, stay alert,” Ignis told Noctis as they went through the passageway to their dock.

“Alright, will do,” Noctis said with a nod, a look of determination on his face. 

“If I can, I’ll head over as soon as the Empire shows up,” Calantia told him. “If the Empire goes after the Oracle, I’ll be there to meet them.”

“Right. Thank you, Cal.”

“Of course.” They pulled to a stop at their dock, and everyone said their last parting phrases before Noctis headed one way and the four of them went another. The majority of the city was gathering to listen to Lady Lunafreya give a speech at the Capitol Building. The city’s streets were nearly empty.

“Creepy,” Prompto commented.

“Yeah,” Gladio said. “It was packed yesterday.”

“The chance to hear the Oracle in person is very rare these days,” Ignis said. “Anyone who can afford it will be there.” Ignis and Gladio had to go further into the city, but Prompto and Calantia had to turn off at the street nearby.

“Good luck out there,” Gladio said.

“Yeah, you too,” Prompto answered.

“Look out for each other, and don’t take any unnecessary risks,” Ignis cautioned.

“Of course not,” Calantia replied. Before they started to walk off, she stopped them. “Wait. Before we all go.” She quickly did the Zanarkand victory sign (or the prayer of Yevon, depending who you’d asked. She liked Tidus’s version best, since Yevon had lied their way into the culture for years), looking up at their confused faces when she finished. “It’s the sign for victory, from way back when I was a child.” She winked at Gladio with a smirk. “See you all on the other side.” With that, she and Prompto turned and hurried up the side street and climbed up a fire escape to the top of a building that overlooked the majority of town. Prompto called all of the others in a conference call. Everyone answered quickly.

“Noct, you in position?” he asked.

“Yep.”

“Don’t forget the plan,” Gladio said.

“You guys too,” Noctis replied.

“Of course,” Ignis said before they all hung up. Things were quiet for the most part, even after Lady Lunafreya had finished her speech. People started to flood the streets, escorted by members of the Protectorate.

“Guess it’s started,” Prompto said.

“Yeah,” Calantia answered. “It won’t be long now.” About an hour later, there was the loud sound of engines in the air, and they saw Empire flagships appear around the city. “That’s my cue. You sure you’ll be alright?”

“Yeah, I got this!” Calantia grabbed him in a quick hug before turning and running across the rooftops.

“Don’t do anything stupid!” she shouted back over her shoulder. There was suddenly a roar in the air, and she saw Leviathan appear out of the waves, the water-dragon-like Astral towering high over the city. The voice of the Astral was warbled, as if from underwater, but Calantia nearly stumbled and fell at what she heard. That was Spiran! She’d know that language anywhere! She’d nearly forgotten it over time, but Auron had spoken it to her the first few years, and she could speak it as easily now as she could as a child. “It can’t be,” she whispered, skidding down a roof and jumping onto one of the canals for the gondolas. She faintly heard the voices of the guys talking through the speaker of her phone in her zipped-up jacket pocket, but she paid them no mind. By the time she reached where Leviathan had arisen from, a hurricane was brewing and Noctis was already in the middle of battle. Calantia easily spotted the Oracle, standing on an outcropping of rock just barely above the raging seas. “Lady Lunafreya!” Calantia called, scrambling up to her side.

“Who are you?” the young woman asked, her blue eyes confused.

“Calantia Naelee, Guardian of Noctis as of a few weeks ago. I told him I’d keep you safe, if I could.”

“I’m doing what I can, but--” The pair looked up at the battle, flashing blue light showing where Noctis was warping in and out, fighting the enraged Astral. Within seconds, they were all walled off from a towering spiral of water, pieces of buildings floating in the walls. “The legends were all true. She despises humans.”

“My lady, you understand her when she speaks?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Have all the Astrals you’ve spoken with talked like she does?”

“Yes?”

“It really is her,” Calantia muttered to herself, looking up at the towering figure. Suddenly, Noctis was flung down to the ground, where he lay unmoving for several seconds. “Noctis!” she shouted over the rushing wind and waves.

“Go to him!” Lady Lunafreya said, her blonde hair getting messy in the chaos.

“I promised him--”

“I’m begging you, please,” she replied. “I’ll help him from here.”

“I can do the same, my lady,” Calantia said. “But I cannot protect you from over there.” Calantia took her arm, helping her over towards where he’d fallen, when the Oracle fell, grabbing at her throat and coughing. “My lady?” Calantia asked. “What’s wrong?” There were suddenly footsteps behind her, but when Calantia saw the shoes, her heart stopped beating. She pushed the Oracle behind her, putting herself between the newcomer and the woman.

“Now, about that ring,” he said calmly, as if he was discussing what he was going to have for dinner that night.

“Ardyn,” Calantia said lowly, danger in her tone, “don’t.”

“Why, is that little ‘Tia ‘Lee I see?” he said in a mock-surprised tone. “I’d heard that you’d come back to Altissia, but to find you here--”

“You won’t get the ring, Ardyn,” Calantia interrupted. “You know as well as I do that some trinket won’t give you the throne again.” He seemed unconcerned with her statement, kneeling down in front of the Oracle. Calantia had a dagger in her hand in a moment, ready for anything.

“On second thought, you let him have it,” he said to Lady Lunafreya. In less than a second, he jabbed her with a small knife, so fast that Calantia couldn’t have reacted fast enough if she tried. The young woman cried out in pain, grabbing at her side.

“Ardyn, this won’t give you back the throne! Stop it!” Calantia shouted.

“Do remind him about the Crystal, won’t you Tia Lee?” he asked, pulling out the dagger and smiling. Calantia turned to help the Oracle, pressing her hands into the wound and reaching with her mind to the armiger. A Hi-Potion would help, perhaps an Elixir too. Attacking Ardyn would do no good, she knew that by now. “Oh, Prince! Your bride awaits!” Ardyn called over to Noctis, who was still lying on the ground, weakened from fighting the Astral, who seemed to be waiting to see if he would get back up or lie down and die.

“I will pass the ring, to the rightful King,” Lady Lunafreya said, sitting up the crawl over to the man.

“My lady, don’t,” Calantia said, trying to reach for her wound. She gasped when she saw the black that was oozing over her hands, shocked eyes looking up at the purple-haired man. “You bastard,” she whispered, but he didn’t look the least bit repentant. In fact, he looked at the Oracle as one would look at a child telling them about their latest game of Pretend. The Oracle was on her hands and knees, fighting to stay upright. Arydn grabbed her chin suddenly, and Calantia put her arms around the Oracle, ready to pull her away as quickly as she could. Lady Lunafreya, not showing an ounce of fear, grabbed onto his wrist. Her hands started to glow a faint yellowish-green, and Ardyn looked pleased.

“When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace,” the Oracle said calmly. The smirk dropped off of Ardyn’s face, and he flung her backwards, only for Calantia to catch her.

“My lady, please,” she said quietly. Noctis still hadn’t moved, and Leviathan was still hovering. This situation was turning for the worse so quickly she almost couldn’t keep up. The sound of an Imperial warship sounded next to them, and the loading bay opened behind them.

“How sweet,” Ardyn said, a sardonic smile on his lips. “But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first.” He gave her a mocking half-bow, and Calantia surprised herself with a growl.

“Just go, Ardyn,” she said. “You’ve had your fun. Go.”

“A king does what he wants, Little Tia Lee.”

“You aren’t king anymore,” she answered. He didn’t say a word, just stepped into the ship and disappeared.

“Please,” Lady Lunafreya said. “Help Noctis.”

“My lady, your wound--”

“I know what he’s done,” she answered. “Please, help him.” Calantia sighed, tearing off a strip of the woman’s tattered white dress to press against the wound.

“You know he must defeat the Astral himself. If I intervene--”

“Give him hope, please.” Calantia knew there was nothing she could do for the Oracle now. She had only her oath as a Guardian now. Leviathan roared, and Calantia stood to her feet, jumping from rubble to rubble until she reached where Noctis was. 

“Anima!” she shouted over the storm. Leviathan turned her head towards her. “ **You swore an oath to protect the people of this land!** ” Calantia said in her native Spiran, the language flowing off her tongue. “ **You agreed to help save them from destruction, not hasten it’s coming!** ”

“ **The people I swore to protect have disappeared into dust, Guardian,** ” the Astral replied, her voice horrific on Calantia’s ears.

“ **But these are their children! These are the children of Luca and Bevelle! These are the people your husband tried to protect! The ones your son would have doomed to an eternity of suffering! Do you not remember the suffering of Sin? The horrors of Yu Yevon? You were free, Anima! You had moved on! You helped High Summoner Yuna defeat Sin! You helped her bring Shuyin peace a year afterwards! Where is that Fayth who protected the people of Spira?** ”

“ **She died, protecting Spira, and was forgotten. She returned, guarding Eos, and was disappointed. These humans are weak and have not known the suffering of the past! What good is a weakling king against the Starscourge if he cannot protect himself?** ”

“ **A good king puts his life down for his people. Is that not what the Chosen King is to do? Is that not what he’s doing now? Anima, this is not the way! You would kill yourself in battle to make him prove his worth?** ” A rush of water, scalding hot, rushed past her, but she didn’t flinch.

“ **What do you know of these things, foolish girl? You were only a child then, and you’ve changed little now.** ” Calantia was tired of this game. She drew herself up to her full height, her hands glowing an icy blue. She left behind the language of her childhood, because Spira was dead and gone, but Eos was still alive and well.

“I am Lady Calantia Naelee, of Bevelle,” she said with pride. “Guardian of High Summoner Yuna, student of Sir Auron, Legendary Guardian of High Summoner Braska and High Summoner Yuna. I am Guardian to King Noctis Lucis Caelum, and you  _ will _ honor your oath that you made with the Founder King two thousands years ago and forge the Covenant with him. Without that, you will lose the respect of the people and will forever be remembered as the goddess who abandoned her people when they needed her most.” She looked down at Noctis, who looked awed, and she smiled at him. “Is that really what you want to be remembered by?” Leviathan roared again, and there was suddenly a glowing beam of golden light shining down on Noctis. Knowing her work was done, Calantia hurried back to the Oracle’s side, even as the woman used all her strength to give Noctis the full-power of his Armiger, calling on the power that lay within her. Suddenly, Noctis began to float, and then he was flying, and then Lady Lunafreya’s trident disappeared, going to Noctis and giving him the last of her power. “My lady, please,” she begged as the battle raged behind them. “I can’t do much, but isn’t there something?”

“Protect him where I cannot,” the Oracle said. “Promise me you will never leave his side. You said you are his Guardian. Keep him soft where his Shield makes him hard. Encourage him when his mind makes him weak. Enjoy his every smile for me. Then, I will count us as even and your promise fulfilled.”

“I had already sworn to do that, my lady,” Calantia answered. “Isn’t there anything--”

“No,” she interrupted weakly, shaking her head, “that is all I want for him. I wanted to be there for him for always, but now, I know that is not my place. I only wish to know that he will never be alone again.” Calantia blinked back tears.

“Of course,” she said, and she meant it. “As long as there is breath in me, and my heart beats, he will know that he is not alone, no matter how much he thinks he might be.”

“Thank you.”

“It’s done,” Noctis’s tired voice said above them, and he floated down to where the two of them were, unconscious before his body hit the ground.

“Noctis,” Calantia said, grabbing his hand as her hands turned blue. “Life,” she whispered, the glow around her hands pulsing for a moment, but nothing changed.

“Blessed Stars of life and light,” the Oracle said, placing her forehead against Noctis’s as her hands glowed green. Suddenly, Titan appeared in front of them, up to his hips in water as rock walls sprung up between the three of them and the now-calm Leviathan. Lady Lunafreya pulled Noctis’s head into her lap, looking up at the two Astrals.

“Oh no,” Calantia said, realizing what Titan was doing. All the water that had welled up when Leviathan was mad was going to come rushing in any second.

“My lady, we must get away. Can you walk?” She knew the answer even before it left her mouth. Neither of them were in any condition to move. Noctis was unconscious, and Lady Lunafreya couldn’t last much longer. So, Calantia did the only thing she could. “I swear on my oath as a Guardian: I will take care of him,” she said, even as she wrapped her arms around both of them and the water came crashing down and swept them away.

“Thank you,” she heard before there was nothing but water. For several seconds, she was able to hold on, but Calantia lost her hold of them and was dashed against a building, blacking out.

When she woke up, she was caught half-way on a piece of a building, up to her chest in water. She heard voices, and they were nearby. Wait, she knew that voice! Groaning, she pulled herself out of the water, finding the world liked to spin a bit, but a quick potion took care of that. There were other injuries, certainly, but adrenaline was flooding her veins. She had to get to that voice, and she had to do it now. Coming over the edge of a large piece of rubble, she saw a sight that would haunt her for the rest of her days. Ardyn was hovering over Noctis, the same dagger he’d used to stab Lady Lunafreya ready to slit the other man’s throat. Not three yards away, Ignis was being pinned to the ground by two MT guards, missing his glasses and looking less put-together than she’d ever seen. Something had just rolled to a stop next to Ignis, but no one seemed to notice it had happened. Ardyn was going on about something, but Calantia didn’t care about that. She cared about the look that was coming over Ignis’s face. She had to stop him, and she had to do it now. With a great amount of effort, she jumped, landing in a roll and sending Ardyn sprawling, making the MTs jump back, and grabbing the Ring of Lucii in her hand, landing next to Ignis. “Don’t do it,” she whispered to him, giving him a chance to put it in his pocket for now. “I can handle this. Don’t even think about it.”

“Little Tia Lee, you’re getting to be more trouble than you’re worth.”

“Leave, Ardyn. You’ve lost this one.”

“My dear, we’ve only begun! You used to love my games so much!”

“You were different then, and you know it. This one, you’ve lost.”

“I don’t think I have,” Ardyn said, and he was suddenly in front of her, grabbing her by the throat tightly and squeezing. Her air was cut off, but she wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of panicking. Instead, she jerked her knee upwards and slammed her arms down on his arm, sending him stumbling back and doubling over for a moment.

“Don’t. Touch. Me,” she warned. “You don’t touch me, and you don’t touch them.”

“What makes you think I’ll listen to you, Little Tia Lee?”

“I’m calling in our Moogle.” Ardyn scoffed.

“A child’s promise? You can’t seriously think I’d give you that?” Calantia raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

“You’ve nothing if not your pride and your honor. You don’t lie, which is to your credit. You’ll skirt around the truth all day long, but you won’t actually tell one. Leave, now, and take the Empire with you. Leave this battle for another day. Killing him now won’t prove anything. This is the coward’s way out and you know it.” Ardyn smirked at her, everything about him perfectly relaxed and calm. 

“Perhaps you’re right,” he answered, but she immediately knew that he wouldn’t do what she asked. She’d been clinging to the hope that maybe she could appeal to his pride, but the minute he answered, she knew he wasn’t listening. “But you aren’t!” With that, he turned and raised the dagger over Noctis.

“No!” Ignis shouted, and the guards suddenly screamed, making Calantia turn.

“Ignis, no!” she screamed, but it was too late. Again, she was too late. Ignis put on the Ring of the Lucii, blue flames licking up around him as he groaned and struggled.

“If a Glaive can use it, so can I,” he managed to say. “Kings of Lucii, grant me your power!”

“Ignis! No!” she tried again, but Ardyn shoved her aside, intrigued by this new pawn in his game. 

“Interesting,” he muttered. Calantia got to her feet and put a hand over Noctis’s chest.

“Guardshell,” she whispered, and a golden shell appeared around him, protecting him until she could get back to help him. Now, she needed to get Ignis to take off that ring. Right that second. Lunging at Ardyn, she grabbed his back, pulling him away from Ignis, who was groaning in pain as flames licked up around him. It wasn’t meant for people other than the King of Lucis. The man who had used it to protect Insomnia had been consumed in the very fire that was licking up Ignis’s face that moment. “Ignis, now!” she screamed at him. If it took her with it, then so be it. But she made an oath to protect Noctis. She told Lady Lunafreya that she’d make sure he was never alone, and Ignis would rather be dead than leave his prince and friend’s side. “Ignis!” Ardyn’s own magic, twisted and dark and sick-feeling, swirled up around them both, but she wasn’t scared of it. Why would she be? There was a bright blue light, and Ardyn grunted, doubling over and Calantia scrambled off his back, her sword pressed against his throat. “Leave,” she growled in a voice that would have made Auron proud.

_ It did _ .

Ardyn laughed to himself, standing upright even as her sword cut into his neck. “Interesting indeed.” With that, he was gone, and Ignis collapsed where he stood, landing two feet from Noctis. Calantia ripped the ring off of his hand and put it in her pocket, the power humming and begging her to use it, but she knew better. The temptation was there, but she’d never give in to it.

“You absolute idiot,” she muttered, kneeling over Ignis’s wounded face. The skin all around his eyes was singed, and there was no way his eyes hadn’t been burned too. “You complete and utter moron. I told you, I  _ told _ you not to do it. I  _ told _ you.  _ No _ , listen to me,” she said when he tried to protest, “keep your eyes closed. Do  _ not _ open them. I mean it, Scientia. You keep your eyes closed, and I’ll worry about Noctis. He’s just fine. I protected him. He’s just sleeping. The fight took a lot out of him.”

“But--” She smacked his shoulder.

“No. He’s alright. You needlessly handled things that way, and now I have to keep you from going blind, if I can. Keep your eyes closed.”

“Iggy! Noct!” a voice shouted.

“Here!” Calantia shouted back, hearing Prompto’s shouting. Pounding footsteps sounded nearby.

“Where are you?”

“Over here! Ignis, quit moving. He’s right over there, protected by a spell. Nothing got him. He’s just sleeping. Stay still. I know it hurts, but I’m not using any potions until I’m sure about your eyes.”

“Cal,” he groaned.

“Yeah, I’m right here, you shoopuf. Savin’ your hide, like always.” Gladio and Prompto ran up to them, taking in the scene.

“Cal?” Gladio asked.

“Noctis is fine,” she replied. “He’s just sleeping. The fight with Leviathan wiped him out. You can’t touch him yet, though. The spell has to wear off.”

“What happened?” Prompto asked, but Calantia wasn’t focused on that.

“Gladio, give me your jacket,” she said. He obeyed, handing it over and leaving himself half-dressed in the cold, foggy air. “Blizzard,” she whispered, and the jacket turned frosty and cold. “Ignis, this is going on your face; it’ll be cold, but you keep it there. If it warms up, tell me. Keep your eyes closed, and I’m putting this on those burns.” He hissed through his teeth when the frozen jacket made contact with the burns, but he dutifully put up a hand to keep it there. “Tell me the  _ instant _ it gets warm, you understand?”

“Yes.” She was getting snappy, she knew, but she was scared, terrified of what that cursed Ring would do to him. She was terrified of what Noctis would do when he woke up. She was horrified at the thought of what Ardyn might try to do to them. If she didn’t focus on making sure all of her boys were okay, she’d shake apart into a panicked mess and be no help to anyone. “Gladio, Prompto, are you two alright?”

“Yeah,” Gladio answered, and Prompto nodded repeatedly, hovering worriedly over by Noctis.

“Can you carry Ignis?” she asked Gladio.

“Yeah, but--”

“I can get Noctis. We need to get those burns looked at. I’ve done what I can, but the sooner we get a doctor to look at them, the better.”

“A potion would--”

“Don’t!” Calantia shouted, even as Gladio had one in his hand ready to use. “If we use it too early, it might heal damage the wrong way.” She took the potion from him and said quietly, so quietly that Ignis and Prompto wouldn’t be able to hear, “He might go blind from this, Gladio. I want to avoid that if I can. Please?” Gladio looked haunted for a split second before what seemed like a wall went up behind his eyes, locking away his worry and fear and nodding at her.

“Alright. Can you handle Noct?”

“Yeah. We’re the same build, so it’ll be easy. We’re not all giants like the two of you.” The spell she’d used to protect Noctis had faded away, and she knelt next to him again. “Life,” she whispered, the blue glow around her hands again for a split second before she got Noctis up onto her back, holding his legs as Prompto got his arms around her neck. “Prompto, can you find the hospital?”

“Yeah, don’t worry,” he said, though his hands were shaking as he pulled out his phone to start looking. Gladio picked up Ignis gently, careful not to jostle the man’s head too much. Hitching Noctis up on her back, the group started to make their way through town, with Prompto in the lead for the majority of the time, except when he fell back a little to check on his friends. 


	11. Altissia Pt 3

“Don’t move,” Calantia said, putting a hand on Ignis’s shoulder. “It’s alright. You’re safe now.”

“Where are we?” he asked.

“Accordo Protectorate personal infirmary wing,” she answered. “Normal hospital was too busy with others injured during the fight. First Secretary offered her own doctors and medical staff here instead.” His hand went up to feel at his face, and she grabbed them. “Don’t. I know it itches, but you can’t bother those bandages. It could make everything worse.” Calantia sighed, not liking the thick bandages across his face anymore than he did, she was sure. 

“Noct?”

“Sleeping in a room down the hall a ways. He’s perfectly fine. I’ve been doing what I can to help him recover, but it really took a lot out of him.”

“He’s slipped into a coma, hasn’t he?”

“No, not exactly,” she answered. “It’s more of a stasis-recovery state. He pushed himself so hard, Ignis. You’d be so proud.”

“Always am,” he said lowly. “Gladio and Prompto?”

“They’re fine too. Sleeping right now. It’s the middle of the night. We’ve been taking turns sitting with you and Noctis. How do you feel?”

“My face itches.”

“Yes, well, it’s almost time to change the dressings. I’ll mention it when they come in to get you a salve for it. Anything else?”

“How long has it been?”

“Three days. They’ve had you heavily medicated to give you some time to heal. None of us wanted you to wake up alone, though.”

“Are you hurt?” he asked quietly.

“Not physically, no,” Calantia answered, squeezing his hand that didn’t have an IV in it in reassurance.

“You’re upset with me,” Ignis said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah, a bit. That was an incredibly reckless thing you did, Ignis. If you had died using the Ring, how would Noctis have felt?”

“I swore an oath to protect him with my life,” Ignis answered.

“But you’re also his friend. He doesn’t have many of those, you know. I understand, though. But seeing you consumed in that blue fire--that’s an image I’ll never get rid of.”

“Apologies.” His voice was slurring a bit at the edges, the medicine drawing him back under.

“I know. Get some rest, okay? Someone’ll be here when you wake up.” He was already out. When the nurse came in, Calantia told her about the itching he’d complained about and stepped outside to give the nurse privacy to work. She leaned against the wall, her arms crossed and her head bowed as she waited. The sound of footsteps caught her attention, and she looked up to see Gladio walking towards her.

“He okay?”

“Yeah. The nurse is in with him now. He woke up for about a minute before passing out again. He’ll be alright.” The Shield leaned next to her on the wall, and she rested her head against his bicep. “How’s Prompto?” She’d hardly seen much of the blond these past few days, as their rotation of watches had her relieving him just as he was about ready to drop.

“Worried. Jittery. You know how he is.”

“Two of his best friends are in the hospital. It makes sense.” They were tired, all of them, and worried, but their friends were more important. “You’d be the same if it was him in that bed, and you know it.”

“Yeah, but it’s not.”

“You’re still worried, though.”

“Of course I am. What if he can’t see ever again? How’s he supposed to--”

“Gladiolus Amicitia, you better not finish that sentence.” She cut him off with an angry glare, stepped away from him and looked up at him. “Until the doctors say there’s absolutely nothing else they can do, I’m holding out hope that his sight will come back on its own. And even if it doesn’t, he’ll go as far as he can push himself to stay by Noctis’s side, and we both know that.” He looked away from her, and she jabbed her finger into his chest. “He needs you right now in his corner, pushing for everything we can get. If you put that doubt in his head, it could stall out his recovery. From now on, you better be sayin’ nothing but good things. He’s already incredibly fortunate to be alive, Shield. I’m doing everything I can for him. You better do that same.”

“It’s not that--”

“I know exactly what it is, and you don’t have to worry about that right now. We’ll tackle that issue when it comes up. Not one minute before. For now, we’re safe, and Noctis and Ignis are alive. That’s all that matters.” The nurse came out, greeting both of them with a professional smile.

“The burn is healing nicely,” she reported. “The main concern is the damage to his eyes, but we’ll continue to treat it as best we can. We’ll keep the medication at the current levels for the rest of the week, at least, to give him time to recover naturally, before we think about other options.”

“So, the outlook is the same as before?” Calantia asked.

“Yes,” she answered. “If the damage is only to his cornea, there’s a chance we can do surgery to repair it. For now, the important thing is to keep the area clean and healing. Don’t let him mess with the bandages. It’s imperative that he let it heal if he wishes to use that eye again.”

“Will do,” Gladio said with a nod. The nurse bid them farewell, and the pair went into the room, looking at their sleeping friend.

“I can aid the process some,” Calantia said to him. “I just don’t want to cause damage by making it heal too quickly.”

“You’ll know when to stop,” Gladio said, and she looked up at him, her brow creased in worry.

“You don’t know that.”

“Yeah, I do.” Calantia sighed and stepped up to the bedside, her hands glowing blue as they hovered over his face, not touching, but close. “Entrustscan,” she whispered, and she heard Gladio gasp behind her as an icy-blue tether appeared between her and Ignis.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“If I can see exactly what’s injured, I can possibly aid it’s healing without damaging anything. It’s basically taking me exactly where the damage is.” She didn’t know the names of things, but she could see where the damage had been done. “Cure,” she whispered, and the blue tether pulsed once before dimming again. The injury was still there, but it was lesser. “Cure,” she whispered again. It shone at the end of the string of magic like a bead at the end of a string. Calantia really didn’t want to make any of the damage healed but scarred, if she could. One last whisper of “Cure” left her lips before the tether disappeared and she stepped away. “I don’t want to risk anything more,” she said, looking down at Ignis sleeping. “I’ll go send Prompto to bed.”

“Alright.” Gladio settled himself into the chair she’d been sitting in before. “Night.”

“Night.” She started to leave, but she stopped herself. Turning back, she came and bent down to hug his shoulders for a second. “Please don’t think I’m mad at you. I’m just worried.”

“I know,” he answered, giving her hands a squeeze. “Me too.” Calantia stepped back and left, padding down the long hallway to where Noctis’s room was. When she arrived, Prompto was sitting on a chair, staring at his best friend while blinking sleepily.

“Prompto,” Calantia said quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Head on to bed, yeah?”

“Hey, Cal,” he yawned, stretching a bit and standing up. “What took so long?”

“Ignis woke up for about a minute and passed out before the nurse could come in. She says there’s not much they can do for how.”

“He woke up?” Prompto echoed, looking immediately more awake.

“He’s sleeping again, though. I don’t know if he’ll remember even talking to me. Go on to bed, Prompto. It’s late, and you’re tired.” He sighed, nodding his head a bit. They all looked a mess these days, but Prompto was taking this harder than the rest of them. Until one of their friends woke up and they knew they’d be alright, none of them were sleeping well, and all of them weren’t taking the best care of themselves they could. She and Gladio had threatened to call Cindy if Prompto didn’t start eating more. Gladio had threatened to make Calantia run laps with him if she didn’t at least try to sleep every night. Prompto had actually cried while begging Gladio to talk to them about what he was thinking. All of them were falling apart, and they knew it.

“Okay, Cal,” Prompto relented. “You’d tell me if anything else happens, right?”

“Of course. Go on now.” He left, and Calantia stepped over to Noctis, her hands glowing blue again. “Life.” The pulse was small, but it was there. She did this once a day, making sure that he was well and truly okay. Settling into the chair Prompto had vacated, she crossed her legs and pulled out the book she’d borrowed from the library to keep herself occupied in her vigil at Noctis’s bedside until Gladio came and sent her off to bed in several hours.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ignis, come on, I know you hate it, but please?” Calantia asked. “If we don’t, your eye will scar over.”

“I’m fine, Cal,” he protested. 

“You’re not. Don’t lie to me. I know you’re in pain. Noctis hasn’t moved, and there’s nothing we can do until he wakes up. Please. Don’t make me get Prompto. I really don’t want to.” Ignis was off the medications, though his eyes were still bandaged. They had to change the dressing and put salve on his burns multiple times a day, and the absolute worst part? They had to flush out his scarred left eye to keep it moist and encourage the muscles to keep working. It was painful, and they all hated it, but it had to be done to give him his best shot.

“There’s no point,” he said.

“There is. If, after all of this, you’re healed enough, your sight might come back. That’s so important, Ignis! It’s huge! We just have to keep at it. I can put some numbing drops around it, if you want? The doctor cleared that this morning.” Ignis sighed, getting up from his chair in Noctis’s room. He hardly left these days, when the doctor didn’t demand he get back to his own room for rest.

“Very well,” he sighed, and she took his elbow. He was still weak, and he had to learn to get around on his own, but Calantia liked having him close, so she would know if something happened. He’d scared her, and he knew it. 

“Thank you, Ignis. I know it’s not fun, or very flattering, but you don’t know how much progress you’ve made. It’s--this same injury when I was a child would have cost you both your eyes and movement in half your face. The burn is almost healed completely, really.”

“That’s what the doctor’s say, too.”

“But you don’t listen to them, and you know it. If one of us wasn’t in the room, would you even know what to do?”

“Yes. I know how to treat burns, Calantia.” She sighed. He was hurting, and he didn’t mean it, but the boys so rarely called her by her name these days that hearing him say it almost felt like a slap to the face. She didn’t say anything more on their way back to his room, where the ointments and things were kept. He’d been moved out of the infirmary room and into a more comfortable one closer to Noctis. With gentle hands, she undid the bandages on his eye, and he dutifully tipped back his head so she could get the medical rinse into his eye and wash it out. He groaned, his fist clenching. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, holding his eye open with her fingers as it worked. His jaw was clenched, and he didn’t answer. After the rinse was done, she carefully wiped off his face with a soft towel and put in the numbing drops so the pain wouldn’t be so much for him. Then, she rubbed the medical ointment on his burn marks and replaced the bandages with clean ones. “Done. Gladio should be back soon. What would you like to do?”

“I’ll sit here, thank you,” he replied, facing blankly ahead, his face closed off and emotionless.

“Mind if I sit with you?” she asked.

“I’d like to be alone, please.” Her heart dropped, and she bit her lip. He was hurting; he was processing; he wasn’t mad at her.

“Alright. Call me if you need me, then.” She stepped outside his room, closing the door behind her. This wing of the Protectorate estate was their own, so there was nobody around. She, Gladio, Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis all had their own rooms in this hallway. The guard and offices were in another area of the building. It was quiet and peaceful, and nobody was there to ask questions. She sat down by his door, not willing to leave him completely alone. There was a yell and a crash, but it was full of anger, not pain. Another crash sounded, and tears sprung up in Calantia’s eyes, dripping silently down her face. She didn’t know how to help him. She wanted to, with all her heart, but what was there she could do? More crashes sounded, and she stayed right where she was, tears flowing in quiet, sad rivers down her cheeks. “Cal?” Prompto’s voice called from one end of the room. She didn’t know what made her do it, but she sprang to her feet and ran at the blond, crashing into him in a hug and crying into his shoulder. “Cal? What’s wrong? Is Iggy okay?” She nodded, then shook her head, then nodded again. “Cal?”

“I don’t know how to help him,” she whispered. “I don’t know what to do.” A giant hand landed on her back, and Gladio patted her for a minute before walking down the hallway to where Ignis’s room was.

“Specs?” he called before stepping inside. Prompto continued hugging her, and she finally pulled away.

“I think I’m going for a walk,” she said. “I’ll be back later.”

“Want me to come with you?”

“No, thank you. Perhaps another time.”

“Alright,” Prompto said, giving her a concerned look. She swiped at her face and walked away, heading into the slowly-rebuilding streets of Altissia. She stuck to the underground tunnels for the most part until she finally reached a staircase she knew would lead her up to a patio that overlooked the sea. She knew she’d be undisturbed there because Wesk had bought out this space for her to use whenever she was in town. She sometimes liked to be outdoors without anyone to bother her, but it was hard to find a place like that in Altissia. Pulling out a small key from her belt, Calantia unlocked the cast-iron gate and stepped into her quiet space.

“I don’t know what to do,” she said, sitting down on the swing there.

_ You’re doing enough. _

“But I don’t know how to help him.”

_ You’ve done all you can. It’s his choice now. _

“I could help his pain; I just don’t want to heal something and make things worse.”

_ Calantia. _ She knew that tone. She was getting worked up, and she’d do no good if she couldn’t keep calm.  _ You’ve done enough. The rest is up to him. He has to make his own story. _

“I just want to help,” she whispered.

_ You did. Now it’s time to move on. _

“You can’t expect me to leave them?” she gasped.

_ No. You’ve healed all you can. What do you do after healing? _

“Recover. Work your way up to where you were.”

_ And? _

“He doesn’t want my help. Besides, I don’t know anything about this.”

_ Find ways to get him back to where he was, then. He’s worried about his usefulness. Make him useful again. _

“But how?”

_ That is up to you.  _ She sat up there, on that porch, looking out at the ocean, for hours. She tried to come up with things Ignis could do as he got better that would help him feel better, but she couldn’t find something. Auron had gone irritatingly quiet, leaving her to flounder alone. As the last hints of daylight left, she made her way back down the stairs to the estate. No one was in the hallway when she returned to their hallway, so she slipped into her room quietly, not wanting to bother anyone. She took a bath, soaking in scented water and listening to quiet music. Finally, she got out and decided to head to bed. She got dressed and braided her hair before stepping back out into her room.

“Oh!” she yelped, jumping when she saw Ignis sitting on one of the chairs next to the fireplace. “Sorry, Ignis. Were you there before? I didn’t notice you.”

“No. I’ve only just sat down.”

“Oh, alright. Was there something you needed?” He stood up and turned towards her, reaching out a hand as he felt his way through the room with his cane and hands. She reached out a hand for him to grab before he missed her completely, and he took his, coming to a stop.

“I must apologize for my behavior these past few days,” he said. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“No, Ignis, don’t worry about it. I know you’re having a hard time of things.”

“Yes, I have, but that is no reason for me to snap at you and send you away when you’re suffering as much as I am.”

“I’ve had much worse; I’m okay, really. I’m only worried for you and Noctis, honest.”

“Who would both be dead if it weren’t for you. Gladio told me about all that you’ve done since that day, and how hard you’ve been pushing yourself to make sure that Noctis stays healthy and I have the possibility to regain my sight. I--Since the age of six, I’ve always had to be the responsible one. It’s hard for me to suddenly be helpless and lost in a world I no longer know.”

“Things’ll get easier, Ignis, I know they will. And you’re not helpless at all! Don’t think--”

“Cal, stop it. I know all of that. You haven’t stopped telling me, and I believe it, but it’s sometimes hard to stop from feeling that way all the same.” Ignis did something then that she always cherished afterwards. He hugged her. Prompto was the only hugger of the group. Ignis and Gladio preferred the shoulder pat or encouraging word. But he hugged her all the same, and she didn’t mean to grip onto him like he’d fall apart if she didn’t, but Calantia was so worried about him and also so relieved that he was even remotely alright that she didn’t care. “Thank you, Cal, for everything you’ve done. It means more to me than you could possibly know.”

“You’re welcome,” she answered. “What else are friends for?”


	12. The Mines

Noctis surprised all of them when he woke up two weeks later. Ignis made his way slowly into Gladio’s room, where she, Gladio, and Prompto were all playing a card game. “He’s awake,” he said, and Calantia was on her feet in an instant.

“You told him?”

“He asked,” Ignis answered.

“Maybe we should give him a minute?” Prompto suggested.

“Gladio, why don’t you go get some food from the kitchens for all of us?” Calantia asked. “He’s bound to be hungry, and we need to eat too.”

“Sure.”

“C’mon, Specs, you can sit in for him!” Prompto said. Ignis came and sat down, a smirk on his lips.

“I don’t know how much good I’ll be,” he said.

“Oh, that’s fine. He was winning by a landslide.”

“Iggy, don’t you dare!” Gladio warned as he stepped outside. The others grinned for a minute before Ignis felt around the table and picked up his cards. They played two rounds, Ignis helping the other two catch up by willingly playing bad cards. Gladio came back with enough food for all of them, and they all headed back to Noctis’s room, hoping that maybe he would be okay with all of them there now.

“Should we go in one at a time?” Prompto whispered.

“I’ll go,” Ignis said, stepping back into the room. They heard quiet voices, and Calantia tapped her fingers together nervously. The door opened again, and he nodded to them. Prompto was the first in the room, smothering Noctis in a hug by the time that she and Gladio managed to get inside and the door closed. No one asked if he was alright; they knew he wasn’t. Instead, they ate amazing food from the kitchens and continued their card game, Gladio complaining that Ignis had let them catch up to him. Noctis watched them all quietly from his seat on the bed with Ignis sitting next to him.

“Gladio, no fair!” Prompto whined when he won again.

“He’s cheating, he has to be,” Calantia said, putting her cards down and shaking her head. “No one is that lucky.”

“Not my fault you guys don’t know how to play,” Gladio said, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat with a proud smirk on his face. “Amicitias don’t cheat.”

“I seem to recall a certain party when we were twelve that says otherwise,” Ignis chimed in.

“Ooh, juicy! I wanna hear!” Prompto exclaimed, hopping up on the bed at Ignis’s feet. “Spill, Iggy.”

“Don’t you dare!” Gladio said. 

“I wanna hear this too,” Calantia said, sitting next to Prompto and facing Noctis. She gave him a smile that he weakly returned, but he seemed to be alright with all the mindless chatter and noise for the moment. She was sure that would change. Ignis launched into a story that did not paint the Shield in a good light, and Calantia and Prompto laughed heartily at his expense. Eventually, the others went to bed for the night, and Calantia stayed to clean up the mess they’d made. Noctis was still sitting on his bed, the notebook he and Lady Lunafreya had written letters to each other in clutched to his chest. “Noctis?” she asked gently. He looked up at her with watery eyes. “You know we’re here for you, right?”

“Yeah,” he managed. 

“You don’t have to be strong for us.”

“I know.” She wasn’t getting through to him. She sat on the edge of his bed, biting her lip for a moment while she thought of what to say without making things worse.

“If you need a moment to yourself before we leave, which we aren’t in a hurry to do, I’ve got a tiny space that Wesk bought for me. I made a copy of the key for you, and I put the location in your phone if you want it. Just tell me you’re going for a walk, and I’ll keep the others behind.” He gave her a grateful look and nodded, his eyes shimmering with tears. “You aren’t alone, Noctis. As long as you know that, it’s all that matters to me.”

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“Sleep well, Noctis,” she said as she carried their trash out to throw away in her room. “It’s going to get worse,” she said once she was in the solace of her own room.

_ You say that with such surety. _

“He’s lost so much now,” she replied. “His home, his father, and now his friend and fiancee. He blames himself for a lot of things already, but this? He held it together for us today, but he’s mourning. It’s going to get a lot worse before it begins to get better.”

_ And you’ll be there for him every minute of it. _

What neither she nor Auron knew was how bad it was going to get. Not even Ignis could force him to eat most days. Prompto couldn’t get him to smile. Gladio never elicited any response when he asked him anything. Calantia rarely managed to coax him out of bed. It was awful, and it made them all fall apart again. 

Ignis’s burn still had a long way to go before it was healed, but he was managing to get around a bit better. Calantia had to remind him to take care of himself too because he often got consumed by his worry over Noctis. The good news was the bandages could come off, but the ointment still had to be applied, and the rinses continued. He forgot more often than not, and she had to start setting alarms on his phone for them instead.

Prompto was awkward around his best friend, his usual jokes and comments not getting any kind of response. They used to spend hours playing King’s Knight, pressed up next to each other like children and always whispering or laughing together at things that made no sense to anyone but the best of friends. You couldn’t separate them if you tried. Now, Prompto could be found at Calantia’s side, some part of him always touching her. He’d taken to linking their pinkies together when they were standing together, as if he needed someone to keep him grounded. He’d be found at Ignis’s side more often than not, helping the man learn to navigate in a calm, patient manner.

Gladio was the worst. He got angry all the time now, shouting and throwing things and disappearing for hours on end to who-knew where, seemingly always stomping about and furious. The first week, he’d been understanding. After all, Noctis was mourning. The second week, he’d been lenient still, but he started pushing for them to move on. The third week, he had no patience for anyone, and no one, not even Ignis, knew what to do. The fourth week, Noctis announced they were leaving, but he did it because he had to, not because he wanted to. Cid had dutifully waited with the boat in the event they were ready to leave. Prompto helped guide Ignis through the bustling streets of Altissia, and Calantia was certain she would never be able to come back here again. She’d sent Wesk the keys to the patio along with a note thanking him for everything, but saying goodbye all the same. Noctis didn’t speak much, and only a prompt from Gladio got him to board the boat. The entire boat ride was silent, and Calantia sat up in the front with Cid, crying silently because she didn’t know how to help. Cid, to his credit, didn’t fuss at her for doing so. They made their way to Gralea, where the Niflheim Empire was. A message from Cor, Head Marshall to the remainders of the Crownsguard, said they had discovered that the Crystal, the thing that gave all kings of Lucis their power, was being held in a base there. 

So after they arrived at the coast, they loaded the Regalia into the back of the train in case they needed her, bought tickets, and set off on a train towards the capital.

The train ride was stiff and silent, and Noctis didn’t even sit in the same grouping of chairs, sitting by himself across the aisle. Calantia squeezed onto the bench seat next to Gladio, who soon got up and left, unable to take the silence. Prompto, to his credit, finally broke the silence a few miles into their ride, reminding himself that they were going through Tenebrae. “Not before stopping at the Royal Tomb in Cartanica,” Ignis said, turning his head towards the window.

“It’s in that abandoned mine, right?” Calantia asked.

“Indeed.”

“You sure you’re up to that?” Prompto asked, not wanting to upset Ignis at all. The man sighed a bit.

“The wounds have mended. Eyesight’s a matter of time.”

“It will come back, Ignis,” Calantia said, reaching over and taking his hand. “I just know it will. It’ll just take a bit longer than one would think.” She knew his hope was wavering, but she also knew someone had to stay hopeful. She hated that it was her, because she cried so often her eyes were almost always rimmed with red. She and Prompto liked to take turns using the other’s shoulder to cry on when the others weren’t around. Ignis didn’t answer her, and Prompto remained silent. Gladio came back, standing over all of them before he looked at Noctis.

“The hell’s wrong with you?” he demanded of Noctis.

“Gladio,” Calantia said, trying to get him to stop before it began, again.

“What?” Noctis asked in a raspy voice. It was the first time he’d spoken in days.

“We’re not stopping in Tenebrae,” Gladio continued, ignoring Calantia’s subtle plea for peace. “You need to grow up and get over it.”

“I am over it,” Noctis said, standing up and getting into the Shield’s face. “I’m here, aren’t I?” Gladio grabbed a hold of Noctis’s jacket, angry and dangerous.

“Maybe when you’re not too busy moping, you can look around and give a shit about someone worse off than you.”

“Gladio!” Calantia tried again.

“Let go of me,” Noctis bit out.

“How’s that ring fit ya? You’d rather carry it around than wear it?” Calantia had left it in Noctis’s hand the minute they’d gotten him settled back in Altissia, his hand gripping it in the weeks he’d been sleeping. Now, though, he didn’t wear it. Only kept it in his pocket. “She gave her life so you could do your duty, not so you could sit around feeling sorry for yourself.”

“You don’t think I know that?” Noctis said, his voice getting louder.

“You don’t! Ignis took one for you too, and for what?” Gladio shouted. Prompto was shifting uncomfortably in his seat, and Calantia had ducked her head, tears dripping directly onto the floor instead of down her cheeks.

“Enough, Gladio!” Ignis commanded. For a brief moment, there was silence.

“You think you’re a king, but you’re a coward,” Gladio growled.

“Shut up!” Noctis retorted, his hands coming up to fight Gladio.

“Don’t do this!” Prompto exclaimed, jumping up to try to get between them. Calantia got up to help too, pulling at Gladio’s raised fist.

“Gladio, no!” Gladio shoved Prompto away and his elbow clipped Calantia in the head as he did, snapping her head to the right as pain welled up in her face. She stumbled back, catching herself on the seat behind Ignis’s head.

“Sorry, Ignis,” she muttered, falling into Prompto’s seat, even as the two men kept fighting.

“I get it, alright? I get it!” Noctis shouted, his voice cracking and wavering even as he shoved Gladio away.

“Then get a grip! Pull your head outta your ass already!” There was more silence, and Noctis turned and walked away, Prompto spinning after him.

“Noct!” he called.

“Leave ‘im,” Gladio growled before heading in the opposite direction. Prompto sighed and sat down in the seat Calantia had been sitting in, his hands clasped as he rested his elbows on his knees.

_ They need to get over this or they’ll never succeed, _ Auron said.

“You think I don’t know that?” Calantia bit out, making Prompto jump. “Oh, sorry,” she apologized, patting Prompto’s hands. “It wasn’t you. Ignore me, please.”

“Your mentor causing problems again?” Ignis asked.

“No more than usual,” she answered.

_ This will tear all of you apart if you let it, _ Auron continued. Calantia sighed, her face throbbing from Gladio’s elbow.

“He’s the champion of stating the obvious.”

“Are you alright?” She hummed slightly.

“Why do you ask?”

“You landed hard when they were fighting,” he replied.

“Just off balance. Prompto? What about you? He shoved you too.”

“I’m fine. Had worse.” She nodded, looking down at the ground, even though tears were still dripping down her face.

“I know we’ll get there pretty early in the day, but do you think that we could wait before we go down into the mine?” she asked.

“Why?”

“I just think we should tackle it on a full night’s sleep, if any of us can get it.” Noctis suddenly walked past them, but he didn’t stop. 

“The chances aren’t great of that,” Ignis replied.

“I didn’t think so,” Calantia relented. “I’ll be right back.” She stood to her feet. Prompto took her hand, and she looked back at him. “Bathroom, Prompto. I’m fine.”

“Cal, your face,” he said sadly.

“I’m fine. I’ve had worse.” With that, she gently pulled her hand out of his grasp and headed in the direction that Noctis had gone in. She passed Gladio coming back, and he suddenly stopped her with a hand on her arm.

“Cal, I--”

“Don’t, Amicitia. You’ve done enough, don’t you think?” She turned her face away from him, her unbraided hair hiding it from him. He didn’t stop, though, pulling back her hair to look at her cheek, which she knew was quickly turning a violent purple color.

“Did I do that?”

“You’ve done more than that,” she replied, hating the defeated tone in her voice as she pushed his hand away from her. “Leave me alone, Shield.” She continued on her way, finding Noctis in the observation deck of the train. 

“Go away, Cal,” Noctis said, his voice thick. She wouldn’t, though. She had something she had to say to him, and it would be done now, or not at all.

_ Don’t do it. _ Auron’s warning fell right off of her. He wouldn’t stop her.

“I’ll be quick, I promise. I’m not here to fight or anything.”

“Here to defend Gladio?”

“No. I’m not taking sides. That’s not what I’m here for.” She leaned on the railing next to him, looking out at the dry desert they were heading through. “Maybe the answer is obvious, but I need to hear it from your lips, please.”

“What?”

“Of all the things you could have right now, what do you want?”

“Huh?” he asked, looking over at her in confusion.

“If you could have anything you wanted, right here and now, no questions asked, what would it be?”

“Luna,” he said without hesitation. Calantia smiled a bit and nodded.

“That’s what I thought.” She turned and headed back to the other cars.

“Wait, that’s it?” he asked.

“Yes. I just needed to hear you say it.”

“Why?”

“Voice in my head wouldn’t shut up about getting you what you needed. Had to prove to myself I really couldn’t help.”

“Cal,” Noctis said, for once in the past few weeks his face showing something other than nothingness or anger. It was pity, and it was directed at her. Even now, he was still worried about that voice in her head.

“No, it’s okay,” she replied, waving him off as she opened the door. “He’s always like this. Don’t worry about me.”

_ Now you’re lying. Is that what you’ve allowed yourself to fall to? _

“You don’t know the half of what I’m allowing myself to fall to, old man,” she muttered as she walked back to where the others were. Gladio was sitting in the seat Noctis had been sitting in before the fight, and she took her new spot next to Ignis again. They eventually pulled into the train station above the abandoned mine in Cartanica, and all of them disembarked. Noctis stopped at the stalls around the station, buying anything they might need while they were down in the mine. Calantia made sure that they had enough food to feed themselves if they had to stay the night down there, though she hoped that they wouldn’t have to. 

She watched Noctis run around the station, helping a woman find her baby chocobos. Prompto took a few pictures of them after they were all gathered and running around the woman’s legs like she was a May pole. The pair cracked a smile for what felt like the first time in months. Ignis was sitting on a bench next to the elevators, and Prompto told Ignis about them, describing all the chicks in great detail for him. Calantia was going to dehydrate from how often she was crying nowadays. They left Ignis for the moment, saying that they were going to look over the mines a few feet away and to call if he needed anything. 

Finally, Noctis headed towards the elevator, and Calantia nudged Prompto’s elbow. “We’re going,” she said, and he stepped back from the railing. Ignis got to his feet and stopped Noctis before he could get in, and they could hear the conversation as they got closer.

“Ready to set out?” he asked the king. For a split second, Noctis looked torn, and Calantia was struck by the fear that he might actually suggest that Ignis stay behind. Instead, Noctis nodded.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

“I’ll manage somehow,” Ignis said, and Calantia stepped up, hooking her arm through his as if he was going to escort her at a gala event.

“I couldn’t hope for a better escort, really,” she said, hoping to lighten the air a bit. She was granted with a smile from Ignis, and that was enough for her.

“I’ll try to remain good company, my lady,” he replied.

“You could never be otherwise, Ignis,” she answered. Gladiolus appeared from wherever he’d hidden away at, and they all climbed into the elevator, descending in a tense silence thanks to the Shield and Noctis. When they reached the bottom of the shaft, they stepped out and were greeted with a foggy, humid bog.

“Ick,” Calantia said, sticking right where she was next to Ignis.

“Feelin’ a little outta my element,” Prompto commented.

“We’re a foreign species in this environment,” Ignis said as they started forward, Noctis taking the lead as usual. “Mind we don’t end up prey.”

“Right. Good tip,” Noctis said, and she couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Ignis didn’t seem to mind.

“At this point, anything would be stupid to challenge those two,” Calantia muttered, and Ignis hummed in agreement. Noctis sprinted ahead before suddenly stopping and looking back as the others kept more at Ignis’s pace, who was better about keeping a normal pace but certainly couldn’t run like Noctis was.

“Footing’s bad. Watch your step,” Gladiolus fairly barked.

“As best I can,” Ignis replied.

“Don’t let go of my arm, Ignis,” Calantia said quietly. “There are holes everywhere.”

“Thank you, Cal.”

“Go at your own pace,” Prompto added. “We’ll wait.” Prompto stuck close to the pair, ready to help if anything happened. Noctis waited for them to catch up before going on ahead at his own speed. Soon, he was nearly lost in the fog ahead of them.

“Is it too much to ask the royal procession sticks together?” the Shield snapped.

“Too much to ask you to shut it?” Noctis snarled back.

“Gentlemen! If we could act like civilized people for more than five minutes, that would be splendid!” Calantia said, and they had the decency to look slightly chastised. “I’m gonna kill both of ‘em,” Calantia whispered.

“It’s fine, Cal,” Ignis answered. They headed down the path, which was thankfully mostly okay, still packed down from the years people had walked on it. They eventually left that path, though, and sloshed through swampy water and mud. Calantia was glad she’d worn her thigh-high boots today so her socks didn’t get wet. Ignis, however, wasn’t faring as well. He stumbled several times, and she and Prompto helped keep him from going face-first into the mire.

“Don’t push yourself, Ignis,” the Shield said. Noctis constantly ran up ahead before waiting for them to catch up, and it was clearly grating on the Shield’s nerves. He held his tongue, though, and Calantia was thankful for small favors. At one point, Nocits was so far ahead that Calantia couldn’t see him anymore, Gladiolus providing the way towards him while the three of them brought up the rear of the sad procession.

“I’m slowing you down,” Ignis muttered.

“You’re worth waiting for,” Calantia replied. “Besides, we’re finding some good items, and none of us are as tired as we normally are rushing through these places.”

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, Iggy,” Prompto said. “Noct’s just bein’ an idiot.”

“They both are,” Calantia said. “Complete chocobo brains, the both of ‘em.” Ignis remained quiet, steadily pushing onwards. Eventually, they ran into monsters, two gigantoads at that. Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto leapt into the fray, and Calantia brought out her throwing knives, covering the trio while making sure nothing snuck up on her and Ignis. She let him fight, though, throwing his daggers in the correct directions based on the sounds of them moving in the water. She was proud. When the fight ended, Noctis looked over at Ignis.

“Hey, you should hang back,” he said, and Calantia shot him with a glare that surprised her when it didn’t fling ice at him.

“Was I in the way?” Ignis asked.

“No, you weren’t,” Noctis replied, sounding genuinely distraught. “It’s just--” He trailed off with a sigh, and as Calantia took Ignis’s arm again, she felt him deflate a little.

“You did just fine,” she assured him. “He’s just worried about you.”

“He needn’t be.”

“You’re his friend. You’re practically brothers. He’s going to worry, just like you’ll always worry about him.” They trekked up and down the mines, dealing with monsters they couldn’t avoid and Noctis perpetually running ahead, Gladiolus following at a more conservative pace, and Ignis, Calantia, and Prompto trailing behind. Ignis stumbled more frequently off the beaten path, but the other two were always there to catch him and provide conversation. Eventually, the sun started to set, and lighting was getting poor.

“Noctis, we oughtta stop for the night,” she said in one of the rare moments he was nearby.

“We’ve come too far to make it back to the elevator by nightfall,” Prompto said. 

“There’s a haven at the top of this hill,” Noctis said, and they sloshed through more puddles before eventually reaching the top. Sure enough, there was a haven, and Gladiolus, Noctis, and Prompto pitched the tents while Calantia got a fire started and began rummaging through their food supply. She managed to find enough for a decent stew, and she was a good cook, not as amazing as Ignis, but good all the same. Dinner was eaten in tense silence, and when rain started to fall, they all huddled into the tent. It was barely big enough for five people, but they managed. Gladiolus and Noctis took opposite sides of the tents, and Calantia rolled her eyes at them. Prompto took the spot next to Noctis, and Calantia took the spot next to Gladiolus, putting Ignis in the middle. They managed to fit only because Prompto and Calantia ended up using Ignis as a human pillow, pressed up against him for warmth and because the other two were radiating such pent up anger and hostility that neither of them wanted to stay close to them.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Calantia woke up to the sound of the tent opening. She slipped out of Ignis’s grasp and crawled out into the damp air to see Noctis sitting by the fire that was crackling merrily now that the rain had stopped. She’d hoped that all of them getting out and fighting things would help situations, but it only seemed to make things worse. “Noctis?” she called quietly.

“I’m fine,” he replied.

“I wasn’t going to ask. Only if you wouldn’t mind if I sat with you.”

“I don’t feel like talking.”

“You can just listen, if you’d like. I can stay quiet if I need to.”

“Go ahead.” Calantia stared into the fire. “Wait. How’s your face?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“I saw Gladio hit you.” Oh, that.

“It was an accident. I used a potion. It’s already healed.” Noctis nodded, not even bothering to check. “Do you know how long I was alone for?” she asked.

“No.”

“2, 361 years. Just me, no one else. Sure, there were people around, but they didn’t remember Sin or speak Spiran, or even know who the fayth were. Then, Lucis was founded, and I lost my first two friends in three hundred years. I wandered around for two thousand years with only the voice in my head, then I met Cid and eventually Cindy, and I still wandered, but I had purposes to my travels sometimes. Then, Cid asked me to go look for four guys that had disappeared in channels down by the Insomnia checkpoint.” Tears dripped silently down her face, but she didn’t make a sound to hint that she was crying. 

She wasn’t sure if Noctis would care much anyway. He was going through the motions these days, asking because he knew he should. Gladiolus didn’t care either, so consumed in his anger that he rarely noticed others were in the room. Ignis didn’t know to search for hurt, but she was more honest with him than any of the others. He cared, but he was struggling in his own manner. Prompto, now Prompto she knew cared. He knew exactly how she felt, watching his friends tear themselves apart and wreck others in their wakes. They’d cried in each other’s arms enough over the past few weeks to be as close as siblings. She was sure the thing she was planning would hurt him the most, but it was the only thing she could think of to fix things. “I haven’t laughed so much or so often in years, not since Yuna’s pilgrimage. I haven’t enjoyed life like I have with all of you. Noctis, when I tell you I am grateful that Cid sent me on that hunt, believe me. You four are the absolute best thing I could have ever stumbled upon. I don’t regret one moment of travelling with you.” Noctis was quiet, but she knew he was still awake.

“Thanks.”

“Of course.” They sat in silence for a little while before Noctis got up and wiped off the seat of his pants.

“I’m going back to bed.”

“I’ll stay up a bit longer. Goodnight, Noctis.”

“Night.” He slipped into the tent, zipping it up partially, but not so much that she couldn’t get back in if she needed to. She wouldn’t, though. She had work to do.


	13. The Mines Pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small warning: There are tones that might be considered as suicide in this chapter. I don't see them as that, more as a sacrifice for the greater good (much like the game's ending). I will post a short summary at the very end of the chapter so you are free to skip this particular chapter and still learn what happened.
> 
> Please, take care of yourself and your mental health first!

Her flashlight wasn’t the brightest thing in the world, but it did the trick as she made her way back up the path to the elevator. Tears were dripping down her face, but she knew exactly what she was doing. No matter what Ignis or Gladiolus or Prompto or Noctis or even Auron told her, she knew that this was her fault. It was her job to keep Lady Lunafreya safe, and she’d failed. It was her job to keep Noctis safe, and she’d failed. It was her job to be friend and advisor to Somnus, and she’d failed. It was her job to help Ardyn, and she’d failed. Well, no more. She was done letting down the people she held dear. Of all the things she’d told the group, she held one final secret to herself, and she had sworn to never tell anyone about it unless there was no getting around it. Her four friends were asleep back in the tent, and she’d long-since mastered walking quietly but quickly. 

She’d left her favorite dagger, the one that Lulu had given her for her birthday the year after they’d defeated Sin, on Ignis’s pack. She’d put her only remaining sphere that was full of pictures and videos from her time with Yuna and the others along with instructions in Prompto’s pack. She’d left her favorite book next to Gladio’s pack, and she’d placed a music track with all of her favorite songs, along with one of the swords she’d had made that looked like Auron’s besides Noctis’s shoes. The elevator ride was rickety, and the storm was going to pick back up at any minute, but Calantia didn’t care. Reaching the top, she found nobody on the platform. Everyone had gone home for the night. It was perfect. She stood on the balcony she’d been on not six hours ago with Prompto, overlooking the abandoned mine they now slept in. But she’d known then that it wouldn’t be a happy place to be. Now, as the wind picked up and howled around her, whipping her half-braided hair around her, she took a deep breath. “Auron, this is it,” she said, her voice nearly shoved back into her throat by the wind.

_ Calantia, this isn’t what he wanted. _

“Maybe not, but it’s the only way I know I can make this right.”

_ This isn’t the way. _

“It’s the only one I’m willing to try now. You won’t stop me. You’ve never been able to. You’re dead, and I’m alive, and I’m going to stop hurting the ones I love.” With that, her hands glowed blue, the glow spreading around her until she was emitting a cold blue light that lit up the area around her. “ **Bahamut, it’s time to close our deal,** ” she said, the Spiran flowing off her tongue powerful and demanding. A light flashed, momentarily blinding her, before the giant Astral was floating in the air in front of her, his giant purple eyes staring down at her.

**The time is not yet right for the battle of the Chosen King, Calantia Naelee. Why have you called me here?**

**“You owe me a debt, Bahamut, a deal we made years ago, before you chose this form and started playing your games again.”** Maybe she was being disrespectful, but she wanted to get this over with and had no time for decorum. “ **You owe me something, no matter what I ask. It was the price I paid for agreeing to help Yuna release you from your slumber.”**

**And you would use this debt here and now?**

**“I would. Leave this giant form and talk to me like you did then.”** The giant floating Astral disappeared, the form of the hooded boy she’d known back in Spira appearing in front of her instead. 

**What is your request, Calantia Naelee?**

**“The life of Lady Lunafreya to be restored.”** Almost before she finished her sentence, Bahamut was already shaking his head.

**It cannot be done. The Oracle knew her role long ago.**

**“Don’t lie to me, Bahamut,”** Calatia snapped, her eyes flashing cobalt before returning to their regular brown again. “ **She would have survived had Ardyn not gotten involved. It was my failure that brought about her death, not anything more. I know the job of the Oracle as well as you do. I was there when you ‘Astrals’ decided you wanted to go this route instead of fixing things yourselves.”**

**You can’t save him, you know.** Bahamut’s voice was as matter-of-fact as ever. It made her furious.

“ **Why else would you curse me with the spirit of my mentor in my head? Why else would you destine a boy to go through all of this, only to never see the results? Why else would you make me spend all this time ALONE?”** Calantia was shaking, and the rain had started to pour again, lighting flashing all over and thunder cracking angrily. The rain soaking her hid the tears she was crying.

**You were the best choice to guide the Chosen King.**

**“You didn’t know all this would happen, don’t pretend that you did. You’re trying to fix things now, making sure your ending happens. You owe me a debt, Bahamut. Pay it, now. We agreed when we made our deal I would get something, no matter what I asked. You brought back Tidus for Yuna; give Lunafreya back to Noctis.”**

**That was different.**

**“How did he end up in the Farplane then, hm? You’re making excuses.”**

**I would grant you anything you wanted, but this? I cannot.** Calantia’s tears increased in frequency, especially when she picked up the sound of the elevator moving.

“ **You coward! You bastard!”** she shouted at him when he started to back away. “ **If you do this, I’ll tell them everything! All of it! About why the Starscourge exists in the first place and why Noctis has to die to get rid of it!”** This made him pause. She knew how important this story was to him. This was how he wanted things to end up. If she could get Lunafreya back to Noctis, maybe they could overturn his plans together. She’d tell him, even if Calantia didn’t get to.

**Telling them would change nothing.** The calm tone was upset by his fists clenching at his sides. As a fayth, he’d never been able to hide very well. Her tears came faster, but it was the last play she had.

“ **Take me, then.”** This made the Fayth-turned-Astral pause.

**What?**

_ Calantia, no! _

**“Noctis doesn’t need me to complete his journey. He wanted me to show him Altissia. He wanted my knowledge. I have none left to give him. He needs the Oracle, though. He needs her more than he needs me. So if you need something more to get her here, take me.”**

_ What are you doing? Stop it! _

**You would give yourself for him to be happy?** She flashed back to how heartbroken Noctis had been lately, how torn and upset he was at the price of his role.

**“In a heartbeat,”** she answered.  **“Do we have a deal?”**

**I will have a new job for you, if you do this.**

**“Whatever it is, I’ll do it.”**

**Very well then.** He held out his hand to her, and they shook, power pulsing through the area.  **It won’t be a painless death,** he warned.

**“I assure you, you can’t hurt me more than I already am.”**

“Cal!” a voice shouted over the storm, and she turned to see the four boys she loved so much standing at the stairs to the lower platforms. All of them looked terrified, and Ignis looked concerned, as he was unsure of exactly what was going on. They were all looking at the glow around her and the pulsing power of Bahamut as he floated in front of her.

“What’s going on?” Noctis asked, and Calantia didn’t try to hold back her tears.

“This is goodbye,” she answered, her throat closing up.

**I’ll give you five minutes,** Bahamut said, and she nodded a bit.

_ Calantia, stop this! _

“I’ve made my choice,” she said, answering both Noctis and Auron. “It’s already been agreed on.”

“What did you do?” Gladiolus asked. She gave him a tired smile, walking over to them and pulling Prompto into a tight hug.

“You take care of yourself,” she said.

“Cal?”

“Give Cindy a hug for me?”

“What’s--”

“What did you do?” Noctis asked, but she couldn’t answer him just yet.

“Ignis,” she said, placing her hands on both sides of his face and looking up at him, “you  _ will _ get your sight back. I made sure of it back in Altissia. No matter what happens, you  _ will _ see again. Just give it time, okay?”

“Cal, what have you done?”

“What I wanted to do,” she answered, hugging him and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Answer me, damn it!” Noctis demanded, but her tears never stopped.

“I’m not your subject, Highness,” she said carefully. “You can’t order me around.”

“What did you do?” he asked again, shaking.

“I’ve enjoyed travelling with you these past two months, Noctis,” she said. “I’ve done what I can to make things better for you.”

“What?” She hugged him tightly, pouring everything into it, hoping he knew just how much she would give,  _ was _ giving, to make sure he got his happy ever after.

“Make up with Gladio, please,” she said, stepping over to Gladiolus, who looked angry and confused.

“Cal, what the  _ hell _ is going on?”

“Oh, Gladio, what have I told you about patience?” she said, pulling him into a hug equally as tight as the others had been. “Do me a favor? Make sure nobody else dies for your king?”

“What?” he gasped, and she stepped back, tears falling quickly.

“There was one last secret, and I’ll have to tell you quickly. I made a deal, a long time ago, with Bahamut, before he was an Astral.” She motioned back to the hooded boy still floating in the air. Her body was still glowing, too, which was interesting. “The deal was that I make sure the Fayth would be able to rest, and I could receive one thing from them, no matter what it was. This request came with a bit of an extra expense, though.”

“Cal, you--” Noctis cut himself off, his eyes going wide when he realized what she was implying. “No, no! I won’t let you!” he shouted, lunging at her and pulling her away from the Fayth/Astral. “No!” Calantia gave a wet laugh, pulling herself out of his grip.

“It’s already done, Noctis,” she said weakly. “There’s nothing you can do. Bahamut needed more than just my debt to fulfill the order, and I’m so tired, Noct. So tired. I miss my home, and I don’t have energy anymore.”

“But, you said--”

“It was all true. Every bit of it. I’ve never lied, only kept secrets.” She looked over the four men standing in front of her. “You are my friends, my family, my brothers, and I would give anything I had to keep you safe and happy.”

“Cal,” Prompto whimpered.

“Oh, Prompto,” she said, her voice shaking, “don’t cry too much, okay?”

“But--”

“I’ll get to see my parents again, and Yuna and Rikku and Auron and everyone else. And I’ll be waiting for all of you, though I want to be kept waiting a long time, do you understand me? I’ll be alright, I promise.”

“Cal,” Gladio said, and she cried the most looking at him.

“I would give anything to keep you happy,” she repeated. “I don’t regret a moment since we met, and I will cherish the memories fondly.”

**It’s time,** Bahamut said, and she stepped backwards towards the railing.

“Please, take care of each other. I have full faith that together, you can do anything.” She took another step backwards.

“This isn’t what I wanted,” Noctis said sadly, and she gave him a smile as she took another step.

“I know, but it’s what I wanted.” Her next step took her through the railing, and she was suddenly falling. Her last image was of all four of them rushing the railing, their arms outstretched, and she fell through the air, watching them disappear above her. “ **Can you promise you’ll do what you said?”** she asked as she fell into the darkened mine below her.

**The Chosen King will succeed, that much is certain,** Bahamut’s child-like voice answered, and then she hit the ground, her world exploding into a thousand particles of pain before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR: Calantia sacrifices herself to bring back Luna and rejoin her Spiran family. The boys don't know until the very last minute, and there is a tearful goodbye.


	14. The Farplane

She was cold. She didn’t think she’d be this cold when she was dead, but she was. No wonder Auron had always worn that giant red coat. Death was freezing! She heard someone shouting, but she couldn’t make out what it was. They wouldn’t stop though, and suddenly her eyes flew open and she sat up with a gasp, sound rushing in to her as she did so. “There you are! I wondered how long you’d sleep! Normally, you’re one of the first ones up!” Calantia spun her head and found swirling green eyes looking at her and a round-ish face that was surrounded by blonde hair filled with feathers and beads.

“Rikku?” Calantia gasped.

“Uh huh! Who’d’ya think it was, silly? Maestor Kinoc?” the Al Bhed girl laughed.

“Rikku,” she repeated, flinging herself at the girl and bursting into tears.

“Aw, Tia, no tears,” Rikku said, hugging her tight. “We’ve all been waiting for you! C’mon, the others’re waitin’ for ya!”

“Others?”

“Uh huh! C’mon!” Rikku was bouncing with energy, the same way she’d always done right up until old age had taken all that energy away from her. Now, though, she was her usual bright and cheery self, looking just like she had when she was nineteen and (as far as Calantia was concerned) the sole reason half of Bevelle and all of Luca stayed alight. Rikku pulled her to her feet, and Calantia found that they were on the top of a grassy hill that overlooked a beach. It wasn’t Besaid, but it was still a beach, with crystal-clear water and the sun shining happily overhead. There were even palm trees swaying in the breeze. It was beautiful. Calantia allowed herself to be dragged down the hill and through the sand, finding herself in her bare feet and not boots. “Hey! Look, guys!” Rikku shouted. In less than a minute, Calantia was knocked into the sand, having been tackled by Wakka and Tidus.

“Bout time you got here, ya?”

“Whoa, your hair looks awesome!”

“You been takin’ carea yourself?”

“Took your time, didn’t you?”

“It’s been so long!”

“Where ya been?”

“Let her breathe,” Lulu’s calm voice said, and both men stopped, getting to their feet.

“Sorry, Lu,” Wakka apologized as Tidus helped Calantia up and brushed all the sand off of her. Lulu looked like she always did, calm and collected with not a hair out of place, but there was a warmth in her eyes that Calantia had only seen once Vidina had been born. Her black braids were still tied up in a knot, her ruby eyes were warm and welcoming, her black dress stil without a wrinkle or a speck of dirt.

“Welcome home, Calantia,” the mage greeted, and Calantia fell to pieces. She rushed into Lulu’s arms, bursting into tears and so happy to see them all again. Small arms wrapped around her waist, and Calantia turned her face to see Yuna, her hair cropped short in the style she’d favored after her pilgrimage, in the more-conservative clothes of her years after the Gullwings disbanded and Tidus had come home to her when she turned her old Summoner’s robes into a more practical outfit. Her blue and green eyes were watering, but the smile on her face was all joy.

“You’re finally here,” she said, and Calantia hugged the woman who was like a little sister to her tightly.

“I missed you so much,” Calantia managed, looking up at Tidus and Wakka, both dressed in their yellow and black blitzball uniforms, Tidus looking just like he had the day he’d appeared in Besaid from the Fayth’s doing, all floppy blonde hair, tanned skin, and blue eyes shining in happiness, and Wakka looking the exact same, his orange hair styled up behind his bandana and his brown eyes full of joy. “All of you,” she added, looking over at Paine, who had been a later edition to their makeshift family, but the silver-haired, red-eyed swordswoman who always acted a bit too much like Lulu had fit right in, and she’d missed her too. 

“It’s good to see you, Tia,” Paine answered. Kimahri stood nearby, ever the silent watchman, but he gave her a nod of his furry blue head, and Calantia returned it, that all the two needed to greet and resolve anything.

“Where are we, exactly?” Calantia asked, looking around at her family with a wavering smile. She’d missed them so much, she wasn’t sure she wanted any of them farther away that her arms could reach. 

“The Farplane, silly!” Rikku said with a grin. “Where else?” The answer didn’t really surprise her that much, but it was like remembering you needed to get something at the store. You always knew it was there, but you forgot about it until right that moment.

“It’s been so long anyone remembered that existed, I was almost scared to hope,” she answered.

“What?” Tidus asked, cocking his head like a confused puppy. “How could anyone forget the Farplane?”

“We’ve got a lot to talk about,” Calantia said. “I’ve got a lot to explain.” So, they all sat down in a circle on the beach, much like they once had outside of Zanarkand, and Calantia explained everything. She told them about her deal with the Fayth, about why she’d disappeared and didn’t seem to change much, about the years after Spira and before Eos, about Lucis and Altissia and Gralea, about the Astrals and the Starscourge, and the years of loneliness with only her mentor’s voice to keep her company, and she told them of the four boys who’d become her home, about their own type of doomed pilgrimage to gather power, about the price she’d paid to make sure that they’d really and truly be okay. She explained all of it, and the others sat quietly and listened, not asking questions, just letting her talk. She’d never been so grateful for all of them as she had right then. With her boys, she’d always get interrupted or have to answer dozens of questions. With this tiny, makeshift family, they understood and let her speak, getting all of it out in the open. When she finished, no one said anything for a long time, processing everything.

“So, you were alone for all those years?” Tidus finally asked. She nodded a bit.

“Yeah. I even forgot Spiran for a while there.” She hadn’t realized that what they were all speaking, but it came so naturally to her around them it didn’t matter.

“Well, you’re here now, and that’s all that matters,” Lulu said.

“Yeah, you’re stuck with us!” Rikku said with a laugh, rocking a bit from where she sat on the sand.

“Where are all the kids?” Calantia asked. “Surely you wouldn’t let them get far?”

“Oh, they like to hang with their own friends now,” Yuna said with a laugh. “They hung around for a long while, but they stick with the others more often. They’ll be around sometime. For us, it’s been a long time, Tia.”

“Been a long time for me too, but I’ll be glad to see them and meet all the other little fiends they had.” The others laughed. She hated kids, even theirs, but she tolerated them.

“They’ll come visit sometime,” Lulu said. “But we stay around here, mostly. There’s not really days or anything, but it’s peaceful.”

“Hey, we can show you Chocobo Rock!” Rikku exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

“What Rock?” Calantia asked.

“She thinks this rock looks like a chocobo,” Paine answered with a roll of her eyes.

“It totally does! C’mon, Tia!” Rikku started pulling at her hand, her eyes excited and pleading.

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” she laughed, getting to her feet. As she stood up, she noticed that she wasn’t in her clothes she’d been wearing in Eos. She was back in the clothes she’d worn in Spira, her favorite outfit, in fact. Her colorful skirts flowed around her, showing the short leggings she’d always loved. Her top showed just a hint of skin around her waist, the colors equally as beautiful and comforting. People had always thought she was Al Bhed, regardless of her hair and eyes, in how colorful and wild her style had been. After Spira, she’d taken on a more conservative style, as monsters needed to not see her coming, but before, when she’d had a group of people around her, she’d always worn swirling skirts or colorful pants, looking very much like a wandering Al Bhed girl in her ways. She felt more at home than she had in ages. Rikku dragged her down the beach, away from their friends, and they came upon a large grey rock.

“See! Doesn’t that look like a chocobo?” Rikku asked, flinging her arm out to gesture at the rock. Calantia looked at it for a moment, analyzing it.

“If that chocobo got stepped on by a shoopuf, then yeah, definitely a chocobo.” Rikku pouted and stomped her foot.

“None of you guys ever listen to me!”

“I do listen, Ri,” Calantia said. “To every word. I just don’t have your imagination.” Rikku sighed a tiny bit before brightening again.

“Well, that’s about it! We can go back now, if you want!”

“Sure thing,” Calantia said, once again following after the Al Bhed girl, a fond smile on her face. Her other little sister had been as dearly missed as Yuna, and she couldn’t believe she finally got to see them again.

“Where have you been?” a rough voice asked, and she gasped, spinning around to look behind her. There, in all his glory, was Auron. His red cloak was on his shoulders, his sunglasses were firmly in place, but his scars were gone. Both of his brown eyes blinked at her with--was that amusement in his face? His hair was completely black, not streaked with grey like it had been during Yuna’s pilgrimage.

“Auron!” Calantia exclaimed, running to him and bursting into tears as she hugged him. He didn’t even move, just caught her easily and let her work through her emotions. For all she’d complained to Noctis and the others about how annoying he was, she loved this man who’d become like a father to her and had pulled her up out of the darkest time of her life, even if it hadn’t really been him the whole time. She’d missed all of her family from Spira, but she’d missed him the most. He still smelled like sword oil and sake, which was still an interesting combination, and he was still radiating heat like a furnace. “I can’t--you don’t even--” He hugged her back, which was the most he’d ever done to comfort her. Maybe death had loosened him up a little, knowing there was no one truly relying on him. He’d always held himself accountable for more than he could bear.

“We’ll talk later,” he said, letting her go and stepping backwards.

“Yes, sir,” she said, slipping into habit so easily when she could see him face to face. It’d been easy to ignore him for all those years, but now that he was here, she knew she’d obey without question.

“Yeah, Auron!” Rikku greeted. “You old geezers come for a visit?”

“Yes. They went on ahead. I heard you talking and thought I’d come see what trouble you were causing.”

“I was showing her Chocobo Rock, you big meanie!” Rikku replied, stomping her foot again.

“Who’s ‘they’?” Calantia asked.

“Jecht and Braska,” Auron answered, and Calantia gasped. It hadn’t even occurred to her, for some reason, that they might be here too. Of course, now that seemed ridiculous, but she didn’t even think--

“Let’s go, then!” Rikku said. “Jecht’s always down to play volleyball! C’mon, Tia, you can be on my team.”

“Okay, Rikku, okay. I’m coming.” Calantia and Auron followed the girl back up the beach at a more normal pace, and Calantia was still reeling from everything.

“Are you alright?” Auron asked.

“Just getting used to it all,” she said.

“You will, in time. Everyone is a bit disoriented the first while.”

“It’s--for me, it’s been so long, and--to have all of you here again--and not be alone, it’s just--”

“You were never alone, Calantia.” She snapped her head up to look at him, her eyes wide.

“That was--then you really--”

“The Fayth knew you’d struggle, and they deemed me the only person you’d listen to.”

“The whole time?”

“Yes. Well, not the entire time. When I felt you needed company.” Calantia bit her lip. She’d cried enough for one day.

“Thank you, Auron,” she said. “I--it meant more to me than you could ever know.”

“I know what it’s like to have to go on without anyone,” he replied. Calantia smiled as they reached the beach camp.

“Yeah, but not anymore.” As Tidus and Rikku shouted for her to join their volleyball game while Jecht and Wakka were waving her over to their team, Calantia’s heart felt truly light for the first time in centuries. She was finally home.


	15. Angelgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today bc I felt like it! Please lemme know how you like them! It gives me life! ^_^

Time in the Farplane was weird, that much Calantia figured out quickly. They didn’t have days and nights, as no one really needed to sleep. But you could, if you wanted to. The same went for eating. If you wanted to, you could get all the ingredients for an amazing meal and make it easily. But if Calantia asked Yuna how long it’d been since she’d gotten here, Yuna would say “very long” but never an exact time. Calantia knew she’d been dead for nearly two thousand five hundred years because she’d buried her herself, but Yuna had no idea it was that long. Only Auron seemed to know how long it had really been, and that was because he had existed in both places at once. So, Calantia really had no concept of how long she herself had been in the Farplane. But she knew time was passing back on Eos, and she knew something important was going on. She’d feel a small tug every one in a while, like something had tied a string to the back of her shirt and was yanking on it sometimes. Whenever it happened, she felt compelled to spin around and allow herself to be tugged along. However, it always died off after she reached the ocean, and it always led her to the ocean. She’d asked Lord Braska, who’d been here the longest of the people she knew or was familiar with, what was beyond the ocean.

“No one knows,” he answered. “Most of us are content to stay on this side of it. Why do you ask, child?”

“I just--I think someone needs me, but I don’t know how to get to them.” Tidus told her he’d felt the same thing in the time he’d been here before he’d been sent back. It always led him to the ocean, too. The pair had guessed that his tugs had been Yuna whistling for him, which Calantia knew she’d done frequently during their year apart. If their guess was correct, then someone back on Eos was calling for her, and she was helpless to go to them until she was allowed to leave. Needless to say, when a strong pulse of energy rippled into their little camp by the sea, she knew what was expected of her. Calantia had been talking with Lulu and Paine about something when it happened, and she felt her chest seize up. “Tia?” Lulu asked in worry, her hand reaching out to steady her. “Are you alright?”

“Noctis,” Calantia murmured, and she knew right then that this was the extra thing that Bahamut had demanded of her in exchange for Lunafreya’s life, as well as the source of her tugging sensations. Hurrying to her feet, she brushed off the sand and looked down at the other two women. “I have to go. It’s important.”

“What is it?” Lulu asked.

“We’ll go with you!” Tidus said from where he and the rest of their group had hurried over after the pulse swept over them.

“No, I think I have to do this alone,” she said. “Really alone.” This she directed at Auron, who’d stuck around to help her get acclimated and because he liked having someone on his skill level to spar with to pass the time. He gave her a solemn nod.

“She has to go,” he said. “She has a promise to keep.”

“Will you be back soon?” Yuna asked, her hands clasped at her chest. “You only just got here.”

“I don’t know,” Calantia said, covering Yuna’s hands with her own, “but Noctis needs me, and I swore to be his Guardian.” The young woman nodded, understanding immediately.

“Then go,” she answered. “We’ll be here, waiting.”

“It’s time,” a new voice said, and Bahamut in his Fayth form appeared beside her.

“I’m ready,” Calantia said. There was another pulse, and she was suddenly floating in a colorful emptiness. There was an unnatural light emanating from somewhere, and she could somehow stand upright, but there didn’t appear to be any end to wherever she was. The world shattered before her eyes, and she landed on a rough patch of ground with a thud, knocking the wind out of her for a minute. She got to her feet once she caught her breath. It was a desolate little isle, lit only by a giant yellow moon in a pitch-black sky. There were giant rocks on and around it, and one hill, atop which there seemed to be a makeshift shelter. Calantia shook herself a bit, glad Bahamut hadn’t dropped her in the water (he  _ knew _ she hated wet socks), and made her way up the hill. There was a tiny door that was closed, but she was met by a black and tan dog. “Umbra?” she asked in surprise, wondering why the dog that had belonged to Lady Lunafreya was here. She knelt down, giving the dog a few pats and scratches. Messenger or not, Umbra was still a dog, and all dogs deserved a good pet. “What’re you doin’ here, huh?”

“Cal?” a rough voice said, and she turned and looked up, seeing a man standing over her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she studied him. She was certain she’d seen him before, but--it hit her like a charging dualhorn.

“Noctis?” she said in surprise. He looked so much older! His hair was a right mess, hanging down by his shoulders, and it looked like he hadn’t so much as touched a razor in that time. “What in Astrals’ name happened to you? Where are we? Where’re the others?” Her questions went unanswered as she was suddenly attacked by the King of Lucis in a fierce hug. “Oh.” She hugged him back, feeling him shaking. “Hi, Noct. It’s good to see you.”

“I can’t believe it,” Noctis said, his voice shaking. “It’s--is it really you?”

“No, I’m actually Cor the Immortal in disguise, if you can believe it.” Noctis huffed a laugh and squeezed her tighter.

“It’s you. I can’t believe it.” He pulled back to look at her, his eyes streaming tears. “You haven’t changed a bit. Only--what are you wearing?” He looked down at her Spiran garb, which was much brighter and louder than anything anyone in Eos would wear, and certainly more than she had ever worn since he knew her. She looked down at herself and smiled.

“This is what I used to wear in Spira. It was all about colors then. Eos was much more conservative. You like it?” He was giving her a funny look. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“You look happy,” he replied, his voice shaking. “You never looked that happy before.”

“Oh, Noctis, don’t think that I wasn’t happy with all of you! I was! You gave me a family again.” She grabbed his hands tightly, making sure to ground him. “But I got to see my other family again, the one I’d lost so long ago. They’ve always brought out the best in me. I  _ am _ happy.” She smiled at him and squeezed his hands. “I’m sorry about everything, but I don’t regret any of it.” He shuddered, and she hugged him again. “I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you so much.”

“Gladio stopped talking,” Noctis murmured. “Prompto cried for days. Ignis and I--it was awful.”

“I’m so sorry. I just--I wanted you happy again.”

“I--when I realized why you did it, I understood, but--I would have never asked you to do that.”

“I know. But maybe you can explain to me why you look like a Havocfang, huh? It’s really throwing me off.” He laughed, and the pair sat down on the hillside, Umbra curled up at their feet to talk.

“After you--after we found the Royal Tomb, we headed towards the capital. Daemons attacked the train, and the Empire did too. We almost didn’t make it. Ardyn--he started playing games. He made me think that Prompto was actually him, and I--it was an accident--” For a moment, Calantia was scared he’d say that he actually killed his best friend because of Ardyn. “I pushed him off the train. By the time we reached Tenebrae, there was nothing we could do. It was pretty much always night by that point. The Starscourge was taking over. Aranea got two of her men to drive the train to the capital, but we got stopped at the Glacian’s corpse. Ardyn was back on the train again, and he attacked me and Gladio and Ignis, but Shiva stepped in.”

“Shiva? But I thought--”

“Gentiana, the Messenger of the Astrals? Shiva in disguise the whole time.”

“What?” Calantia had  _ not _ seen that coming. “Whoa.”

“Yeah. She took care of Ardyn, at least to get us all the way to Gralea. It was--it wasn’t a pretty sight, but we got in to get the Crystal. We had to fight Ravus.” His tone told her it wasn’t a fitting end for the Lord of Tenebrae.

“Ardyn?”

“Yeah. Ravus deserved better.”

“He wouldn’t want your pity, though.” Noctis nodded.

“We found Prompto. Turns out, he was a Niff this whole time.” Calantia’s eyes widened.

“What?”

“He didn’t give us the details, but apparently he was adopted out as a baby from Niflheim. He was hiding a barcode tattoo with his wristbands this whole time.” Calantia was floored.

“Whoa.”

“Yeah. But we had to get to the Crystal. Apparently, the Emperor fell victim to Ardyn too. We had to deal with him too. And then we had to run for the Crystal, but there were too many daemons.” Calantia didn’t like where this was going.

“Before you go on,” she said, “Bahamut promised me he’d hold up his end of the deal. Lunafreya?”

“She showed up in Altissia, right where we fought Leviathan. She was on her way to Caem when we talked to her.”

“Did she tell you everything?”

“Everything?” Calantia was going to kill Bahamut with her bare hands. Fayth/Astral or not, she was going to kill him. Ixion/Ramuh was never like this, and she was getting tired of Bahamut playing with people like pawns.

“About you and Ardyn?”

“I had to absorb the Crystal’s power to fight him, I know that.

“Finish catching me up first; then I’ll tell you.”

“Okay. Well, the daemons were too much, and we had to split up. I had to leave them behind. I tried to absorb the Crystal’s power, but I just got sucked in. Ardyn was there the whole time, laughing at me.” Noctis shook his head as if to chase off the memory. “Bahamut was there, saying that I had to fight Ardyn to get rid of the Starscourge, that it was the only way. That the King of Lucis has to give his life to his position in order to banish the darkness. I was already gonna do that anyway, though. The Ring drained my father, and I guess it’ll do that to me, too.”

“Have you seen him since?” Calantia asked, practically shaking from anger.

“Who?”

“Bahamut?”

“No. You’re the first person I’ve seen since I ended up here.”

“Fuckin’ Shiva’s sake,” she muttered. “Okay.” She knelt in front of him, grabbing his shoulders. “Noctis, you understand what Bahamut’s asked of you, right?”

“In order to defeat Ardyn and heal Eos, I have to die. I have to gather all the power from the Crystal into the Ring, and then I’ll be sent to fight him.”

“And you’re okay with that?”

“It’s what has to be done,” Noctis said, suddenly looking as the years he’d put on since she’d last seen him had doubled.

“Noctis,” she said, taking a hold of his shoulders and staring into his eyes, “I didn’t ask that. I asked if you’re okay with that.” His chin wobbled for a split second before he bit his lip and straightened his stance.

“I knew I’d give my like for Lucis,” he said in a kingly and regal voice. “If my life is what it takes, then I’ll give it.” Calantia’s eyes burned, and she blinked several times to keep back the tears.

“Noct.”

“You can’t change my mind, Cal. I’ve had a long time to think about it. I’m ready.” She yanked him into her and hugged him, and the two of them stood there, clinging onto each as if each were drowning and the other was the only thing keeping them afloat.

“Yeah, well, I’m not. I told you I didn’t want to see you for a long, long time back then. And I mean it now.” Noctis sighed, burrowing his face in her shoulder.

“There’s nothing we can do. Don’t you think I tried to figure out a way?” Calantia pulled back and gave him a smile, both of them ignoring the tears on the other’s cheeks.

“Yeah, well, when will you learn that I know more than you do?” she asked with strained cheerfulness. “It’s why you asked me to go with you, remember?”

“Heh, yeah,” Noctis answered with a crooked grin.

“So, let’s get to thinking, Your Highness!” Noctis pulled her into a hug again.

“Sure, but--maybe in a minute.” Calantia hummed, giving him a squeeze.

“Whatever you need, Noct.”


	16. Angelgard Pt 2

Noctis had to take some time to himself for a few minutes after they’d tried to plan some grand escape from wherever they were. He didn’t go too far away, just down towards the shore of the tiny little island they were on; Calantia stayed where they’d been sitting on the grass, talking quietly to Umbra instead. There was something other-worldly about the dog, and according to what Ignis had told her the first time she ran into the companion of Lady Lunafreya, he was a Messenger, able to travel in ways that no one else on the planet could. Either way, Umbra seemed to understand her when she spoke to him, and he seemed to answer back sometimes. “It’s always night here, isn’t it?” she asked. Umbra nodded, pushing his nose against her hand, and she scratched him behind his ears. “Are we on Eos still? Or still within the Crystal?” He whined, and it wasn’t a happy one. “This is Eos?” The moon was clear in the sky, but they’d been talking for hours, and there’d been no hint of the sun ever rising. “Poor Noctis. All alone, and it’s been a few years by the looks of him. Well, alone except for you, huh?” Umbra’s chest puffed out with pride. “Yes, you’ve done a very good job.” She heard a splash and saw Noctis throwing rocks into the water, skipping a few and others merely flinging as far as he could. “It must be hard for him, not knowing what’s going on with the others.” She looked back at the dog. “You check in on them for him, don’t you?” Umbra whined again. “What, you don’t wanna leave him?” A quiet woof that made her feel a sense of foreboding. “Oh no. What is that stupid fayth doing?” She shook her head and got up to start pacing. “There must be something, some way to get him out of this, right?” Umbra watched her, his yellow eyes following her pacing. “Bahamut won’t let any of the Astrals interfere, I’m sure. And he’ll be keeping a close eye on all of them.” Calantia shook her head a bit. “No, he’ll have them on near lock-down. Noctis isn’t supposed to be able to call them. But maybe--” She kept pacing, racking her brain for an idea. She huffed, mumbling to herself every so often as she walked.

“What’re you doing?” Noctis asked, apparently done throwing rocks.

“Thinking.”

“About?” She shook her head a bit, coming to a stop a few feet away from him and looking at him.

“This whole thing feels wrong.”

“What about it?”

“It’s just--the ever-present darkness, the Astrals giving you their power, but death sentence at--” It hit her like a Thundaga spell, making her straighten up and glare up at the sky. “Oh, you  _ bastard _ !” she shouted into the air. “ _ This _ is it?  _ This _ is your big plan? Oh, I can’t  _ believe _ you! After everything we went through, everything you put me through,  _ this _ is your play?”

“Cal, what’s going on?” Noctis asked, looking more confused by the second. Calantia paused her rant and turned back to him, anger making her shake.

“You’re the new Summoner,” she said angrily.

“What?”

“My journey with Yuna, remember? I told you about it? Everyone dying in a vicious cycle for years and years until we broke it?”

“Yeah? What about it?”

“Yuna was the Summoner. Summoners defeated Sin with the Final Aeon. The Final Summoning killed the Summoners and the Final Aeon and Sin. Ten years of quiet, then whoever was the Final Aeon became the new Sin. Over and over and over again for thousands of years.”

“Okay?” Calantia was furious. If she could get her hands on that fayth--

“You’re the new Summoner, sent to defeat the new Sin. The Chosen King to fight the Accursed, end the suffering of the Starscourge, free Eos from the darkness. Don’t you get it?”

“They’re reusing the old plan,” Noctis said, his eyes widening.

“Right! For two thousand years, the Rulers of Lucis have died staving off the Starscourge, pushing things back and back and back until you, their Chosen King, have to march right in there and do your own Final Summoning. You’re the Summoner and Final Aeon all in one! It worked so well last time, they’re going for it again!” Calantia grabbed his upper arms, eager and angry and excited all at once. “Noct, you can’t do it. You can’t. We have to have a little time left, at least, because whatever it was Bahamut wanted extra of me, we can work around it.”

“What can we do?”

“Tell me everything about when you were in the Crystal. As much as you can remember.” The pair sat down across from each other with their legs crossed, so close that their knees were touching. Umbra laid down next to them, his head resting on his paws as he gazed at them.

“Bahamut was there. He was giant.”

“He was always the smallest fayth. Makes sense he’d been the biggest Astral.”

“It was quiet, really quiet. But there was this distant humming, almost? It didn’t sound like anything specific, but it was always there, in the background.”

“What did it look like?”

“Colors,” Noctis answered. “All sorts of colors. Nothing ever stayed still, and there wasn’t really anything actually there, but it was all blues and yellows and purples, all the time.”

“That’s it? Was it foggy? Or clear?”

“Clear. I felt like I could see for miles.”

“Did you do anything? Could you do anything?”

“I felt like I was floating, I guess? I could walk around if I really wanted to, but there was nowhere to go.”

“That--” Her mind was working miles a minute, searching for answers. “I think you were in the Farplane,” Calantia said.

“Huh?”

“How have you been here?”

“I got here just before you did.”

“The tugs,” she said to herself.

“Huh?”

“This is going to sound weird, but how many times did the four of you talk about me before you entered the Crystal? After everything?”

“We didn’t, not much anyway. You were our friend, and with it so soon after Luna--”

“Did you think about me?”

“Yeah,” Noctis admitted. “I mean, you gave up your life so Luna could come back. I--it wasn’t easy to come to terms with that.”

“What about when you were in the Crystal? Did you think about me then?”

“Yeah,” he answered. “I thought about everyone a lot.”

“Sometimes, when I was in the Farplane, I’d get these tugs, and I’d go to the shore of this ocean my family and I were near. I couldn’t get into the water, but it’d lead me there every time. We guessed that it was someone calling for me, but it wasn’t time for me to leave. Maybe, the reason I couldn’t cross the ocean was because you were on the other end of it, or in it, and Bahamut didn’t want us meeting yet.”

“Why would he do that?”

“Because he doesn’t want to give us time to get you out of his plan,” she said. “We played by his rules the last time, Yuna and all of us. And he wants us to stick to it again. But not this time, Noct. We aren’t gonna let him win this time. You and Luna are getting married and having way too many kids that’re gonna drive you up the walls, and if he tries to ruin that image for me, I’ll kill him myself.” Noctis blushed a bit, but he grinned.

“I’d like that.”

“Good. Because we’re going to find a way. We will. We just have to think of one. Do you know what you have to do to defeat Ardyn?”

“Yeah. I have to defeat him here in Eos and send him to the Crystal, since he’s a Lucis Caelum. The Kings of Lucis will give me their power, I’ll reenter the Crystal, and I’ll use their power to defeat him once for all, along with the Starscourge in him, and free Eos from the darkness and the daemons.”

“The power of fourteen kings? Along with all the power in the Ring?” she mused aloud. “All that power rushing into you won’t be easy to handle. And I’ll assume you get it the same way you got their weapons back in the tombs? Stabbing in the chest?”

“Yeah, probably.”

“Fourteen stabs to the chest with powerful magic would be enough to land Bahamut himself on his ass. That much power will definitely kill you.”

“I’m the only Lucis Caelum left, Cal. It has to go to me.” Calantia looked down at Umbra while she thought, staring into his eyes as if they held all the answers she needed.

“If only you could share it somehow, like you share the Armiger with me, Gladio, Prompto, and Ignis. That would help spread the power and you’d have a fighting chance. Of course, you’d have the take the most of it. You’re the only one who knows how to handle it.”

“How could I do that, though? No one’s ever been able to handle the power of the Lucii except the kings.”

“Yeah, and you’ll still have to summon them to get--” Her eyes widened, and Umbra’s head perked up, his tail thumping on the ground. “Summons. That’s it! Noctis, I’ve got it!”

“What? How? What is it?”

“We have to get you new Aeons! But we won’t actually go all the way through with it, that’d just end in a bad time like it did in Spira, but Summoners shared their power with their Aeons and vice versa, so if you shared your powers with your Aeons--”

“The power wouldn’t overwhelm anyone and no one would die,” Noctis finished.

“Exactly!” She got up and started pacing, and Noctis scrambled up to watch her, much like he had before. “It’d have to be someone used to handling that kind of power, though. Fourteen kings is a lot. And of course, they’d have to already be Fayth, to some extent, since only the Fayth can become Aeons.”

“I don’t know what that means,” Noctis said.

“You don’t have to. I’m talking out loud to figure it out. The fayth became Astrals, we know that already. But some of them didn’t. Those are the ones I don’t know what happened to, the ones I wanted to check on back in Altissia’s library. But if they’re still around, which I’m sure they are, maybe we can get them to help us. The Fayth, once upon a time, tried to stop the Summoners from endlessly dying. I can’t imagine they’d be happy to learn that Bahamut’s trying to use that trick again.”

“But how do we find them?”

“Summon them, how else? But you and I can’t do it. If you do it, Bahamut will take notice, and I’ve never had that kind of power. I make deals with Fayth, I don’t summon them.”

“Could Luna?” Calantia stopped her pacing for a minute, thinking things over. 

“Maybe. She’d have to know how to do it, though. These aren’t like the Astrals. They don’t already exist in your world. In fact, they probably only exist in the Farplane.” She thought for a moment. “Actually, we might not need her to try. We just have to pull the right string.”

“Like I did to you?”

“Exactly. Okay, this won’t be a usual summoning, but this isn’t a usual situation. We’re not asking for her power, just her presence.”

“Her?”

“Valefor. She was Yuna’s first Aeon, and she’s always been a sweetheart. She loved Spira and the people in it. If anyone would help us save Eos, it’d be her. Give me your hand.” They held hands, and she smiled at him. “Just think the name, okay? Like you did with me, kind of.” So, they did. They closed their eyes, and they ‘called’ out for Valefor. Umbra sat in between them on his haunches, and the sound of the waves was all that they heard for a long time.

“Who are you?” a small voice asked, and their eyes sprung open to see a young girl standing in front of them on the hill. She was small, no more than eight, with a crown of flowers on her head, and a bright dress with flower patterns on it. She had a bracelet of brown beads on one wrist, and a wooden bangle around her ankle, her bare feet standing on the grass like Calantia’s were.

“Hello, Valefor,” Calantia greeted, kneeling down in front of her. “Do you remember me? We helped Yuna on her pilgrimage together.”

“Oh, I remember,” she said, a grin on her face. “You and Tidus made Yuna laugh all the time.” Calantia smiled and nodded.

“Yes, we did.”

“Why did you bring me here?” Valefor asked.

“Well, Valefor, we need your help.”

“I’m not becoming an Aeon again,” she said firmly. “I won’t do it.”

“Oh, no, nothing like that,” Calantia assured her. “We wouldn’t ask you for that.”

“Who is he? I don’t know him.” Noctis sat down on the grass again, giving a small bow and a smile to the girl.

“I’m Noctis,” he introduced himself.

“He’s the reason we called for you,” Calantia said. “We need your help to save him.”

“Save him from what?”

“A different kind of Final Summoning.” At the words, the girl’s eyes widened in a panic.

“No, no we ended that,” Valefor said, shaking her head. “We dreamt up Zanarkand so no one would have to do that again.”

“Bahamut’s trying to get Noctis here to do it one last time, but he’s his own Final Aeon.”

“Explain,” Valefor said, and Calantia did her best, with Noctis pitching in as best he could. By the end of it, the girl was angry, very angry. The wind was picking up and blowing the grass harshly. “How could he?” the girl said. “He promised he wouldn’t do that anymore! He promised it would end!”

“He’s changed a lot, Valefor,” Calantia said. “He’s not the fayth you knew so long ago.”

“What do you need me to do?” Valefor asked.

“We need to find a way to get Ardyn out of the Crystal after Noctis fights him, and then we have to have people who can handle the power of the Kings with Noctis so he can share the power and not get consumed by it. We want to end the Starscourge out here, not in the Crystal with no escape.”

“And the Crystal is on the other side of the ocean in the Farplane,” Valefor said. “The others disappeared across it, and we never saw them again.”

“We? You mean the Sisters are still there too?”

“Oh, sure. We play all the time.”

“Do you think they’d be willing to help too?”

“Definitely. I can talk to them once we know what to do.” Calantia and Noctis nodded.

“Could we find people who are used to that kind of power to help channel it all?” Noctis asked. “I don’t want to risk anyone getting hurt because of this.”

“ **Could we ask some of the previous Final Aeons? I know that Jecht would be willing if everything could be explained to him.** ” Calantia asked in Spiran. Noctis, sensing that he wasn’t to be included in this conversation, stayed quiet.

“ **It would have to be more than just Jecht.”**

**“I know Jecht would agree as a favor to me, but Tidus wouldn’t let his dad go alone.”**

**“He was a dream, once. He could handle any excess that Jecht couldn’t take.”**

**“But that wouldn’t be enough, would it?”**

**“I will ask Zaon.”** Calantia’s eyes widened.

**“Do you really think he’d agree to that?”**

**“He was a good and honest man. For this? To save the children of Spira? I’m certain he would.”** Calantia smiled and nodded.

“Go ahead and ask him, then,” she said, returning to Lucian, which she noticed that the child-like fayth didn’t have a problem understanding.

“Me?” Noctis asked.

“No, someone else,” Calantia said with a shake of her head. “I’ll be the last one.”

“What? Cal, no, I--”

“I may not have been an aeon or a fayth or anything, but Bahamut gave me something, because I’m supposed to help you fight your way into the Crown City for your throne. Besides, I’ve been pushing the limits of what I can do for thousands of years. I can handle this, and I won’t let you go through it alone with a bunch of strangers.” Noctis decided not to fight about it, letting the subject drop. “Of course, we’ll have to have a way to get everyone back to the Farplane,” Calantia said. “I can’t expect you and the Sisters to ferry everyone back after all of this.”

“I’ll ask Yuna if she’d be willing to do it,” Valefor said. “I can carry her back myself when all is said and done.”

“And Ardyn?”

“The Sending will take care of him,” Valefor said seriously, sounding much more like a grown woman than a small child right then.

“And this will heal Eos too?”

“If all goes according to plan? Yes.”

“We have to make it look like we’re playing along until the last minute,” Calantia said. “We’ll have to assume that Bahamut is watching your every move the moment we step foot back in Lucis.”

“And there is the chance that this won’t work at all,” Valefor pointed out. “The Sisters and I will do all that we can for our part, but if it should fail, you will die.” Noctis nodded, taking a deep breath.

“I came to terms with that a long time ago.”

“Then I will go back and begin my part,” Valefor said before she paused. “There is one more thing. Do you know how to share your power, Noctis?”

“I--” He paused himself to think. “I don’t know. I’ve never heard of it being done before.”

“Then I’d suggest having someone to help you spread it out,” Valefor said. “A Summoner and her Aeon work together to share their power, but in the Final Summoning, it is the bond between the Guardian and their Summoner that makes it powerful. A strong connection could be just the thing you need.”

“Luna,” Calantia and Noctis said at the same time, looking at each other with hope in their eyes.

“It sounds like you have that someone already, then.” Valefor gave a bow, a smile playing on her lips. “Until we meet again, King Noctis.”

“Until then. And thank you.” Valefor giggled before she disappeared just as suddenly as she’d arrived, a single flower petal all that remained behind.


	17. Hammerhead Pt. 2

“Quit being a chocobo brain and listen!” Calantia laughed. Noctis was lying on the ground, laughing hysterically. Neither of them were sure how long it had been since their discussion with Valefor, since they started to put their plan into motion, but they had nothing if not conversation, and right now, Calantia wasn’t sure she wanted even that. “It wasn’t my fault!”

“You asked Cor, the Marshall of the Crownsguard, the Immortal, if he was wearing socks?” Noctis laughed.

“I didn’t mean to! I meant to say that I didn’t _like_ wearing socks, but it didn’t come out like that!” Noctis was cackling, grass getting all over him, but he didn’t care. “I know for a  _ fact _ you’ve said the wrong thing when trying to talk. Remember when you asked Ignis if he bathed with his gloves on?”

“Hey, I was only half-awake then!”

“Noct, you’re  _ always _ half-awake. I’ve  _ seen _ you fall asleep standing up before.”

“That was one time!” He was still laughing, but he’d sat up to point at her in defense of himself.

“Once is enough. Trust me. I made the mistake of touching Lulu’s Cait Sith doll one time. One time, and never again. That thing’s eyes followed you, man. Didn’t matter where you went. It followed you.” The two of them laughed together for a while before they gradually calmed down, looking up at the moon, the only source of light for them here. It felt like it’d just been them and Umbra for the longest time. After spending time in the Farplane, Calantia knew it could’ve been much longer than she thought. She’d taken a knife to Noctis’s hair and beard, making him look less like a scraggly old man and more of a scruffy young man. If she judged the time passing by how much his hair was growing back, it couldn’t have been more than a week.

“Hey, this one time, Prompto and I were up studying for an exam. Specs was there too, but he was writing a paper for something else. We’d been at it for a while, and it was so boring. I mean, yeah, science is cool, but this was all the boring plant stuff.”

“That boring plant stuff has saved your life on more than one occasion, I bet.”

“Yeah, I guess, but anyway, we’re all studying, it’s dead quiet. I mean, we could hear a pin drop, it was so quiet. All of a sudden, BANG! I jump, Specs almost falls over, but he’s still got his daggers in hand. I’m ready for a fight, but nothing happens. We look over at Prompto, who’s holding his head and groaning. So, obviously, we think he’s been hit by something, and we rush over to him, and Ignis pulls back his hands, and there’s this giant welt on his forehead.”

“Huh?” Calantia asked, a grin pulling at her lips.

“He'd had fallen asleep studying and slammed his head on the table when it fell off his hand.” The two burst into laughter again, falling back on the grass and gasping for breath. It’d been like this since they’d first talked to the Fayth. They talked and shared stories, sparring some but not a lot. There was nothing else for them to do. Noctis would go fishing for their meals, and Calantia would use her fire magic to cook them. It was bland and horrible, and they both missed Ignis and his cooking more than either of them could explain, but they had to push through. With all the time in the world to talk and get to know each other even better than before, Noctis became the brother she’d never had. Tidus and Wakka were great, but they were her friends; great friends, but just friends. Noctis had been a great friend back in Altissia; she didn’t risk her life for just anyone these days. Now, though, they were family, and she was starting to question what would happen if this plan of theirs worked. Could she find it in herself to leave him behind again? Could she leave Prompto again? Gladio? Ignis? She meant what she said: they were her family too. Calantia was sitting just outside the door of the makeshift shelter, listening to the waves, thinking about all of that, when Noctis lightly tapped her arm with his foot. “Hey,” he greeted, and she looked up at him with a smile.

“Hi.”

“There’s a storm blowing in,” Noctis said, looking up at the dark clouds that would soon cover up the moon. “We should get inside.”

“I know.”

“You okay?”

“Yup. Just thinking about everything.” She stood up and brushed off her skirts before stepping into their tiny shelter. It had been carved into the biggest boulder on the island with a semi-sturdy door. Noctis said he thought it’d used to be a prison a long time ago. There was barely enough room for the both of them inside. The wind started picking up, and the waves were starting to get angry. “Umbra!” she called, but the dog never appeared. “Umbra?” Still, no furry companion arrived. “Did he find a way off?”

“He always had a way off, just nowhere to go,” Noctis answered. “He’ll be fine.” The door didn’t close, so they just had to hope that the rain didn’t blow inside. With it being such a tight fit, the pair ended up cuddled on the floor like a couple of puppies, a tangle of limbs and fabric. The storm was loud and angry, and the pair had restless sleep. Noctis, who had always been a heavy sleeper, even when they were out camping in the middle of a swamp (the Vesperpool was  _ not _ for camping, it was for visiting), managed to sleep more than Calantia did, and once the storm was over, she found she couldn’t go back to sleep and decided to head outside and sit atop a rock for awhile. She found Umbra waiting outside, a letter held between his teeth, but it was clearly addressed to Noctis, so she gave the dog a pat and settled onto the nearest rock to watch the now-calm waves. Noctis must have awoken sometime later, because he stepped up to her with the letter in his hands.

“What’s it say?” she asked.

“Be waiting in Hammerhead,” he answered.

“How’re we supposed to get there? Fly?” Umbra barked, running past them down the hill. “Umbra!” The pair ran after him to the other side of the hill, and there was the Royal boat, moored just off shore and waiting for them. “Huh,” Calantia said, tilting her head a bit. “If that wasn’t so convenient, it’d be ominous.”

“Still ominous,” Noctis answered. “C’mon.” The pair swam out to the boat, Umbra somehow making it onboard without getting wet (that dog was full of mysteries), and Noctis settled into the captain’s seat.

“Do you know where we are?” Calantia asked as Noctis started up the boat, the navigation computer lighting up. 

“Yeah. We’re actually not too far off from Galdin Quay.” Calantia settled onto the seats towards the back of the boat, and she actually fell asleep for a little while as Noctis steered them towards Lucis. She woke up to quiet as Noctis turned off the boat, and she sat up, almost instantly awake when she saw the carnage that had fallen upon the dock, restaurant, and hotel.

“What happened here?” she murmured.

“Daemons,” Noctis said. “It means daylight hasn’t been here for at least as long as we’ve been on that island.”

“Oh no.” 

“Here,” he said, and she turned to see him holding out her swords to her.

“Where did you--?”

“We put them in the Armiger. All your stuff is there. We wouldn’t just leave it behind.” Calantia took them reverently, running her fingers along the sides. The sword her mentor had given her, in two pieces to make it easier to wield, one she’d left for Noctis to use. She gave him a smile.

“Thank you.” He nodded, and she strapped them to her back, where they’d always been. “Let’s go. We’ve got a long way to go.” Neither of them had a phone to call anyone, and it didn’t look like the call would go through anyway. The place was in ruin, the structure still standing but everything else was trashed. The two humans and Umbra made their way up the stairs, only to be ambushed by powerful monsters. Between the two of them, they barely made it through the restaurant, which they had once been able to cross in ten seconds flat. Panting and full of adrenaline, the two ran down the pier towards the shore, but they didn’t hold out hope that they’d find anyone there. “It’s abandoned,” she said. “Noctis, we can’t walk all the way to Hammerhead. We’d be dead before we reached the road to Longwythe.”

“We have to try,” he answered. “Are you with me?”

“Of course,” she said with a nod. “Ready when you are.” The pair chose to stick to the road, as it was the safest way there. If they plunged into the wilderness, there was no telling if they’d ever make it in one piece. It took them an hour just to reach the top of the hill behind Galdin Quay, though. The daemons were powerful, and they seemed to multiply, no matter how many they killed. Both were already stumbling and weary by the time they reached the main road. “Are you okay?” Calantia asked.

“Yeah. You?”

“I need a nap.”

“Yeah, me too.” There was a rumbling sound, and Calantia was worried they’d have to face an Iron Giant with absolutely no energy, when it had taken the two of them with Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto several minutes to handle one when they were at their strongest.

“Oh no.”

“We can handle it,” Noctis said. “If we can’t, we run. Straight up the road to Hammerhead.” Umbra was at their side, watching them carefully.

“Right,” Calantia said. They got ready, but they weren’t met with the glowing eyes of a daemon. “Noct, those are headlights!” she exclaimed. 

“A truck?” Noctis said aloud. The truck slowed to a stop soon after it passed in front of them, and a young man rolled down the windows as the tiny group made their way to the driver’s side.

“Uh,” he said as he leaned out the window. He had a weird look on his face.

“Yeah?” Noctis asked as they walked up to his window.

“It’s me, Talcott,” the young man greeted. “My grandpa served the Amicitia family?”

“No,” Calantia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth. He’d been just a boy when they’d left Caem. 

“Talcott?” Noctis gasped in shock, his face confused and scared at the same time.

“Yeah,” the man assured them.

“No way.”

“Yes way. Welcome back, Your Majesty. And you too, Miss Calantia.”

“Shiva’s sake,” Calantia whispered. “You can’t--Hi.”

“Hop in,” Talcott said. “I’ll take you to Hammerhead. It’ll be a tight fit, but we should be able to manage.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis said, and they all climbed in, Noctis next to the door and Calantia in the middle as Umbra sat across both of their laps.

“I’ve just gotta call Mr. Scientia to let them know you’re back,” Talcott said. “So they’ll know to look for us.”

“Ignis?” Calantia said. “He’s in Hammerhead?”

“He was when I last heard,” Talcott answered. “Hold on just one minute, ma’am.” He started talking on the phone, but Calantia turned to Noctis.

“Noct, this is--”

“I know,” he said, putting a hand on her knee and squeezing it, “but we’ll be alright.”

“But--if he’s all grown, then--”

“We’ve been gone longer than we thought.”

“I hope they’re all okay,” Calantia said, resting her head on his shoulder.

“They will be. They wouldn’t stop fighting.”

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about.”

“Yes, sir, that’s right,” Talcott was saying. “Hm? Just a second.” He turned to Noctis, looking past Calantia to do so. “Said he wants to have a word with you.”

“He can have it in person,” Noctis said, a touch of a laugh in his voice. Calantia rolled her eyes.

“So dramatic,” she muttered, and Noctis hummed, giving her a smile.

“He said you can have it in person,” Talcott relayed the message. “Okay. We should be there shortly, sir.” He hung up the phone and started up the engine, and they were off, the headlights providing the only form of lighting in the entire area. Ahead of them was pitch black. “Wow, I can’t tell you how good it is to see you two again,” Talcott said, a smile on his face. Calantia was admiring the collection of Cactuar statues on his dashboard.

“Yeah. You sure look different, though,” Noctis replied.

“You think so? Guess I’ve grown some these ten years.” Calantia’s heart stopped, but she chose to be more lighthearted in the matter.

“See you still love Cactuars, though,” she said. Talcott blushed.

“Yeah,” he answered.

“Ten years?” Noctis echoed, shock on his face. Calantia squeezed his hand, and Umbra gave his cheek a lick.

“The guys must be pinching themselves right now,” Talcott said with a laugh.

“Where are they, anyway?”

“Lestallum, more often than not, but they take a lot of trips to Hammerhead.”

“For?”

“For Miss Cindy--ya know, back at the garage. She’s a tough one, but when she needs a little extra muscle out on the road, she gives ‘em a call.”

“Huh.”

“Ah, speaking of which, the guys said they’re near Hammerhead right now, so we’ll be meeting them there.”

“‘The Guys,’” Calantia teased. “You used to stumble over the idea of them.” Talcott blushed again, grinning shyly. “I’m just teasing, Talcott.”

“I know.”

“Has it been this dark the whole time?” Noctis asked, sounding a bit guilty.

“Ever since you disappeared, Your Majesty, it’s been nighttime nonstop. Lestallum still has light, thanks to the power plant, so just about everyone’s taken refuge there.”

“But--” Calantia paused. “All of Lucis couldn’t fit into Lestallum.”

“Everywhere else’s been abandoned. Daemons moved in, forcing the people to move out.” The implications answered Calantia’s fears. The population of Eos was suffering heavily due to the endless night. “People still usually swing by the garage in Hammerhead from time to time, but it usually isn’t for repairs. These days, it’s less of a service station and more of a ‘slayer station,’ a base for daemon hunting. The garage’s still open though, one of the few places that is.” As they drove, Calantia saw all the daemons that were running around, goblins of all types, Iron Giants and Red Giants, and countless more than she could ever identify as they drove. Talcott never once stopped or flinched, just continued to explain things patiently. It told her that this was far more common than she’d like.

“Is Cid still there?” Calantia asked, worried that Cindy might’ve lost what was left of her family to the darkness.

“He’s alive and kicking, just not as hard as before. He hasn’t really been himself lately. At least, not since he moved out to Lestallum. Someone suggested he move the garage there, too.” 

“I bet that didn’t go over well,” Calantia murmured.

“Old man Cid wasn’t having it. He called it ‘a big, fat chocobo turd of an idea.’ Said it just wouldn’t be the same anywhere else.”

“He’d be right,” Noctis agreed.

“Miss Cindy said she didn’t mind either way, so the garage will probably stay put for a while. And without any tinkering to do, Ignis’s gourmet seafood is about all Cid has left to look forward to.”

“He’s cooking again?” Calantia asked, getting excited. 

“Wait’ll you see him for yourself, Miss Calantia.”

“Meanie,” she muttered, and she instantly winced. Rikku must’ve rubbed off on her more than she’d thought. From the look Noctis was giving her, he was just as unsettled as she was by that comment.

“With all the daemons prowling around, more folk were getting hurt, or worse. So Iris talked the Marshal into taking out the daemons themselves. ‘Iris the Daemon Slayer,’ they call her.” Calantia absently thought that Gladio must be equally proud and worried out of his mind for his little sister, whom he’d always wanted to keep out of trouble. “Gladio and the others, they lend ‘em a hand whenever they can.” By this point, they were halfway to Hammerhead, and Calantia hated how many daemons they’d passed. Things were this bad between Galdin Quay and Hammerhead, and they hadn’t even left the road. It didn’t bode well for the rest of the world. “Prompto spends most of his time hunting around Hammerhead. He tries to impress Miss Cindy, but she’s already married to her work.” Calantia and Noctis grinned at that. The admiration Prompto held for Cindy hadn’t changed, that was for sure, and it would always be a source of amusement for the two of them.

“And Ignis?” Noctis asked, noting the absence of his friend, advisor, and brother in the tale.

“He hunts too,” Talcott answered, albeit hesitantly. “We tried to stop him, but he wouldn’t listen. He said, if anything,  _ he’s _ more used to the darkness than we are.” Calantia’s heart fell. Then he hadn’t gotten his sight back. Everything she’d tried hadn’t worked. She wouldn’t forgive herself for that, but she would move on. She’d done the best she could. “That being said, he gets by pretty well on his own.” They were almost to Hammerhead. Calantia could see the lights in the distance. “Gladio and Prompto usually hunt on their own as well. It isn’t often you see the three of them together nowadays.” Well, that was concerning. Yes, ten years was a long time to be around the same three people, but surely that merry band of brothers hadn’t crackled apart since she and Noctis had left? Noctis had tensed up next to her, and one glance told her that he was thinking the same things she was. “They still work as a team every once in a while, but each has his own set of tasks to keep him busy.” Even though he was trying to ease their fears, Talcott wasn’t helping with this one. 

“Is that so?” Noctis breathed, more of a wondering aloud than a question. Hammerhead was right there, a heavy-duty fence surrounding the station, and guards with guns patrolling along its sides.

“We’ve arrived, Your Majesty,” Talcott said with a smile. “Everyone’ll be so happy to see you. And you too, of course, Miss Calantia.”

“It’s alright, Talcott,” she said, patting his arm as he pulled them into the station and through the gate. “I understand.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be going anywhere,” Talcott continued. “If you have any other questions, please don’t hesitate to ask.” As he parked the truck, Calantia was glad that it was Talcott that found them. He was calm and respectful of their shock at how much things had changed, and he told them everything they needed to know in order to be ready to face everyone. The truck stopped, and Umbra and Noctis jumped out. Calantia stopped Talcott before he could get out.

“Thank you, Talcott,” she said sincerely as she watched the four men reunite. Prompto had Noctis in a hug, and the other two stood nearby with smiles. “I appreciate you telling us everything. It’s--hard to come to terms with, but you did it well. I’m sure your grandfather would be proud of you and the man you’ve become.”

“Thank you, Miss Calantia,” Talcott said with a smile. “I like to think so too.” With that, she and Talcott jumped out of the cab to see the four men heading into the diner. Calantia took a moment to look around, finding that the station looked more like a military base than a truck stop now. There were boxes of supplies everywhere, and men patrolling. It looked like the inside of the diner had been transformed into a makeshift hospital and storage area. Umbra whined at her feet, and she patted his head.

“It’s alright, Umbra. They were brothers long before I showed up. Let them talk for a minute. I’ve got someone else to see, anyway.” She turned and headed over to the garage, finding the door wide open like it always was. Inside, there was the sound of metal clanging together, and she found Cindy hunched over an engine of a truck similar to the one that Talcott had been driving. Umbra looked up at her, and Calantia grinned. “Well, I see you’ve been keeping busy. What’s this I hear about you ignoring Prompto’s affections still?” The tool Cindy had been using clanged to the floor.

“Cal!” Cindy exclaimed, running to her and hugging her tightly. “My, you’re a sight for sore eyes. But the boys said--you--how are you here?”

“Bahamut wasn’t done with me, it seems. I’m supposed to go with Noctis to the Citadel.”

“I can’t believe it! You’re really here!” Cindy’s hands hovered all over her, checking to make sure it really was her. “Wait, I can’t imagine the boys lettin’ you outta their sight. What’re ya doin’ over here?”

“Lettin’ them see Noctis. Didn’t Ignis tell you? Talcott called ahead.”

“He didn't mention, but I can't imagine you leavin' 'em.” Calantia absentmindedly noted that Talcott hadn't, in fact, mentioned anything about her to Ignis.

“Not before I came to see you, Cindy. We’re friends too, ya know.” Cindy wiped away tears, smearing grease over her cheek.

“Yeah, we are. And I’ve missed ya, Cal, I really have.”

“Me too. I’m glad you’re alright. And Cid, too.”

“He’s gonna be ticked that he didn’t get to see ya.”

“I’ll make it up to him somehow.”

“Cindy!” a voice called, and a man walked in, holding a gun. “It’s jammed again.”

“I’ve told ya time and again, Roger, you can’t just keep fiddlin’ with it while you’re on patrol!”

“I didn’t mean to,” the man said sheepishly. Calantia patted Cindy’s shoulder.

“I’ll be with the guys,” she said. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Sure.” Cindy gave her another hug and smiled. “I’m glad you’re back, Cal.” With a smile, Calantia padded across the pavement, much like she had all those years ago when she was going to meet them in the diner the first time. She found them all huddled at the counter, talking with their heads close together. Calantia walked up behind Prompto and Noctis, leaning on each of their shoulders.

“Rude to leave a girl by herself, Highness,” she said with a smirk. “Had to let Umbra escort me.”

“Cal?” Prompto gasped, spinning around and looking at her with a slaw jack and wide eyes.

“Hi, Prompto.”

“Cal!” She was nearly knocked down by the force of his hug, laughing and crying all at once. Prompto was nearly squeezing her in half, and she didn’t mind one bit. She hugged him just as tightly. He was mumbling gibberish into her shoulder, but she didn’t care. What shocked her was how much taller he was than her now. How he’d managed to grow even more was confusing and upsetting. Now, she was definitely the shortest one in their group, and she didn’t like it. She was 5’ 6” for Shiva’s sake! She and Prompto were wrapped in giant arms as Gladio got in on the hug, and she unwrapped an arm from Prompto to grab the Shield in a backwards hug, her arm wrapping around his waist as best she could.

“Hello, Gladio. It’s good to see the both of you.”

“You too, Cal,” he said, his voice tight. She looked over to find Ignis still sitting at the counter, dark sunglasses on. She’d go to him in a minute. Prompto didn’t seem to have any intention of letting her go for the moment. Gladio let go first, and she gave him a wide smile before freezing when she got a good look at him.

“Wait a minute,” she said, pushing Prompto back a tiny bit, linking their pinkies instead. “What on Eos is  _ that _ ?”

“What?” Gladio asked.

“Look that way,” she said, pointing towards the wall. He did so. “It is! Oh my god!” She started giggling.

“What?” he asked again.

“Your ponytail! Oh my god, Gladio, that is the absolute best decision you’ve ever made!” Calantia couldn’t stop laughing, though it wasn’t at him, not to be mean anyway.

“What’s wrong with it?” he demanded, getting defensive and crossing his arms.

“Absolutely nothing! I love it! It’s the absolute greatest thing!” She was still laughing. “I don’t know why I love it so much, but I do!”

“Why’re you laughing then?” Prompto asked.

“I’m in shock. Of all the things I expected, Gladiolus with a ponytail was not one of them! And you! The hamster you’ve got on your chin!”

“Hey!” Prompto protested. “I finally got facial hair, I’m enjoying it!”

“No, I know! That’s just it!” She grabbed his face and grinned at him. “I’m not teasing, I’m just processing. You look the exact same but different. Like Ignis, your hair, sir. It’s not something I’m used to and I’m not sure how to feel about it.”

“I’ll thank you not to laugh at me, Cal.”

“No, I’m not laughing  _ at _ you, I swear. It’s just different and strange.”

“Almost like those clothes you’re wearing,” he replied. She froze.

“Ignis?” she asked cautiously, the laughter dying in her voice immediately. He slid his glasses off his nose, and she actually whimpered. The scarring was horrible, that much was still true, but his own bright green eyes stared back at her, unhindered and normal. “Oh, thank goodness,” she said, running to hug him. “I was so worried. Talcott said, and then the glasses, and I--oh, I’m so glad you’re alright.”

“It took a good few years, but you were right, it would seem,” Ignis answered, giving her a tight squeeze. “My vision came back three years ago. The scarring is not pretty to look at, so I wear the glasses. Plus, my eyesight is not what it was, regardless of everything. A necessity now, as I won’t be wearing contacts, it seems.”

“You hated contacts anyway, Specs,” Noctis said. The man hummed, looking back at Calantia.

“I  _ am _ glad that you’re back with us, Cal. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you too, Igs. You’ve no idea how worried I was about you and the others.”

“We’ve got a lot to talk about,” Noctis said, and Calantia nodded, stepping back from her hug with Ignis to look at the others.

“And it’ll be about more than my [clothes](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/77/b0/c4/77b0c49533c364a29b2f73533bbe7f8d.jpg), which are from my time in Spira, thank you very much, Scientia.”

“They suit you,” he answered, slipping his visor back on.

“Thank you. I’ve always thought so. Now, I’m hungry, and I want some good food. We’ve had to eat plain fish for days, and Ignis, please. I will beg on my knees for you to cook, but please, please, make something amazing. I am actually dying.” The others chuckled, but Noctis was beginning to look a little bit desperate too at the idea of finally getting some of Ignis’s cooking.

“Let’s head to the camper then,” Gladio said. “We can eat and catch up there.”

“And cook?” Calantia said, looking at Ignis hopefully.

“Certainly,” Ignis answered. “And cook.”

“Whoo!” Prompto cheered, and the five made their way towards the caravan camper, talking and laughing as they went, as if they’d never been separated at all.


	18. Hammerhead Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters again today!! Make sure you catch both of them!!

Prompto and Noctis couldn’t play King’s Knight, since Noctis didn’t have a phone anymore. Instead, they played cards while sitting on the beds, talking and laughing like they always had in the language of best friends, filled with half-finished sentences and ill-formed words. Ignis stood in the caravan’s kitchen, moving about with ease and familiarity, the smells filling the area mouth-wateringly delicious. Gladio and Calantia sat in the indoor eating area, Calantia with her feet kicked up into his lap as they watched the other three move about. “So, Talcott said Iris is hunting now?” Calantia said.

“Yeah,” Gladio answered. “Damn good at it too. I’d rather she’d be safe in Lestallum, but she wasn’t gonna be left behind again.”

“Well, she is an Amicitia,” Calantia replied. “I think we all would’ve seen that coming.”

“Indeed. He was worried out of his mind for days during her first solo hunt,” Ignis said over his shoulder.

“Oh? How bad?”

“Well, there may be a time when he isn’t called ‘Mom’ by some of the younger hunters, but it will be a very long time from now.” Calantia snorted, and Gladio glared at the advisor’s head.

“Aw, now that’s cute,” she said with a grin.

“Shuddup,” Gladio grunted. She just smiled.

“What about you, Igs?” she asked. “You hang out with Cid in Lestallum now?”

“When I’m in the area. He could use some good company.”

“I’d imagine there’d be plenty of it, if everyone’s in Lestallum now.”

“You know how Cid is,” Ignis answered. “Almost everyone stays away from him these days. He helps out with the power plant when they need it, but that’s about it.”

“Knew that grumpy old man act wouldn’t turn out good for him,” Calantia said.

“He’ll be happy to see you,” Gladio said. “Cindy too.”

“I already talked to her. Figured I’d let you boys have a moment. Though some bodyguards you three make. I was out of the car before you’d even entered the diner!” She gave Gladio a nudge with her foot and poked Ignis’s shoulder when he walked past her.

“We were a bit preoccupied,” Ignis said.

“I know, Igs. I’m just teasin’.”

“It would seem your time away has been good for you,” he mused.

“Don’t you even go there, Scientia,” Calantia said seriously. “I missed you four just as much as I missed them. I just forgave myself for a bunch of things. Besides, Lulu is an amazing cook, but you’ve officially ruined cooking for me. I can’t even tell you how badly I missed that.”

“Only for my cooking, then?”

“Well, your chivalrous charm and dashing good looks don’t hurt, but don’t get all puffed up about it.” Ignis grinned, and she laughed a bit. Prompto and Noctis started laughing again, loud and happy, and all three of the others smiled at the sound of it. “I missed that too,” she said.

“Laughter? What? Afterlife not as happy as you’d think?” Gladio asked. He was still upset about that, then. He had a right to be.

“Oh, no, we laughed all the time. Tidus and Wakka are enough all by themselves to fill the quiet. No, those two laughing like kids. We didn’t get that often before. I think Noct was worried things would change between all of you, especially when Talcott said that you weren’t all travelling together anymore. It’s good to see it hasn’t, not really.” There was a ding of a phone notification, and Gladio pulled out his phone, a smile spreading on his lips. “Uh oh, what’re you doin’ over there, Shield?” she asked.

“Nothin’,” he answered gruffly, but the smile on his face ruined the effect. Calantia really needed to stop letting Rikku rub off on her, but she couldn’t be bothered right now as she got up and scooted over to his side, peering over his arm at the screen.

“Who’re you talkin’ to, Shield?” she teased.

“Nobody.”

“Ooh, I wanna see!” Prompto exclaimed, he and Noctis appearing on Gladio’s other side. Gladio locked the phone and pocketed it, keeping them from seeing the screen. “It’s that girl, isn’t it?” Prompto asked.

“What girl?” Noctis asked, and Calantia echoed the question.

“It would seem that Gladio has a crush,” Ignis answered with a grin.

“Oooohh!” Calantia said, peering at the uncomfortable Shield with a smile. “Who is she? Do we know her?”

“Not tellin’,” he said.

“Oh, c’mon Gladio!” Noctis said. “This is way more interesting than Cindy and Prompto!”

“Hey!” Prompto protested, giving his friend a light shove.

“What do you know about her, Igs?” Calantia asked.

“Precious little, I’m afraid. He’s told us even less than you’d think.”

“Aw, is she a secret? She must be really cute if you’re keeping her a secret,” Calantia continued. She  _ really _ needed to stop spending time with Rikku and Yuna.

“Just haven’t had the time,” Gladio said, really not liking being trapped between the three while Ignis seemed disinclined to provide backup.

“What’s she like, then? Have to be pretty stubborn to deal with you,” Noctis teased.

“Nuh uh. Not tellin’,” Gladio replied, unmoving in their teasing.

“Leave him alone, you three. Food’s ready,” Ignis said. They all clambered outside to the sitting area so there was enough room for all of them.

“Ya know what I think?” Noctis said as they ate. Calantia leaned over and kissed Ignis’s cheek.

“Ignis, I love you and you are amazing. Don’t let anyone tell you different. This is amazing.”

“I’m glad you find it satisfactory,” he answered, the tips of his ears turning pink.

“I think there is no girl,” Noctis continued.

“Why’s that?” Gladio asked. “It so unbelievable?”

“No. Just don’t think she exists. I think you were texting with Iris.”

“He never smiles like that when he’s talkin’ to Iris, though,” Prompto said. “He would’ve just said.”

“I think it’s cute,” Calantia said. “Can’t wait to meet her.” She and Noctis shared a look that the other three didn’t notice before going back to their meals. They’d have to tell them their plan somehow, but they didn’t want to risk Bahamut stepping in. But even if they saved Noctis, Calantia had already made her choice ten years ago: she was dead, no matter how real she seemed right now. She shook herself and smiled as the conversation changed to other topics, the five of them talking and laughing easily. Noctis started to fall asleep, a sight that was common to all of them, and they made the collective decision to rest up before they headed for Insomnia. Calantia helped Ignis with the dishes, and Prompto and Noctis fell asleep in a tangle of limbs like they always had. It was cute. Calantia begged Ignis to take a picture with his phone for her, and he obliged with a smile. Gladio was snoring within minutes, and Ignis helped her arrange a bed for herself in the booth seat at the table.

“Are you certain you’ll be alright here?” he asked quietly, not wanting to wake the others.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’ve slept in much worse places than this.” Ignis settled in next to Gladio, turning off all but one of the lights as he went. Calantia woke up some time later, wide awake, and she knew she wouldn’t be going back to sleep. She slid her way out of her makeshift bed and slipped out of the caravan, closing the door with a click behind her. A few hunters were patrolling, but everyone else seemed to be asleep for the night. Settling into the lawn chairs that were outside the caravan, she looked up at the sky, though it held nothing but pitch black. She propped her feet up in one of the other chairs, humming to herself quietly. The door opened up suddenly, and Gladio appeared in the doorway. “Did I wake you?” she asked as he closed the door.

“No,” he answered. “Saw you were gone though. I got worried.” He picked up her feet and sat in the chair she’d been reclining in, letting her feet fall into his lap again. 

“I’m alright. What about you?”

“If I hadn’t seen Noct in the other bed, I would’ve thought it was all a dream,” he admitted.

“Oh. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I get why you did it, but--doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“That’s very mature of you, Gladio. Seems you have changed a bit.”

“Yeah, well, you’ve been gone a while.” Calantia didn’t like the course this conversation was taking.

“So, tell me about this girl of yours,” she said, giving him a smile.

“Not this again.”

“No, no, I wanna know, really,” Calantia said. “I was just teasing you before because the guys were all there and it’s fun. But I do wanna know. I might’ve met her.”

“We’re just friends,” he said. “It’s nothin’ like what you think.”

“Oh sure, I get that, but I do want to know who made you smile like that. I owe her my thanks.” Gladio looked equal parts pleased and embarrassed.

“It’s Holly, the woman at the plant over in Lestallum.”

“Oh! I’ve met her. She’s sweet! Aw, that’s cute, Gladio.”

“It’s not like that,” he said.

“I know! But it’s sweet that you’re such good friends with her now. What’d she send you, if you don’t mind telling me?”

“Iris was apparently messing with Cor earlier. Holly was just giving me a play-by-play.” Calantia grinned.

“I’m glad you’ve made other friends. I was worried all of you would forget people exist outside your merry band.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Calantia raised an eyebrow at him, always having been able to read more than what he said.

“Gladio, there’s something more, isn’t there?”

“Between you and Iggy, there’s no way I can keep anything to myself, is there?” he asked, but there was a smile on his face.

“Not a chance, Shield. What’s goin’ on in that head of yours?”

“I just really missed you,” he said. “After everything in Cartanica, I realized how much you’d been involved in things. And that fact that I’d yelled at you so much bothered me.”

“It’s alright, really,” she assured him, scooting her chair closer and patting his shoulder.

“It’s not. I’m sorry for everything.”

“I forgive you. But there’s still something you’re not telling me.”

“Damn it. You’re sharp, ya know that?”

“Comes from being a Guardian for so long,” she answered. “Out with it, Amicitia.”

“Holly and I did date for a little while,” he said in a near-whisper. “I didn’t tell the others because we weren’t sure if it’d be anything serious or not. Hadn’t exactly tried with anyone since we left the Crown City back at the start of everything. We got along well, but it never went far. My heart just wasn’t in it, ya know?”

“Forcing things doesn’t work out for anyone,” Calantia said, patting his shoulder again.

“Yeah, and she’s great, really. We tried, though. Didn’t work out. I couldn’t give her all my attention, not like she deserved.”

“Well, the world  _ was _ ending.”

“It wasn’t that. We both had jobs to do. I kept thinking about someone else.”

“While you were with her?” Calantia asked, making sure she understood.

“Yeah, and it wasn’t fair to her or me.”

“And who is this mystery girl that’s captured your attention so much, Shield?”

“You.” Calantia’s world stopped for a full second.

“What?”

“I didn’t let myself admit it for a long time, way later than I should have, but it was you, Cal. I’ve told you things my own sister doesn’t even know. Even after Leviathan, I just--I’d let you close, and I thought it was just because you’re a girl, and girls have always tried to fix things, but it was more than that.” The knot in Calantia’s gut tightened. 

“It was because it was me?” she asked quietly.

“You don’t have to say anything, but we might die in Insomnia, and I wanted to get it out. I don’t want to have any regrets.” She was trying to get things in order in her head. She didn’t want to give him any false hope, but she also didn’t mind that notion as much as one might have thought. It was surprising, to say the least. He was one of her best friends, and he’d always been such. With this possibility in the water now, though, it wasn’t as outlandish as she thought. If she wasn’t certain she’d disappear the minute Noctis got rid of the Starscourge--

“I won’t tell you that I’m not surprised,” she said. “I hadn’t thought about it before. We’re best friends, and that’s fine with me to stay that way.” She had to be careful about this. He’d already risked a bunch by telling her this. “I’m not against the idea either, though. I already care a great deal about you, and it could turn into something more. But with everything looming over us, I don’t want to give either of us more cause for heartbreak.”

“I understand,” he said, sounding a bit glum. She shook him a bit, making him look at her.

“If by some miracle we all live through this,” she said (and the Fayth had done this for someone before. Maybe they’d do it again), “then I’m willing to try if you are.” The smile on his face made her heart hurt. She was giving both of them too much hope, but she wouldn’t mind the idea of finding out what life was like with him by her side.

“Alright.”

“Now, let’s see if the both of us can’t get some more sleep, hm? We’ve got a big day ahead of us.” The pair stood up and headed back into the camper with whispered goodnights, and Calantia spent way too long listening to the breathing of the others before she fell asleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Breakfast was eaten with all five of them, Cindy, and Talcott, and it was filled with laughter and talking. However, they couldn’t avoid things for much longer. Talcott agreed to drive them to the blockade outside of Insomnia, but that would be as far as they could make it by vehicle. After stocking up on as many curatives as they thought would be necessary (more, even, but they couldn't be too careful), they said goodbye to Cindy, who gave them all a tight hug, especially Calantia. “Don’t you go gettin’ reckless, Cal,” she said, shaking her finger at her.

“Me? Never. It’s Prompto you have to worry about.”

“He can take carea himself.” Calantia raised an eyebrow at her.

“Cindy, ya know I love you, but seriously?” Cindy shook her head with a smile.

“I ain’t makin’ no promises, Cal.”

“Uh huh,” she answered. “Sure. Be safe.”

“You too. As best you can.” They wouldn’t all fit in the cab of Talcott’s truck, so she, Gladio, Prompto, and Umbra sat in the truck bed as it headed down the road, which was in terrible disrepair after ten years of neglect and monsters. They did have the back window of the cab open so they could all talk if they wanted to. Calantia reached through and poked Noctis’s shoulder. He turned around to look at her before nodding.

“Hey, Prompto?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I borrow your phone real quick?”

“Sure. Why?”

“Wanna talk to Iris for a bit before we get to Insomnia. Plus, Gladio’s phone is confusing.”

“Is not!” Gladio protested.

“Is too, now hush.” She opened up the messenger app on his phone, quickly making a group message with Prompto’s phone for Gladio and Ignis.

**_Don’t say anything. Just read._ ** She typed it quickly, explaining her and Noctis’s plan as best she could over text without making it too elaborate. Additionally, she gave them the very real possibility that Noctis would still die. As she was typing, Prompto’s phone pinged with another message. It was from Cindy.

“Cor is bringing Lady Lunafreya to meet us outside the city,” she told the others. “They’re about two hours behind.”

“Cool!” Prompto said.

“Tent’s gonna be crowded,” Gladio mused aloud.

“You just don’t wanna admit you’re a giant cuddler, Shield,” Calantia teased. “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep next to you to save others from that fate.”

“Shuddup, Cal.”

“Make me.” The others laughed, and the majority of the ride was spent with teasing laughter. Once they reached the blockade, they all said goodbye to Talcott, who was very formal while also extremely affectionate, which was a fun sight to see. He soon disappeared into the darkness, and the five made their way to the dirt path that led up to a cliff overlooking Insomnia. They would camp there tonight before heading onwards. The clock on the other’s phones told them it was noon, but there was nothing in the sky to tell them that.

“Perhaps we ought to wait for the others to arrive before heading to the cliff,” Ignis said.

“Sure. There’s enough shelter here to keep an eye out for daemons,” Noctis agreed. They all settled onto the concrete steps next to the checkpoint, keeping an eye and ear out for any daemons. Not many appeared, but the ones that did were determined. By the time that Cor and Lunafreya arrived, they were all ready to take a rest. Lunafreya and Noctis were locked in a tight embrace, talking quietly and secretly, and the others gave the two some space.

“Thank you for bringing her, Marshall,” Ignis said.

“Of course,” Cor said with a nod. “It was the least I could do. Iris sends her love.”

“It’s good to see you,” Gladio said, clapping the man on the shoulder.

“Good to see all of you in one place again,” the Marshall replied, looking pointedly at Calantia. “All of you.”

“Thanks,” she said with a grin. “I’ll try to keep these boys in line.”

“I’ll trust that to you.”

“Be safe heading back,” Ignis said. It wasn’t safe for him to stay for much longer.

“Be safe heading in,” Cor countered. With a bow, he turned to leave, and the four turned to look at Noctis and Lunafreya, who were still talking quietly.

“Hold up, Marshall,” Calantia called, and the man stopped. She hurried over and whispered into his ear for a moment, and he thought before nodding.

“Yes, that is a good idea.”

“What?” Prompto asked

“They should have one night together, don’t you think?” Calantia asked. “It’s only right, after all this time.”

“Perhaps you’re right,” Ignis said. “For them to be together at all right now is a miracle to be celebrated.”

“And you lot are the only remaining part of Lucis left with any kind of title,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Gladio said. “That is a good idea, Cal.”

“What?” Noctis asked, he and Lunafreya looking over at the five conspirators. 

“Thought you two should finally tie the knot,” Gladio said.

“Could you put that in any worse of a way?” Calantia asked, smacking his shoulder. She went over to the pair and started whispering in Spiran to Lunafreya. “ **We have a plan, and it may work if the Crystal can recognize you as Queen of Lucis. We won’t force you.** ”

“I’d like that,” Lunafreya said. “It’d be something hopeful.”

“We can have a real fancy one later,” Prompto said with a grin. “But everyone always has a private one, don’t they?”

“Sure,” Gladio agreed.

“Only if you want to, Noct,” Ignis said.

“No, it’s a good idea,” he said, giving Calantia a nod. He understood what she was doing, but also knew she was genuinely wanting them to be happy. They understood each other better than they ever had during their travels, and she liked being able to look at him and have a whole conversation.

“Shall we head to the campsite, then?”

“There’s not a haven around for miles, Iggy,” Prompto said.

“I can take care of that,” Lunafreya said with a smile. The group began making their way through the rubble of the blockade and up a small path to a cliff that overlooked the ruins of Insomnia. Lunafreya whispered something that nobody quite caught and blue light appeared on the ground around them. She’d created a haven.

“I’ll help a bit more,” Calantia said, her hands glowing blue as she placed them on the ground. “Shell.” A pulse of magic showed something like a bubble appearing around them before it disappeared. It was still there, but they couldn’t see it anymore. “There. Anything foolish enough to come near a haven will be hard-pressed to get inside.” Lunafreya started brushing at non-existent dirt on her clean white dress. “No, hush, you’re fine,” Calantia said, gently moving her hands away and straightening the necklace the Oracle was wearing.

“Are you sure?” Calantia glanced over at the huddle of guys nearby.

“Just look at them. You’re radiant.” Lunafreya laughed a bit, seeing Noctis fiddling with his hair while Prompto helped him straighten his jacket and Gladio pointed out imaginary flaws. Ignis stood nearby with Cor talking quietly. They were a mess.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Of course, my lady.”

“Luna, please. After everything you’ve done for all of us, I’d say we’re great friends.”

“I know all his secrets too now. We can gossip over dinner.” Luna laughed, a delicate, lady-like giggle, but no less genuine.

“I’d like that.” Cor, as the only remaining figurehead of the kingdom of Lucis with any kind of power, agreed to officiate the ceremony before he left, and it really wasn’t anything fancy or anything. Noctis and Luna held hands while Cor said the usual things about loving one another and things, but he wasn’t a very touchy-feely guy, and it was humorous. Calantia and Prompto were biting their cheeks to keep from laughing, Gladio’s shoulders were shaking, and Ignis had a grin twitching at the edges of his lips. Noctis and Luna were grinning, and they didn’t even care about the humor of the situation. Calantia couldn’t help thinking how absolutely adorable they were.

“You’re supposed to have a ring, but I guess that doesn’t matter,” Cor was saying, and Calantia jerked a bit.

“Wait, hold up!” she said, stepping forward and pulling at something on her skirt. On a thin string, she had a wooden ring that was for decoration attached to her skirt, and she pulled it off, ripping the string off, as well as pulling off a ring from her pinky. “Take these,” she said, holding them out to the pair. “You ought to have something.”

“Cal, you don’t--”

“Don’t make me force you,” she interrupted with a grin.

“Thank you,” Luna said, taking the rings. The other ring was one she’d bought in Lucis the one time she’d visited Insomnia. It was a Carbuncle, a tiny fox-like creature that was hailed as a Messenger of the Six, but was more of a companion to the king of Lucis like Umbra was to the Oracle. The Carbuncle was looped around, creating the ring as if it were a dog chasing its tail, the nose and tail touching each other. Noctis took the wooden ring and Lunafreya took the Carbuncle. The wooden ring wouldn’t stay on his ring finger, but it went on his middle finger instead. Luna’s was a perfect fit. Cor pronounced them married, and the other four cheered as the couple shared a sweet kiss. Cor made his exit shortly after while Gladio, Calantia, and Prompto started setting up camp. Ignis began working on dinner for all of them while Noctis and Lunafreya sat and watched them (none of them would allow the couple to help out. It was the only present they could give at the moment). Dinner was full of teasing and laughter and everyone thoroughly enjoying making Noctis blush while telling embarrassing stories to Luna, who giggled and found the whole situation humorous.

“There was the time at the Vesperpool!” Prompto laughed. “Remember when the chocobo threw him into the water?”

“Yeah!” Gladio exclaimed. “He smelled like the swamp for a week!”

“I seem to recall a moment when he got pulled into the lake in Cleigne while fishing,” Ignis said innocently.

“Guys, c’mon!” Noctis protested, but no one cared about how red his cheeks were getting.

“Wasn’t that the one time you guys left him alone to go find herbs? And he had to walk back to the caravan?” Calantia asked.

“Yeah, and it sucked,” Noctis said.

“Dude, you looked like an angry kitten!” Prompto teased. “Hold on, I got a pic somewhere.” He started pulling out his camera.

“Prompto, don’t you dare,” Noctis threatened.

“I would like to see,” Luna giggled.

“Sure! Oh, here he is when he blasted himself with his own Blizzaga spell!” Calantia remembered that moment. They had been in Altissia fighting a daemon in the lower parts of the town, and Noctis hadn’t gotten away from his own attack fast enough, frosting his entire body with ice. He’d looked like he’d gone rolling in a snowdrift. Luna cooed over the picture, and Noctis pouted. “Here it is!” Calantia peered across his lap to see an indeed very wet and very upset Noctis who did look like a wet kitten. Luna and Calantia laughed over it, and Noctis turned a darker red than the Lucian tomatoes Ignis liked to cook with.

“C’mon, guys, cut it out,” he muttered.

“We’re only teasing, Noct,” Calantia said with a grin. “It’s fun to pick on you.”

“Is not.”

“Is too.”

“Is not.”

“That’s enough, you two,” Ignis cut in.

“Yes, Mom,” Calantia teased. The look he gave her sent her giggling again, and Noctis snorted at Ignis’s reaction.

“Don’t set him off again,” Prompto said through his laughter. “Last time, he spent an hour lecturing us about how important it was that one of us be responsible and if it had to be him, he’d do it well.”

“Sounds like a ‘Mom’ lecture to me,” Calantia replied with a shrug. “It’s fine, Igs. Funny, but fine. We just spent too much time together.” The conversation switched to other things, and eventually things fell silent. Calantia cleaned up, insisting Ignis take it easy tonight and that she didn’t mind doing it. When everything was put away, Calantia and Prompto settled on the ground, leaving the chairs to Luna, Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis. The fire crackled merrily, and the haven kept the monsters far away, so it was just their small group. Calantia looked up at sky, the constellations she’d used to be able to find so easily hidden behind the endless dark. Silence had descended on them all, and even with the small bit of hope that could bolster them, they all knew the plan she and Noctis and Valefor had concocted might not work. Calantia caught Luna’s eye, and the girls decided mutually to give the four friends time to themselves. When Luna stood up, Noctis’s eyes went to her in worry.

“Don’t worry,” she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Calantia promised to gossip with me. You four have some time to yourselves, hm? You deserve it.” Calantia and Luna headed over to the edge of the cliff, whispering convincingly and laughing as if they were sharing juicy secrets about the boys. Really, they wanted them all to talk without worrying about them overhearing. In reality, Calantia was explaining the plan to her in as few words as possible so any listening ears (see: Bahamut, the bitch) wouldn’t hear them. They sometimes looked over at the boys to see if they were actually talking, and they seemed like they were, but Calantia saw the stiffness, the unease in their postures. Noctis was saying his piece, in case this plan didn’t work. There wasn’t a dry eye around the campfire, and Luna took Calantia’s hand. “They really are brothers, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Calantia answered. “I didn’t travel with them long, really, but they’re brothers. It’s--anyone who knows them could see it, but I don’t know if they really understand it unless they spend time with them. This, all of it: the teasing, the laughing, the quiet? Some of it they played up for you. They want to make a good impression. But the rest? It’s them. They really are family.”

“Cal?” Noctis called, and they turned around and walked over. Luna took her seat back by Noctis, though he stood to his feet right after she sat down. Calantia sat down by Prompto, looking up at the king. “I just--thank you, for everything.” Calantia gave him a smile and a nod. Prompto’s face was scrunching up as he tried not to cry; Calantia linked their pinkies, giving him silent support. Ignis’s face was nigh unreadable behind his thick glasses. Gladio was looking at his king and friend, but his eyes were full of tears. “Well, what can I say?” Noctis said, his voice choking up. “You guys are the best.”


	19. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of the two chapters I uploaded today, so make sure you go back and read the other one in case you missed it!!

It was a quiet affair getting ready for bed that night. The air was somber in the wake of Noctis’s words, after they’d all spent their last quiet night together. Win or lose, life would be different for all of them after the fight tomorrow. The real struggle was getting six people to fit in the tent. It had been comfortable with four, it was a bit snug with five, but six people was downright close and it was a good thing all of them were so comfortable around each other or else they’d never make it through the night. Gladio took the end, as he took up the most space. Ignis took the other end. Noctis had the spot after him, so Luna could be next to him and not on the edge. Calantia took Luna’s other side, and Prompto followed her, stuck next to Gladio and his snoring. Prompto and Calantia didn’t mind being in each other’s space, and they ended up practically sharing the same pillow, though Prompto did end up begging that they change spots because Gladio radiated heat, and he was getting too hot. They did, and Calantia usually liked sleeping cold, but she didn’t mind. She ended up pushed against Gladio’s back with Prompto right next to her to give Luna some space. It was a tight squeeze, and no one had any sense of space, but it was alright. Once everyone was asleep, Calantia slipped out of the tent, her thoughts too much to let her rest. She stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out at the dark silhouette of Insomnia that loomed, promising a desperate fight for their lives the next day. 

What if their plan really didn’t work? What if, despite her best efforts, she had to watch one of her best friends die? What if something happened before then and she lost more friends than she was expecting? She couldn’t bear to watch Ignis, Prompto, or Gladio breathe their last. What if Bahamut figured out their plan and interfered? What if Valefor and the Sisters couldn’t get everyone there in time? What if they couldn’t channel the power of the Kings and Noctis died anyway? What if everything she’d done to try to save her boys failed? What would happen if they succeeded and she had to leave them again? They’d be alright, she knew that, but to have to lose her again so soon--she didn’t want to put them through that again. Especially now that she knew how Gladio felt about her. In any normal circumstance, she definitely would have at least kissed him by now. But these weren’t normal circumstances, and she didn’t want to break him so terribly he could never love again. What would happen to her boys when she was gone this time? She’d been alright with it last time, knowing that Luna would be there to take care of them (of course, she hadn’t known about the thing with the Crystal then). What if--what if--what if-- 

“Cal?” a voice called, breaking her out of her thoughts. She turned to see Ignis standing just outside the ring of chairs around the fire, looking around with concern.

“Here, Ignis,” she called, noticing he was looking in the other direction. He headed over to her, coming to a stop.

“Are you alright?”

“Just overthinking. Paranoid, I guess.”

“How long have you been standing here?” The chill on her skin told her at least an hour.

“Dunno. I’m alright though. Just worrying.”

“You worry too much.”

“Says you.” Ignis chuckled, and she smiled at him.

“Do you wish to talk about it?” he asked gently. Calantia looked out at Insomnia again, linking her arm with his and leaning her head on his shoulder.

“We’re friends, aren’t we Ignis?”

“Certainly, why would you ask?”

“Work with me here. I’d say we trust each other implicitly, wouldn’t you?”

“I’ve never had cause to doubt your judgement,” he replied.

“Nor I yours. Except for that one time in Altissia, but I forgive you for that.” He smiled and gave a small nod of his head.

“Save that one time.”

“So, you’d be completely honest with me, even if you were certain I wouldn’t like what you said?”

“Of course.”

“So, if I asked you to keep this between us, you’d tell me if you thought you couldn’t?”

“Unless it endangers others, I can’t imagine divulging something you told me in confidence.” Calantia hummed.

“I’m scared,” she admitted.

“Of what?”

“Tomorrow. I’m scared to step foot into that damn city. I know it was your home, Igs, but it scares me. The last time I stepped foot in a ruined city, I lost two dear friends the next day.” Watching Auron and Tidus fade away would always haunt her, even though she knew they were happy and well now. “I’m scared that I won’t be able to save you or Prompto or Gladio while we fight. I’m scared I’ll have to watch Luna and Noctis die for a world they won’t get to see recover.” She took a shaking breath. “I’m scared that I’ll have to leave you all behind again.” This last statement shook him; she felt him tense beneath her arm, squeezing her hand a bit.

“But I thought--”

“I wasn’t trapped in the Crystal this whole time, Igs. I really did die. I was dead, in the Farplane, with my family and dearest friends. I didn’t expect to come back at all. But I have no doubt that Bahamut will pull me away after it’s all over.” She pressed her face into his shoulder. “I might not even get to see the sun return.” She whispered this into his shirt, hating herself for telling him this but knowing she had to say it to someone. If she didn’t make it through the next day, he’d tell the others. He’d do it beautifully and maybe he’d stumble over his words a bit, but they’d know how much they meant to her. “I--I had made my peace last time. But this?” She thought of Gladio’s nervous confession, of Prompto’s tight hugs, of Ignis’s quiet smiles. Of Noctis’s laughter and Luna’s gentleness. Of Cindy’s grease-smudged hands and Talcott’s cactuar collection. “I don’t want to leave you again.” It was the truth, she realized. She’d mourned her other family so much she ignored the one she had right here. She’d missed Spira and blamed herself so much that she was blind to Eos and all the wonderful things it held. Anywhere with a Gladio, Prompto, Noctis, and Ignis couldn’t be a bad place. Now she knew that her Spiran family was happy and waiting on her, and would wait for her eagerly as long as she stayed away, but her Eos family would be sad and mourning her. She didn’t want that. Calantia didn’t want to be the reason Gladio stopped joking around. She didn’t want to be the reason that Prompto grew silent and cried instead of laughed. She didn’t want to be the reason that Ignis had to support all of his friends while mourning himself. She didn’t want any of that. Maybe the Fayth had been gracious once, allowing Tidus to return to Yuna, but she couldn’t imagine that they would want to do her any favors after all she was asking of them in return.

“That is comforting to know,” Ignis said, once again pulling her out of her thoughts. “I believe some of us felt that you would rather be there than with us.”

“No! Oh, Ignis, no!” she exclaimed, pulling him into a proper hug. “It wasn’t like that at all!”

“Yes, I understand it now, but it was rather hard for a while there.” She fell quiet for a moment.

“I truly am sorry, Ignis,” she said.

“All is forgiven, I assure you,” Ignis answered, giving her a firm squeeze. She stepped back, linking their arms once again as they looked out at the dark Insomnian cityscape.

“How are you so collected all the time? Like seriously? What the hell is your strategy?”

“I have an excellent poker face.” She snorted a laugh, shaking her head a bit. 

“I believe it.” The pair stood in silence for a little while. “No matter what happens tomorrow, Ignis,” she said quietly, “you’ll always be family to me. You and all the rest of those goofballs we call friends.”

“The same to you, Cal,” he answered.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Calantia wolf-whistled when the four men stepped out of the tent the next morning. “Look at  _ you _ !” she exclaimed with a grin on her face. They were all wearing their official uniforms, Noctis clad in the black and gold royal robes of the King of Lucis, and the other three dressed up in their Crownsguard uniforms. “To think, I watched two of you face plant into mud in Caem.”

“You all look dashing,” Luna said, giving all of them a smile.

“I don’t like it,” Calantia said, shaking her head a bit. “You look old now. It’s weird.”

“You’d be in one too if we had one,” Noctis said. “You’re as much a Guard as they are.” She was slightly embarrassed by the statement.

“Kind of you to say, Noct, really, but I don’t think so.”

“I’m king. It doesn’t matter what you think.” She rolled her eyes, appreciating his allowing her to banter before they headed into Insomnia.

“How many times do I have to tell ya, Highness? I’m not a citizen of Lucis.”

“No, but you’re a part of my retinue.” Calantia pulled up short and sighed, letting it fall.

“Yes, Highness,” she said with a small bow.

“Stop it.”

“Nope. You get the one, that’s it.”

“Everything in order?” Ignis asked. There was a tense moment before they all nodded. They left the camping gear where it was, turning and heading through the path they’d walked up the day before. Luna and Noctis walked close together, the rest of them following behind them loyally. Calantia looked out of place in her Spiran garb, the bright colors and layers clashing with the black, white, and gold the others wore. Her blue hair set her apart too. She’d tried her best with that she had, though. She’d spent a good portion of the time while Ignis was preparing breakfast working on a [hairstyle](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/53/02/08/530208baf8acdb27ebe338b1c948cd59.jpg) befitting someone close to the King and Queen of Lucis while also good for battle. Luna had complimented her on it, at least. If nothing else, going into what might very well be her last battle barefoot was something she could laugh at It wouldn't be the first time she'd done it, but it made the others laugh too. They made their way through the gates of Insomnia, the only sound in the empty city their footsteps on the pavement.

“Home sweet home,” Gladio said, looking around the abandoned city.

“Yeah, at long last,” Prompto agreed.

“What we’ve been waiting for,” Ignis added.

“Sure is.”

“Next stop, the Citadel,” Gladio rumbled, his Greatsword slung over his shoulder.

“It won’t do to keep the Kings of Old waiting,” Calantia murmured. 

“Yeah,” Noctis said, sliding on the Ring of Lucii and giving Luna’s hand a firm squeeze. They headed down the main street of the city, very quickly running into daemons. “This is it. Give it your all, guys!” he called over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Gladio acknowledged, running into battle after the king.

“You got it!” Prompto cheered.

“What? Like we were gonna do anything else?” Calantia sassed, her swords in her hands and following after them.

“With pleasure,” Ignis said, his tone nothing but calm, but Calantia saw the smirk pulling at his lips. This was it. They were fighting for their home. Nothing less than victory would satisfy them. Calantia just hoped they’d get to enjoy that victory for years to come. Luna stayed back, casting healing spells on those who needed it. Prompto hung back with her, just in case, and covering the rest of the group, who fought with ease and precision. Once the daemons were taken care of, they checked on each other to make sure no one had been hurt before continuing on. Calantia hadn’t been in the capitol for years, probably before Noctis’s grandfather or even great-grandfather had been born. Seeing it now, what once had been a bright and shining city full of life now desolate and in shambles? It hurt.

“Hey! There’s the arcade!” Prompto exclaimed, pointing to a building at the corner of a street they were passing.

“Man, how many hours did you two nerds spend in there?” Gladio said.

“Too many,” Ignis answered.

“Not enough,” Noctis countered. Luna and Calantia shared a smile.

“Probably no more than you spent in the library, Shield,” Calantia said, nudging him with her elbow. “I’ve seen you fly through those books of yours. They aren’t the only nerds here.” The four pointed out various locations to the girls in between fights, showing the cafe that Ignis liked to buy coffee from, the photoshop that Prompto used to work at, the building that Noctis had once had an apartment in, and the spot where Gladio had almost wrecked his dad’s car when learning how to drive (that last one made her laugh the most, much to the Shield’s chagrin). Sometimes, it was easy to forget that her boys had once had a life outside of hunting and running all over Lucis on errands. But they’d grown up here. This was their home. She wanted them to win it back. They had to.

The daemons here were powerful and angry. Running into two Nagas in a narrow alleyway wasn’t a great experience, but they were able to deal with them, all six of them working together as if they had done it all their lives (and in the boys’ case, they had). The main road was blocked by a huge slab of rubble that they had no hope of crossing, and Noctis led them into the underground sidewalk, where more daemons, though less of a hassle, awaited them. Most surprisingly, there were Imperial troops down here, working with the daemons. It was unsettling, but they handled things. “It’s worn down, but still the same,” Prompto said as they looked around.

“Just like I remember,” Gladio agreed.

“Always came in handy,” Ignis added, ever the practical one.

“Used to be filled with people,” Noctis said, sounding sad.

“And so it will be again,” Calantia assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. They headed through the underground hallway and up another flight of stairs, ever closer to their destination. The conversation was starting to die down, the weight of where they were heading slowly pressing down on them.

“Only a little bit further from here,” Gladio said as they headed to the Citadel, a large building of white and gold that still seemed to shine in the darkness. It was a beautiful and regal building, and Calantia was sad that it had stood empty all these years. “I think my heart might be slowing my legs down.” Calantia reached out and squeezed his hand as they headed ever-forward.

“Fight through it,” Noctis said. “Can’t make it without you.”

“Ah. Yes, sir, Your Majesty,” he replied, a smile on his lips. The Shield would always be there for his King, this much Calantia knew; but even more than that, she knew that Gladiolus would always be there for Noctis, his friend and brother. Right outside the Citadel gates, they slowed to a halt. 

“Shiva’s sake,” Calantia breathed. In front of them, though it hadn’t noticed them yet, was a giant Behemoth. It was bigger than any behemoth she’d seen before, with massive horns and giant wings on its back, along with viciously-sharp-looking spikes on its tail. “ _ What _ is  _ that _ ?”

“Seems Ardyn got a guard dog,” Noctis said

“That’s no dog,” Prompto muttered. They managed to sneak around the edges of the outer yards to get closer to it without being detected, but there was no way they would be able to reach the gates without dealing with it first. Ignis quickly suggested a plan: the four of them would deal with the beast head-on, while Calantia and Luna, easily the strongest magics of all of them, kept them healed and did the best they could with elemental magic from a safe distance. It was the best plan they had, and after what felt like hours, the beast gave its final roar and collapsed, slowly disappearing into wisps of black smoke. Noctis was limping; Prompto was cradling his left arm to his chest. Gladio had a giant gash down his back from the beast’s claws, and Ignis was staggering around holding his head, possibly concussed.

“We can’t fight Ardyn like this,” Noctis murmured, even as the girls got to work healing them as best they could.

“The resting place in the underground passages,” Ignis said, still holding his head while Calantia determined if he did have a concussion or not. “There’s room enough for all of us.” They stumbled their way after Noctis, Luna helping him walk while Prompto led Ignis gently and Calantia kept Gladio from falling down due to blood loss. 

“I’m alright, Cal,” Gladio protested.

“After we get you healed up, I’ll believe you,” she counted. “Shut up and let me worry, Amicitia.”

“Yes, ma’am.” The room was small, but it had bunk beds for four, and Calantia and Prompto were fine with sharing, as well as Noct and Luna. For several minutes though, Calantia and Luna healed up the wounds the boys had gotten during the fight, breaking potions and casting healing spells. Their uniforms were in bad shape, but nobody cared about that. All of them were just glad to still be alive. They ended up spending the night there, letting everyone rest up for what was surely about to be a hard fight against Ardyn. 

The next morning, no one spoke as they made their way to the Citadel gates. As Noctis pushed open the gates, Calantia took a deep breath. Whatever lay ahead of them, she was proud of her boys. She’d defend them until Bahamut descended to throw her back into the Farplane himself, and even then, she’d fight for them. If Auron could have been with her all those years and still be in the Farplane, she’d find a way to do it too. She’d made a mistake in allowing herself to leave them once (though she didn’t regret returning Luna to them); she wouldn’t go quietly this time. As they reached the steps of the Citadel, Ardyn casually walked down to greet them. Calantia’s hand was on one of her swords immediately. “Ifrit, the Infernian,” he said without so much as a “hello.” “He doesn’t share the Glacian’s fondness for mankind. But you can expect a--warm welcome.”

“He’s lying,” Calantia hissed to the group. “Ifrit loved humanity just as much, if not more. He gave his life for it. He’s done something to him.”

“I shall await you, above,” he tossed over his shoulder as he headed back up the steps. A bright blaze appeared between them and the man-turned-monster, and Ifrit, in his Astral form, appeared, sitting on a fiery throne casually, looking almost bored. The sight hurt Calantia more than she could say. Ifrit had always been her favorite of the Aeons that Yuna had received, loving the quiet but strong Fayth that protected all with the same fiery passion. To see him now, so removed and blank? It was tragic. She hardly noticed the others talking around her, but she saw the blast of flames that the Astral sent flying at the four men, setting a few of their clothes ablaze before they were subsequently extinguished by the others. Calantia stayed by Luna’s side.

“He’s not like this,” she murmured, looking at the bored face looming in front of them. “He isn’t. Surely Shiva told you about him?”

“She didn’t like to talk of him much,” Luna said as she cast a healing spell on Ignis, who was still smoldering a bit and needed some help.

“Maybe I can get through to him,” Calantia said. “I was a favorite of his.”

“What do you mean?”

“Talk to him, like I talked to Leviathan. I hardly knew her as a fayth, but I knew Ifrit. He helped us on Yuna’s journey. This--Ardyn’s done something to him, I just know it. He was thought dead for thousands of years, remember? If he’s here, then something must have happened.”

“It’s too dangerous,” Luna replied. “They would never let you try.”

“They don’t get to give me permission, either.”

“Trust them,” the Oracle said. “They can handle this.”

“It’s not them I’m worried about,” Calantia replied, sending a healing spell Prompto’s way. The column of fire that was sent just over their heads didn’t calm Calantia’s nerves at all. “He is good. I know he is. He’s got a temper, yes, but he loves humanity. Why would he try to aid its demise?”

“Everyone can change.” When the Astral got up off his throne, towering above them, Calantia got an idea.

“Can you handle things for the moment?” she asked.

“What are you going to do?”

“I told you: Ardyn’s done something to him, but I might know a way to break through. Can you handle things? I won’t be long.”

“Yes.” Calantia sprinted back the way they’d come to the guard shack at the entrance to the Citadel. Just like she thought, there was a communication panel there, probably for alarms and such. The battle was raging behind her, and her friends were in danger. She could help them if she could just get this to work. She fiddled around frantically before she finally found a switch that made the entire board light up. Grabbing the microphone, she started singing. It filled the entire Citadel and probably most of Insomnia. The Hymn of the Fayth echoed all around, and the giant Astral paused in his fight, actually lowering his blade to listen. She prayed it would be enough, prayed with all her might that the fiery fayth would remember himself and his love for the children of Spira. There was suddenly a light from above, and Bahamut’s giant sword pierced the ground between Noctis and the other Astral. His anger renewed, Ifrit roared, beginning to fight with Bahamut, and Calantia cursed the giant Astral in every way she could think of as she hurried back to Luna’s side.

“It was working, for Shiva’s sake!” she said angrily, fuming where she stood next to the Oracle, who was using the distraction of the two Astrals fighting. “It was working!”

“Cal, remember the plan,” Luna said, and Calantia turned with tears in her eyes.

“You don’t understand,” she said miserably, even as the fight renewed, Ifrit’s temper flaring angrily. Even the fight with Bahamut wasn’t enough to calm him, and the four men were left alone to deal with him. “It means he’s still in there, Luna. And we have to kill him because of that giant manipulative bastard in the sky!”

“I know,” Luna assured her, casting multiple healing spells on the guys, and Calantia joined in, wanting to do her part. “But shouldn’t he be allowed to rest, then? After all he’s been through?” Calantia nodded, though tears still fell. He’d been a friend, even if they’d never actually spoken. The girls didn’t exchange another word, only healing and doing their best to protect the others. The battle raged, but they could see the Astral growing weaker. Finally, when Calantia was sure that the boys were going to drop from exhaustion, the air grew crisp and cold, and Shiva appeared, with all of her little sprite forms around her, swirling around Ifrit and putting out his flames. Calantia left Luna’s side, running for Noctis and the others. Luna didn’t try to stop her. Calantia reached Noctis’s side just as Shiva froze the flaming Astral solid, his arm reaching out towards something. She laid a kiss on his lips, and he shattered into pieces, disappearing into icy shards. Calantia whimpered a bit, and she knew Noctis was looking at her with surprise.

“Rest, my love,” Shiva said, before disappearing into the sky.  **O Chosen King of Light, restore the Light to this world,** Shiva’s voice said in Spiran all around them.

“What did she say?” Prompto asked.

“She wants me to bring back the light,” Noctis translated.

“That’s our next stop,” Gladio said.

“On we go,” Ignis said. They started to head up the steps, Luna following after them, but Calantia looked to the chunks of frozen ice that were still scattered around the courtyard.

“Cal?” Noctis asked, noticing the tears still on her cheeks.

“Are you alright?” Prompto asked worriedly. She shook her head, and Luna started whispering to the others, explaining why Calantia was crying.

“ **I am sorry, Firey Protector,** ” she said in Spiran. “ **I will remember you as you were, not as what you became. May your flames always burn bright in the hearts of the children of Spira.** ” She was quiet for a few moments, honoring the fallen fayth, before she wiped at her face and turned, giving the others a firm nod. “Let’s finish it,” she said.

“Right,” Noctis answered, returning her nod. As they made their way up the steps to the Citadel, Gladio put a hand on her shoulder.

“You alright?” he asked.

“No. I’m furious,” she answered in a shaking voice. “He was good. He protected and loved humanity. I watched him give all of himself to protect Spira’s people. That? That was not Ifrit. That was whatever sick thing Ardyn did to him.”

“At least he’s at peace now,” Gladio said.

“At least there is that,” she agreed as they reached the front door. Noctis pushed it open, revealing the ornate interior.

“At long last, the Citadel,” Ignis said.

“The throne is just up ahead,” Noctis said, as if reminding himself of how close they were to the end. They walked inside to be met not with darkness of a long-abandoned building, but with all of the lights turned on, shining brightly and filling the place so not a single corner was shadowed.

“It’s all lit up,” Prompto stated, his tone showing his surprise.

“Guess he’s expecting company,” Gladio said, sarcasm oozing from his tone.

“He wants this as bad as we do,” Noctis said.

“He has to prove to himself that he’s the rightful king,” Calantia mused aloud. “His pride is unparalleled. If he can’t show us, Eos, and all the Astrals that they should have made him king, he has nothing else to live for.” They made their way to the elevators, mounting dread in the air. The cheery ding of the elevator didn’t bring much joy to any of them. Calantia was a ball of anger and nerves. She fidgeted with the fabric of her shirt, unable to sit still. Gladio took one of her hands, and she glanced up at him with a smile before looking down at the floor. The ride up was quiet until they reached their floor.

“The throne room waits outside,” Gladio said in a rumble.

“Yeah, and so does Ardyn,” Prompto added.

“Acting like he owns the place.”

“It’s time to take it all back,” Ignis chimed in.

“It ends here,” Noctis said firmly. “Tonight.” Calantia pulled her hand out of Gladio’s grip, clenching them into fists by her sides instead. She met Prompto’s gaze by accident, and he gave her a smile that didn’t hold it’s usual cheer. They were all preparing for the worst, and they all knew it. Luna remained quiet, taking her place at Noctis’s side, where she always should have been. The elevator dinged, and the doors opened. Calantia couldn’t help but admire the architecture as they made their way down the halls. It really was a beautiful building. She could imagine a younger Noctis running through these halls with his friends, filling them with laughter and joy. It wasn’t fair that Bahamut expected him to give his life away in the same place he’d grown up in.

_ Please let it work _ , she begged, though she didn’t know who she was trying to beg.  _ Please. _


	20. Insomnia Pt 2

Noctis paused outside the throne room doors. They all stood around him, watching. “Prompto. Can I see your photos?” he asked.

“Uh, yeah!” Prompto said, pulling them out of the little carrier he always had on him.

“I just need one--to take with me.” Calantia felt like someone had pushed a dagger into her chest and twisted it.

“Oh, yeah, I get it,” Prompto said, sadness tugging at the edges of his voice. “Um, you can take whichever you like.” They all gathered around to look over all of them, seeing all of the adventures the four had gotten up to during their travels together. There were beautiful shots of nature and cities, along with pictures of the four of them besides landmarks around Lucis and Atissia. Calantia smiled at how many there were of Noctis fishing or Gladio doing push-ups or Ignis working at the stove. The number of selfies and group photos were heart-warming. There were pictures of the friends they’d made, too. Cindy and Cid, Talcott and Jared, Takka, Holly, Dave, Wiz, the chocobos, even Aranea made her way into the snapshots of their lives. She was surprised at the number of pictures of her in there too. She never noticed Prompto taking pictures of her. There were several from their hotel room in Altissia, when the rain had poured for days and she had practically lived in the window seat of the boys’ room. One of her and Gladio laughing at a joke Prompto had told (it wasn’t even a good joke, just hilarious). One of her leaning against a counter talking to Ignis and watching him cook, her in the middle of smearing flour across his cheek playfully. One of her and Noctis sitting in one of the funny to look at but comfy to sit in positions in which she was laying on the floor, her feet propped up on Noctis’s chest where he was lying with his head dangling off the bed. They had been bored out of their minds in Caem the day before they left, and it had been an oddly comfortable position to be in at the time. There were pictures of Iris from Lestallum, and from Caem, when she and Iris had forced Ignis to relax about dinner for one night and spent the evening cooking and laughing. There was a picture of her walking with Ignis in the abandoned mine, their arms linked together and the pair of them with their heads pressed close together. She remembered telling him about the scenery, because as horrid as it was to walk in, the tree in the middle was gorgeous. The list of memories went on and on, and they spent more time than necessary going through each one. Noctis finally chose the group picture they’d all taken back in Caem before setting sail for Altissia. It was as close a thing as a family picture that he had, and he chose it out of the hundreds that were there. “That’s the one?” Prompto asked. “No backsies?”

“Yeah,” Noctis said with certainty, putting it in his breast pocket. Before he could push open the doors, Calantia pulled him into a hug.

“Sorry,” she said into his shoulder. “I just--”

“I know,” he said, hugging her back just as tightly. For several breaths, Calantia held on with all her might. She might not get another chance to do this. She didn’t want any regrets if she didn’t.

“I love you so much, Noct, and I’m so proud of you,” she said. “Don’t you dare think otherwise.”

“I know,” he said again, getting choked up for a moment. “Love you too, Cal.” She let him go and stepped back, swiping at her eyes again before pulling herself together.

“Let's go kill that bastard king,” she said, and Noctis nodded, pushing the door open and stepping inside. He made a noise of astonishment, and Calantia soon saw why. In a sick play to get into Noctis’s head, Ardyn had created the illusion that the dead bodies of Ravus, Luna, Regis, Calantia, and someone that she didn’t know were hanging from the ceiling around the throne like some twisted chandelier. The effect was lost a bit with two of the people standing right next to him, but it was still horrifying to look at.

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” Ardyn said, uncaring about their horror at the sight. “The throne brings you here? It seats only one.” 

“Off my chair, jester,” Noctis growled. “The king sits there.” Calantia was honestly surprised when the man acquiesced, though he immediately propped his foot up on the seat instead.

“Oh, Noct,” he crooned, “How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal come to an end.”

“All because you’re still trying to prove your worth,” Calantia spat.

“Little Tia Lee!” he said, even as the boys talked amongst themselves. “I must say, I was terribly distressed when I heard what had happened to you, so I am delighted to see that you’ve returned to us. Tell me, what deal did you make with Death to be here? To bring back the Oracle after I’d worked so hard to be rid of her must have truly run you a high price.”

“To see you reminded of your place,” she answered. “Enough of your games, Ardyn. When will you learn that you’ll never be king? This is all pointless!”

“Quite so, Tia Lee. Quite so. Though, you know I always have one trick up my sleeve. And it was you who pointed out: I’m quite the stubborn man.” Vicious purple smoke burst out of his hand, speeding towards them faster than anyone could react. It choked her throat, making her gasp for air, and she fell to the ground, hearing the others suffer the same fate around her. She couldn’t hear Ardyn, but she saw Noctis kneeling over her.

“Go,” she gasped, weakly grabbing at his hand. “End--it.” She passed out before she could say or hear anything more. When she regained consciousness, she was still lying on the throne room floor, the others coming around as well. “Luna,” she choked out, her throat aching from whatever it was that Ardyn had done. 

“Here,” the Oracle answered.

“We don’t--have much time,” Calantia said, getting to her feet. The others followed her lead, and Calantia was relieved to note that they all seemed alright, and the illusion Ardyn had crafted above their heads was missing. Noctis walked into the throne room again, hurrying forward to check on them.

“Are you alright?” he asked, looking at all of them.

“Yes, Majesty,” Calantia said. Noctis being alive meant that Ardyn was dead, and they had to act quickly.

“Ardyn?” Gladio asked.

“Gone. It’s up to me now,” Noctis said. Calantia took Noctis’s hands in her own.

“Just like before,” she said quietly, and he nodded. There was a pulse of energy that rippled through the room, and Luna placed hands on both of their shoulders, the wind picking up as well. The light grew and grew until no one could see anything, and suddenly, there were more than six of them in the room, and it was deathly quiet for all of two seconds before Prompto, in true fashion, ended it.

“What the  _ hell _ just happened?” he shouted loud enough for it to echo.

“Later, Prompto,” Calantia said, turning to face Valefor, Tidus, Jecht, Yuna, and a man she hadn’t met in person before, Zaon. The man honestly looked like Gladio, but without all the tattoos. It was kind of unsettling.

“We don’t have time right now,” Noctis said, making his way up to his throne. Any second, Bahamut was going to catch on to what they were trying to do, and if he chose to interfere--Calantia didn’t want to think about that.

“You three fight off any daemons that show up,” Calantia said over her shoulder, and she and Luna headed up after Noctis. The group from Spira stood at the base of the steps. “Thank you, really,” she said.

“Of course,” Yuna said with a smile. “Your friends need help.” Valefor stayed where she was, standing below the throne and watching quietly.

“When you’re ready, Noctis,” she said, and the king nodded, settling into his chair. Jecht and Tidus stood on one side of him, and Zaon and Calantia took up positions on his other side. Luna knelt down in front of him, taking one of his hands in her own. The other held his father’s sword, and he jabbed it into the floor to help hold him up if he needed it. Noctis looked down at the three facing the door before his eyes fell on Luna, crouched in front of him with a smile. He nodded to her, and she returned it.

“I love you all,” Noctis said, the room so quiet his words were clear, even though they were at a near-whisper. “Luna, guys. Dad.” Calantia jerked a bit when the image of King Regis appeared next to his son, just behind where Zaon was standing. “The time we had together, I cherish.” The light from above the throne shone on his face, and he closed his eyes. “Kings of Lucis,” he began, and smoke started to well up in different areas of the room, an energy filling it that made goosebumps spring up Calantia’s arms. “Come to me!” Noctis shouted, and glowing blue weapons slammed into the floor in a circle around them. Yuna gasped, looking around her from where she stood next to Valefor below. Jecht and Zaon put hands on Noctis’s shoulders; hopefully, their time as Final Aeons would help them channel the burden of power better. Calantia and Tidus took the hands of the ones they stood next to, hopefully able to take whatever overflow there was. Luna’s hands began to glow green, and Calantia nodded to Valefor down below them. It was time. The glowing blue forms of the Rulers of Lucis appeared next to their weapons, large and imposing. All the lights in the room had gone out, leaving only the unearthly blue glow to fill it. There was a wind picking up from somewhere, and Calantia didn’t realize she was crushing Zaon’s hand until he wiggled his fingers at her. She wanted to thank him, for being willing to help people he didn’t even know, but she figured that he would know already. 

Suddenly, the first ruler rose up, flying at Noctis and piercing him with his weapon, instantly disappearing into a blue cloud of particles around the king. The sound Noctis made nearly knocked the breath out of Calantia’s lungs, and he jolted, nearly falling onto Luna if not for the sword he gripped onto. Calantia felt something twinge, but she didn’t know what. Oh, she hoped this worked. He deserved to be happy. Just as quickly as the air filled with blue, the cloud disappeared, the power sinking into the Ring of the Lucii on Noctis’s finger. The power that jolted through her suddenly made her suck in a breath, and she found Gladio’s face from where he was standing below the throne. She wanted to comfort him, tell him that she was certain it would work now, but her throat closed up on her, and she couldn’t find the words to speak. One after another, the rulers of times past flung themselves at Noctis, each time making him groan in pain. Each time, Calantia felt a rush of power flow through her, and she couldn’t even imagine how Noctis was feeling. 

Then, there were no more thoughts, just rushing wind and blue lights and a cold feeling that kept swelling up inside of her. She felt as if she was shaking apart from the inside, as if her very being was vibrating, trying to get out. She couldn’t hear over the rushing in her ears, and she couldn’t see anything but blue light all around her, nothing but blue, blue, endless blue. Just as quickly as it overtook her, there was nothing, and she heard a sickening sound she didn’t want to identify. She heard Luna gasp, and Yuna’s own gasp wasn’t far behind it. She heard Gladio shouting something, but she couldn’t understand it. Then, there was the familiar pulse of a Summoning, of a plea for the Fayth to answer. Calantia opened her eyes just in time to see the Sisters appear, amidst them a man oozing black and purple, not standing, merely floating in the middle of their grasp. There was a roaring distantly, but Calantia didn’t have time to question it.

“Now, Noctis,” she heard Luna whisper. The feeling that had made its place in her chest suddenly yanked away from her, and Calantia couldn’t hold back the scream that clawed its way up her throat and out of her mouth. It felt like her very soul was being pulled out of her, the essence of who she was jerked out of her and flung into the farthest reaches of space. She wasn’t aware of anything but that feeling, until it ended. Not all at once, like the feeling had started. No, it was more of a gradual end, as if the lights were dimming. Calantia felt drained, weak, unable to stand, and as her legs buckled, hands were there to grab her, help her to the ground. She found Valefor’s kind eyes smiling at her. 

“Well done, Calantia Naelee,” she said in her sweet voice. “You have done well for the children of Spira.” She couldn’t focus. Everything else felt like it was dripping right off of her brain. Until a cool breeze swept on her face, and she took a deep breath, blinking and shaking her head. Next to her, Zaon was getting to his feet, though he looked as awful as she felt. If that was only a small fraction of the power Noctis had received, what did that mean for what had actually been available? She stumbled to her feet, Valefor giving her space to do so.

“Noct!” Calantia exclaimed, spinning to find him pinned to the throne, a sword plunged right through his chest and lodged into the back of the throne. Despite that, he was breathing. He wasn’t even bleeding. Luna and Yuna were casting all kinds of healing spells, and Prompto was off running somewhere to get something. “Is he--”

“Alive,” Valefor assured her. “Only unconscious. He will have to recover from this.”

“He will,” Calantia said, leaning against the wall on shaking legs. She looked to Zaon, who hadn’t said a word. “ **Thank you, Lord Zaon,** ” she said in Spiran. “ **It means more than you could dream** .” The man gave a smile and a nod before stepping down to the ground level, waiting off to the side. Tidus and Jecht were looking unsteady, and she stepped over to them, giving them both a tight hug. “Thank you.”

“Sure,” Tidus said, giving a shrug as if he did this sort of thing all the time. “Just glad we could help.”

“Most interestin’ thing I’ve done since the last time we met,” Jecht said with a grin.

“Volleyball? Really?” Calantia asked quietly.

“You know what I mean, girly,” he said. She nodded. She did. Prompto came back with an armful of bandages, and he, Ignis, and Gladio all hovered while Luna and Yuna worked to keep Noctis alive. Gladio pulled out the sword, and Calantia hurried to take it from him while he caught Noctis as he slumped forward and Ignis and Prompto pressed the bandages to the wounds. For several tense minutes, there was no sound other than the tinkling of healing magic. Then, Noctis took a deep breath, curled into Gladio’s chest, and started snoring. Calantia laughed a bit.

“He’ll be okay,” she whispered, happiness unlike any she’d ever felt filling her chest with warmth. There was a rumble and a groan, and Bahamut appeared, his face looming in the hole in the Citadel.

“What have you done, King of Light?” his voice boomed. 

“Leave him alone!” Calantia said, righteous fury blazing into her and wiping out her exhaustion as she swung herself around to stand between Noctis and the Astral. “You’d have him die, like all the Summoners before him. Look!” She pointed behind him to where the sun was coming out from behind the horizon and filling the throne room with light. “He’s done what you wanted, just not at the price you demanded. Leave him alone!”

“You have interfered enough, Calantia Naelee. You were to guide the king to his rightful place.”

“And I have! He is king, the Starscourge is banished! I’ve done what you asked of me!” Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind, and Valefor appeared between her and the giant.

**You have betrayed us, Bahamut!** Valefor’s voice shouted in Spiran.

**No more deaths, no more Summonings, you said,** the Sisters said as one.

**You doomed this boy to death! You have forgotten your vows as a fayth.** Valefor was furious.

**No more will you toy with the children of Spira,** one of the Sisters said.

**No more will you act as though you are the greatest of us all,** another added.

**The lives you have ended are on your head, and we will deal with you ourselves,** the final one said. There was a blast of cold air, even as the heavens suddenly crackled with energy. The ground shook, and rain began to fall, even though there were no clouds. Shiva, Ramuh, Titan, and Leviathan all appeared behind Bahamut, and none of them looked pleased. The Sisters charged at the giant, and there was a flurry of commotion outside, before all fell quiet, and all the fayth and Astrals disappeared, save for Valefor.

“It is done,” she said, nodding to herself. The air in the room after the Astrals and Fayth dealt with Bahamut was odd, to say the least. No one seemed quite sure what to do, until Calantia reminded them of the plan. 

“Yuna, the Sending,” she said.

“Oh, yes! Of course!” the girl said, nodding several times. “It was very nice to meet all of you. I’m glad I could help!” She hurried down to the ground floor, where Zaon was still waiting, and there was a smudged coat on the ground, all that was left of Ardyn and his Scourge. Her Summoner’s staff in her hands, she nodded. “I’m ready!” Tidus and Jecht moved down to stand with her, and Calantia looked between them and the group of people at the throne. They’d been through enough today, but they had to make sure Ardyn was really taken care of for good. And she wasn’t alive anymore.

“I have to go,” she said, and she didn’t expect any of them to leave Noctis’s side, but Prompto got up to hug her all the same.

“No,” he whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” she apologized, and she meant it, tears pricking her eyes as she held him. She met Gladio’s and Ignis’s gazes, begging them to understand. “I made a deal, and I won’t go back on my word.”

“You don’t have to,” Valefor said from where she stood quietly nearby. “You aren’t Unsent.”

“What?” Calantia gasped, releasing Prompto and turning to face the small fayth. “But, I thought--”

“Bahamut lied about so much. Why are you surprised now?”

“I thought--well, we agreed that--”

“You died, yes, but not in the way you think. As an Unsent, you have to focus on resisting the call of the Farplane. You know this from your time with Sir Auron.” She did. He'd already been dead when they’d first met, and she’d seen him in a moment of weakness, his body transparent and flickering before he forcibly pulled himself together. It was why he’d disappeared after their fight with Sin, when Yuna had sent the Aeons and Jecht himself to the Farplane. “Bahamut couldn’t have you distracted. He simply bent the rules. The pain you felt? Your thousands of years being pulled out of you. That was the part that died. You’re very much alive, Calantia Naelee, and I’m certain you’ll live out a normal life, should you choose to do so. If you want to return to the Farplane, however, I’ll bring you there myself, along with Lady Yuna.” It was a chance Calantia hadn’t dared to hope for. She looked to Yuna, who was smiling and nodding at her.

“Go. We’ll explain to the others. It’s time you enjoyed life too.” Calantia hurried down the stairs to Yuna and hugged her tight.

“I’ll be there with you someday,” she said. “Just not soon.”

“Good,” Tidus said, giving her a light punch on the shoulder.

“Auron’ll be grumpy he’s got no one to spar with,” Jecht said with a laugh.

“You’ll keep him entertained, I’m sure,” she answered.

“Yeah, you’re right. Take carea yourself, girly.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Calantia stepped back to give Yuna space, and she relived all the moments she’d watched Yuna do this dance before. She’d never seen a smile on her face when she did it, though, and this time, Yuna was positively beaming. Jecht, Tidus, and Zaon disappeared in a puff of light, and Valefor stepped up to Yuna, taking her hand.

“See you later!” Yuna grinned.

“Right,” Calantia said, a smile stretched wide across her face. There was another flash, and Yuna and Valefor were gone, the smudged coat too. She spun back around to find her friends watching her in awe. “I’m here,” she said, and Gladio laughed before fairly leaping down the steps and spinning her around as he laughed, her feet high off the ground. Prompto was cheering happily, in the background as Gladio put her back on her feet.

“Damn, I wanna kiss you right now,” he said, grin a mile wide and a light in his eyes she hadn’t seen since before they left Caem all those years ago.

“I’ll allow it this once,” Calantia teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” He did kiss her, and it was amazing, and she was honestly startled to find she enjoyed it. Like, a lot. It wasn’t bad for a first kiss, and she felt her heart do a flip in her chest.

“Five hundred gil, Iggy,” Prompto said as the pair separated and headed back up the stairs to the throne. They really needed to get Noctis into a bed or something so he could heal. 

“Later,” the advisor said, though a smile was pulling at his lips.

“Betting on us, really guys?” Calantia asked.

“Something to pass the time, really,” Ignis replied. Calatia knelt down next to Luna, who was looking tired herself.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“Yes, thank you. Though, I could use a lie down.”

“Maybe we can find some rooms in good shape to let you rest in,” Calantia said.

“Certainly,” Ignis said. “Let’s go.” Gladio picked up Noctis gently, carrying him, and Calantia and Prompto helped Luna get to her feet and walk after them. They ended up in another wing of the Citadel, and they entered a large, ornate bedroom. It was full of golds and whites and blacks and blues, and it was in nearly-pristine condition, despite being neglected for years. “Good. I had hoped he wouldn’t bother this room. Prompto, help me with the windows. Some fresh air will do wonders in here.”

“Where are we?” Calantia asked.

“Noct had this room prepared for he and Lady Lunafreya to share after their marriage.” 

“How sweet of him,” Luna said. Once the windows were open, Prompto and Ignis hurriedly found clean sheets in the linen closet of the room, untouched and free of dust, since the closet had been closed and no monsters seemed to have entered the Citadel over the years. Once the bed was made, Gladio set Noctis down on the mattress, the others helping get him mostly out of his robes, leaving him only in the T-shirt he’d worn underneath, the slacks, and socks. Luna climbed in on the other side, her hands taking one of Noctis’s in her own and holding it close. The rest of them settled down on the chairs and couches in front of an unlit fireplace, fairly collapsing into them. Ignis had an armchair, but he propped his feet up on the ottoman. Prompto sprawled out on a loveseat, and Gladio and Calantia took the couch, Calantia leaning into his side as he looped an arm around her shoulders. Birds were singing outside the windows, but all of them were fighting sleep. Within minutes, Calantia couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer, and she fell asleep to the sound of Gladio’s strong heartbeat.


	21. Insomnia Pt. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters again today! This one and the next one, which is the last and easily longest chapter in this whole thing!

She woke up to the sound of birds singing and sunlight shining in her face. This wouldn’t have been a problem on most days, but Calantia was  _ exhausted _ and couldn’t be bothered to wake up right then. She groaned, turning her head and burying it in her pillow. The pillow wasn’t as soft as she remembered, but she didn’t care. There was a rumbling somewhere near her head, and something dropped down to shield her eyes from the light. It was a hand, gentle in its motion but rough in texture. It smelled faintly of wood or a forest. Gladio, her mind supplied her tiredly, begging her to go back to sleep. She reached up with both hands and grabbed it, tucking it under her chin instead. The rumbling returned, and his hand moved away before something thick and heavy was draped over her body, her pillow moving as it did. She pulled it up to cover her face and block out the sun, met with the smell of dirt and the foresty scent of before. His coat, then. The hand dropped down into her hair, lightly scratching at her scalp as she tried to go back to sleep. She didn’t succeed, the birds outside too loud and chipper in the morning. Instead, Calantia dozed for a while, listening to the sounds outside, as well as pages turning and people shifting around every so often. Resigning herself to the fate of not sleeping, she stretched, tiny noises escaping as she woke her body up. She turned onto her back to be met with Gladio looking down at her. “Hey,” he greeted quietly.

“Is it morning still?” she asked.

“Still? Nah. It’s three in the afternoon. Tomorrow is today now.” She wasn’t really surprised.

“A whole day?” she replied.

“Yup.” She sat up and stretched again, Gladio’s Crownsguard coat falling to her lap. Ignis and Prompto were nowhere to be seen, and Luna and Noctis were still asleep in the giant bed, curled up like puppies.

“Aw,” she whispered. “Aren’t they cute?”

“Disgustingly,” Gladio answered. She smacked his shoulder, not able to find her pillow. Then, she realized she’d been using his lap as a pillow.

“Did I fall asleep on you?” she whispered in shock. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine, Cal,” he answered, waving off her concern. “We all kinda passed out. I haven’t been up long either.” She stood to her feet, enjoying the plush carpet under foot. She’d been on the ground and cheap caravans for the past however-long she and Noctis had been on that island plus the few days since they’d gone to Hammerhead. Carpet was nice to feel again. Calantia stretched again, her back and other joints popping several times from sleeping on the sofa/Gladio. 

“Where’re Ignis and Prompto?”

“Ignis called Hammerhead to let ‘em know we’re safe and alive but to wait to bring anyone else here. He and Prompto went to go clear the Citadel of any dangers.”

“Go with them,” she said, motioning him towards the door. “I’ll stay here.”

“Cal, you’re exhausted,” Gladio pointed out in as gentle a tone as she’d ever heard. “I’m fine here. Go get cleaned up, huh?” She looked down at herself, and he was right. She was covered in dust and monster blood and some of her own and her companions’ too she suspected. Her Spiran garb looked rough.

“I’ve got nothing else,” she said, looking back up at the Shield. “I’ll be fine for now.” He raised an eyebrow at her.

“Cal.”

“Just because I let you kiss me doesn’t mean I’ll do what you say,” she shot back. “If you won’t go find them, I will. Just know that when I get lost in this maze you people call a building, it’s your fault.” He rolled his eyes and got to his feet.

“You’re bossy when you’re tired,” he said.

“You’re bossy, period,” she retorted. “Get goin’, Shield. The world may not be ending, but I’m still a Guardian. We’ll be fine.” He tilted his head a bit and leaned down.

“Kiss for good luck?” he asked, a grin on his face.

“Nope. Not after what you just said.” She headed over to the open windows, looking down to see the remains of a garden with a beautiful fountain in the center. The plants looked like they needed serious care, but that would definitely be fixed once the world was back on its feet. Gladio’s arms looped around her in a hug, and he kissed her cheek. “Would you go!” she whisper-yelled at him, shoving him away with a smile.

“Now I will,” he answered, turning and leaving with a grin on his face.

“There’ll be no living with him after this,” Calantia whispered to herself, looking out the window and feeling the warm sun on her face. It was already late in the afternoon, the sun beginning its descent towards the horizon. Calantia smiled to herself. If it really was three in the afternoon like Gladio had said, then she knew exactly why Noctis, perpetual lazy person and lover of sleep, chose this side of the Citadel for the room he and Luna were to share. “He wanted to hide from the sun in the morning,” she whispered with a laugh. “Chocobo brain.” The world outside was quiet, but in the way that it was absent from people. Birds were singing outside, and the wind was blowing a nice breeze into the open windows. It was a gorgeous day, much needed after the only-recently-ended ten years of darkness people had been used to. She was still enjoying the day when the door opened, and Calantia turned to see Ignis stepping quietly into the room. “Everything alright?” she asked, coming over to him so they could talk quietly without bothering the sleeping couple.

“Quite.”

“Where’re Gladio and Prompto?”

“The Marshall is arriving with some of the remaining members of the Kingsglaive and Crownsguard to help with securing the city from monsters.”

“Gladio said you told them to stay away, though.”

“The Marshall does what he wants, it seems.” Calantia smiled and nodded. “Now that we know the Citadel is secured, perhaps you’d like to take this time to clean up?”

“I’m fine, Igs, really. I’ve been a lot worse for a lot longer.” The Mi’hen Highroad had few rest stops and much more monsters. The mire from the fight through Insomnia was like a small child playing in a mud puddle. “Besides, I’ve got nothing else.”

“You certainly do. All of your things are in the Armiger, where we put them.” Calantia paused.

“But, Noctis and the Crystal--” she said quietly. “Does that connection still exist?”

“The three of us can still summon our weapons from there,” Ignis said. “It would seem so.” With the technique the boys had taught her back in Altissia, she pulled out her bags.

“I don’t want my stuff in there unless it’s an emergency,” she said, placing her things on the coffee table in front of the chairs they’d slept in. “When we were travelling, it was different. But now? I don’t think it strains him, but that connection may change.”

“You’ve a good point,” Ignis said, looking thoughtful. “I’ll mention it to the others so we can gather everything out of it. If his connection to the Crystal does change now that the Scourge is gone, we wouldn’t want anything to happen.” Calantia nodded, rummaging through her bags to find all of her things still there, even her sphere from Spira. She pulled it out, looking at the faintly glowing green orb.

“I gave this to Prompto,” she said. “Didn’t he keep it?”

“He wouldn’t look at it without you there, he said.”

“Well, then we’ll have to do that later. I thought he’d enjoy the technology and all the pictures and videos on it.”

“He was intrigued, yes, but, with everything, he didn’t want to look at it.” Calantia placed the orb back into her bag, holding her clothes to her chest. 

“I don’t have anything to clean with,” she commented.

“Ah, yes, and we don’t know what survived all these years. Come, we’ll look together.” They slipped into a beautiful white and blue bathroom, obviously the colors of Tenebrae for Luna, and Ignis observed the bottles of soaps and such while she watched. What made her smile was how very not-royal the bathroom was. Yes, it was beautiful, and the colors went well with the theme from the bedroom, but it was so distinctly not over-the-top that it made her smile. Noctis had always hated being treated like a prince, valuing people who liked him for him and not his title. From what she had gathered, Luna was the same way. Yes, the bedroom was gorgeous and beautiful, but it was a place for them to enjoy together, and it was simple, for all it’s glory. They made a nice pair. “Here,” Ignis said, breaking her out of her thoughts as he set some bottles on the counter. “These should be suitable for your needs for now.”

“I’d rather not use their rooms, though, Igs,” she commented. This  _ was _ supposed to be their marriage room, after all.

“Ah, yes. Follow me.” They were quick in their departure, not wanting to disturb the couple, and Ignis walked her down a hallway until stopping at a black door that didn’t look any different from the other rooms. “You can use this one for now.” He unlocked the door with a key and pushed it open. When she walked in, she was greeted with a room entirely different from Noctis and Luna’s. The walls were a dark grey, and the floor was black; the furniture was a lighter grey with wood and glass around it, and there was a large set of windows overlooking a courtyard. It didn’t feel impersonal, but more that everything had a place and it was in that place for a reason. “Through here, at the end of the hall on your left,” Ignis directed her, pointing towards a hallway. As she walked, she spotted a picture frame on a bookshelf by the television. It was of the four boys, one of Prompto’s selfies, at what appeared to be a pool. Noctis was floating on a giant inflatable flamingo, Gladio was hanging off an inner tube; Ignis had his arms crossed at the edge of the pool, and Prompto was obviously sitting on the edge out of the water. All of them were grinning at the camera. She looked from the picture to the apartment, which offered no other clues to its owner. But she knew her boys.

“Ignis, is this your apartment?” she asked. He ducked his head a bit, his ears turning pink.

“Yes, though I haven’t been here in some time, since we left the Citadel all those years ago.”

“It’s a lovely place,” she said with a smile. “Thank you for letting me use it.”

“Certainly. Take as long as you need. We’ll handle things for now.”

“If you’re sure. Come find me if you need anything.”

“We will.” Ignis took his leave, and she spent more time than was probably necessary, but she genuinely enjoyed having the hot water to clean up with. Ignis had apparently once used a hair dryer too, because there was one on a shelf in a basket. After she’d dried her hair, she got dressed in one of her nicer outfits. She was in the Crown City, after all. It was still black and grey and the darker colors she’d worn in her travels with the boys around Lucis. Calantia thought absently to add more colors to her wardrobe after the world was done recovering from near-destruction. Eos could use a little more Spira. She put her things back in her bags and left them by the door of Ignis’s room. She didn’t want to risk waking up Noctis and Luna if they were still sleeping. Instead, Calantia headed back through the Citadel to the front steps, where she found Prompto, Cor, Iris, and Gladio all standing and talking.

“Cal!” Iris exclaimed, rushing past her brother and giving her a hug. “It’s really you! Prompto had said, but--”

“Hello, Iris,” she greeted, hugging the younger Amicitia tightly. “How are you?”

“Amazing! Gladdy said that Noctis and Luna are alright?”

“Yes, they were sleeping, last I checked. I think Ignis is with them right now to make sure they’re alright.” A nod from Gladio behind his sister told her she was correct in her assumption. “But now I’m here to help. What can I do?”

“Cal, you don’t have to,” Prompto said. “You should rest.”

“I’m fine, Prompto,” she assured him with a grin as Iris stepped back and looked at the men with her. “I got plenty of sleep, and Ignis let me take a shower. I’m fine.”

“We’ve got Glaive and Guard patrolling sectors of the town,” Cor said, obviously taking her at her word and filling her in. Gladio and Prompto looked like they wanted to protest, but they kept their mouths shut. “We’re clearing any monsters that might have moved in and taking note of the buildings that need to be demolished before we allow civilians back in.”

“Okay. Put me to work in a sector then, Marshall,” she said with a half-bow. “I’m at your service.”

“Cal, are you sure?” Gladio said. She shook her head a tiny bit in exasperation.

“I’ll go stir crazy if I just sit here waiting for Noct and Luna to wake up, which could be several more days for all we know. I want to help you rebuild your home. I feel much better. I’m ready and able to help.”

“Gladio, Prompto, you take sector B3,” Cor ordered. “Iris, Mark should be nearby; take him and go through sector B2. Calantia, you and I will take B1.”

“Yes, sir!” Calantia and Iris said, giving him sharp salutes before smiling at each other.

“Make sure to take notes as best you can on the buildings that can’t be saved. Our next step will be getting those torn down so we can safely rebuild.” The groups split off, and Calantia walked off with the Marshall, the two of them heading through the west gate of the Citadel to a part of the city that they hadn’t come through before. “I haven’t seen you fight,” Cor said. “How good are you?”

“Oh, is that why you chose me to go with you?” she said with a laugh. “I’m very good, Marshall. I won’t hold you back.”

“I chose you because the other three would have been more focused on you than their jobs,” he replied.

“Yes, yes,” Calantia said, smiling. “They like to worry about me, don’t they?”

“I’d say they had cause, only that your plan seemed to work and they should trust you more.”

“Oh, they do trust me. They just worry. I’m used to it. I did give them good reason. What about you, Marshall? They follow you without question, but you worry about them a great deal.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Gladio told me Ignis said you should stay back for a few days until they were sure the city was safe, and yet, here you are, with soldiers to get the city back on its feet. Maybe you don’t say it, but you worry about those boys, possibly more than I do.” Cor said nothing, and Calantia didn’t push. They walked for a bit longer before the silence was broken.

“This is our sector,” he said. “We’ll go three blocks down, three blocks over, and back around to this point.”

“Alright,” Calantia said, placing a hand on the pommel of her sword that was strapped to her back. “I’m ready when you are, Marshall.”

“Let’s go.”


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! The last chapter! Two chapters today, so make sure you go back and check out the one before this one!

The two weeks that followed the return of the light were both incredibly busy and extremely monotonous. Noctis and Luna woke up two days after the battle, but it took both of them another two days to get their strength back. Obviously, both of them wanted to be able to help in some way, but everyone put their foot down and insisted that the couple take some time to themselves and just be happy with each other. When Luna insisted that she wanted to help, Calantia suggested she and Noctis work in the castle gardens if they absolutely had to do something. The flowers, now that they were getting regular sunlight, needed care. “But you can’t do that all the time,” Calantia told her. “This is your time with him after all those years apart. Enjoy it. We’ll handle things for now.”

The couple acquiesced to their thinly-veiled commands, and the only time anyone saw them was when Noctis begged Ignis for food because he was hungry, and he and Luna couldn’t cook to save their lives (what a pair they made). While the two royals spent time with one another, the others spent their time doing what they could for rebuilding the Crown City. By the end of the first week, all the buildings that couldn’t be saved had been noted, and the fun part began. They didn’t have any working construction equipment, but what they did have were rowdy soldiers who didn’t have to fight for their lives for the first time in years. The Glaives and the Guards started a competition that somehow ended up being officiated by Iris; each day, the Glaives and Guards went into their assigned sectors to tear down the buildings by whatever safe means they could. The winner for the day was whoever could tear down the most buildings safely and efficiently. It was a challenge no one saw coming but everyone found joy in. There was no prize, really, but it was fun to hear the cheers that sounded through the town whenever a building fell. 

While the soldiers and Iris did that, Cor, Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, and Calantia tried to figure out which buildings needed to be rebuilt first. Eventually, word was going to get out that people had moved back into the Crown City, and there was nowhere for them to live safely. Even the Citadel was dangerous to stay in, as it needed its own set of repairs too. The safety it provided was from everyone staying there for the time being, and they couldn’t live there forever when civilians returned. There was also the issue of getting the rubble out of the city to make way for new construction, if and when it was needed. “Ooh! I’ll bet Cindy and Cid would know!” Prompto said during one of their meetings. Despite all the conference rooms in the Citadel, it was easier and more comfortable for them all to meet in the couches and chairs in the entryway of the building instead. All of them were in working clothes, and it was rare that any form of actual decorum was present. 

“How so?” Calantia asked the blond.

“Well, if we need to get all that stuff out of the city, Cindy might know of a truck or something that could help. Or another way to get rid of it, because we can’t just burn it. And Cid could help us get that construction equipment up and running again.”

“The idea has merit,” Ignis agreed. “I’ll call and ask.”

Cindy and Cid did indeed have ideas, and Calantia had seen a lot of things in her day, but somehow, Cindy’s contraption confused her, and she wasn’t even sure how it managed to turn the rubble into ash in seconds. It made no sense, and she didn’t want to know how it worked or what it was doing. Cid, overjoyed that everyone was safe (though you wouldn’t catch the old codger saying it out loud) was more than happy to be of use again, working tirelessly on the trucks and other things that they could use when they started building again. Progress felt like it was flying by, but by the end of that first week, they were all exhausted. The soldiers were going a great job tearing down buildings, but everyone had to go back and help clean up. Prompto, Calantia, and Ignis often had to make trips out into the wilds to get food and supplies for everyone, Talcott providing the half-way point back in Hammerhead for anything they couldn’t get their hands on naturally. He said that people were starting to wonder where most of the soldiers had gone, as they’d been the ones doing the patrols and keeping people safe. Cor had brought most of them with him, but the rest had stayed around Lucis, fighting off monsters and protecting the people. “People are going to start looking for answers soon,” Talcott said. “We’d better have something to tell them.”

“And we will,” Ignis assured the young man. “For now, we will focus on what we can do.”

Noctis and Luna refused to be excluded when the second week began, joining everyone on the couches in the entryway. Noctis was wearing the royal fatigues he’d traveled in, leaving the robes somewhere else. Luna was wearing some of Iris’s and Calantia’s clothes, as she hadn’t had anything else, and the girls had helped her find something for now. Perhaps predictably, Noctis was the one to insist they all take a day to rest up. It wasn’t without merit. All of them were exhausted. They took the rest of the day off, everyone crashing in their own places, though Calantia had ended up falling asleep on Ignis’s couch when she’d asked if she could use his shower again. 

The next day, Cor assigned them all jobs in some capacity, things to oversee. Cor and Gladio would be in charge of the soldiers, keeping them on task. Cor may be Marshall, and Gladio was the King’s Shield, but both of them were soldiers, and both the Glaive and the Guard would listen to them. Prompto and Cid were in charge of making sure the Crown City had power again. Cindy and Iris were placed over the clean-up and supplies, to share the latter with Ignis, who would keep track of the things they’d need in rebuildings, food, materials, etc. Calantia was placed on Royal Watch, semi-jokingly. Even though Ignis was the advisor, Calantia was just as level-headed as he was. Talcott was right; people would be looking for answers, and they needed to give them.

So, Calantia was in charge of helping Noctis plan out next steps for rebuilding so the people would have something to look to. Noctis hated not being out helping, but he was king now, Cor reminded him. “You have to lead. We will follow. When things calm down, you can come out of your tower and mingle. Right now, we need the king to tell us what to do. Later, we will need Noctis to help.” Cor was so wise. Calantia wanted to be like him when she grew up. She told him as much, and he glared at her.

Talcott’s prediction was right. A hunter had heard commotion in Insomnia while he’d been nearby, and he found all the people hard at work. Luckily, it was only Dave, who was a good friend of Noctis’s and the others. Iris escorted the older hunter to Noctis, and he was greeted with a smile from the king. “It’s good to see you, Dave,” Noctis said.

“The same to you, Highness. Folks’re startin’ to think you hadn’t survived. I’m glad to see you’re in good health.”

“Yep. Just tryin’ to rebuild.”

“Good. Good. Some’f the boys’re gonna want to help. If you need anything, Ignis and Cor have my number.”

“Actually,” Noctis said, looking over at Calantia, who smiled and nodded, “could you talk to Ignis about getting us supplies? We’ll need building materials, once we start fixing things up. And trade with Lestallum would be good to start building relations again.”

“Sure,” Dave said with a smile. “Where is he? Be glad to talk things out with him.”

“He should be out near the eastern fountain,” Calantia said. “He’s usually over there, working at a bench.”

“I’ll show you,” Luna said, stepping forward with a smile. Luna, not being given any official task beside mother-henning them all, was eager to help where she could.

Within three days, a train of hunters entered the Crown City with building materials, food from Lestallum, and other things Ignis and Dave had worked out together. By the end of the second week, all of Lucis knew that people were living in the Crown City once more, and Noctis couldn’t keep quiet anymore. They put out the word via Talcott and the hunters that everyone should listen to a particular radio station for an announcement from King Noctis Lucis Caelum. Cindy had a rig of some kind in her truck, and Noctis sat in the truck cab, holding the microphone up to his mouth while all of the people in Insomnia stood out front. Calantia thought it was a hilarious picture, but she didn’t laugh. This was important.

“People of Lucis,” Noctis said, and a radio someone had made sure everyone in the area could hear, “the rumors you’ve heard are true. I, along with my inner circle and soldiers, have been living in the Crown City. We are working slowly but steadily to rebuild it. I can’t tell you when it will be finished, but we want our people safe at home. Please, for the time being, don’t come here. It isn’t safe. But I promise, the minute we can let you come home, we will. This city is too quiet without your voices.

“In the meantime, I do not plan to let things go back to how they were. I loved my father, but he ruled during a time of war. I hope, now that we are all together again, we can have a time of peace. I have already started trade with Lestallum, and I hope to make other agreements with other cities across Lucis. The Wall that separated us fell a long time ago, and I won’t put it back up. We are family, and family takes care of each other.

“We may be apart right now, but we’ll all come home soon. For now, please, trust me, trust us. We will have a home again. Thank you.” The cheers that echoed from the soldiers made Calantia grin. Gladio whooped, and Prompto whistled, and Iris was jumping in place and cheering. Calantia and Ignis clapped with the rest of the crowd, though both were smiling. Noctis climbed out of the truck, a smile on his face and a blush on his cheeks. Luna took his hand, a brilliant smile directed at him. Even Cor’s lips were upturned. They were proud of their king, their friend, their brother, and no one would doubt that he would lead the country into a shining future, both literally and figuratively.

The months after Noctis’s announcement were filled with stress, exhaustion, and way too much diplomacy for anyone’s liking. Hunters and other civilians arrived, despite the announcement, to offer their services to help rebuild the capital city. Roles were delegated and reassigned, and task forces and shifts were made, and Noctis insisted that they be paid in some way, even if it was just some extra rations to send back to their families. Though removing the dangers had been easy, rebuilding was difficult, and everyone pitched it. Ignis or Cor would often be seen working next to a common farmer, and a Glaive painting the same wall as a tailor. Everyone worked together to rebuild their home. 

Poor Noctis wanted to help so badly, but the king’s presence in Insomnia meant that the other countries wanted to form alliances and trade agreements. Niflheim’s daemon armies were destroyed with the sun, and years of daemons in their city had left it in shambles. Refugees had been fleeing over to Lucis for years, but more were coming for a new life and to prove their good will by helping in whatever ways they could. The Imperial Army would never recover. Altissia and Tenebrae weren’t as bad off, but they too had suffered. Ignis, Luna, and Cor helped Noctis outline trade agreements and all kinds of other documentation; Gladio, Prompto, and Calantia made sure none of them worked too hard. Noctis insisted on everyone helping their own people first; no one knew what Altissia needed better than Altissia, or Tenebrae what Tenebrae needed, and so on and so forth. That said, it took an entire year before any kinds of trade agreements were settled on or any kind of formal meeting of the leaders of the countries was arranged. In that year, Insomnia reopened its gates to the people, and all kinds of people flooded in. Businesses sprung up seemingly overnight; parks were filled with children and families again; there was no shortage of jobs that needed people to do them, and there was no lack of people for those jobs either. Schools opened up, as well as clubs and stores and restaurants. It didn’t happen all at once, but the city soon felt alive again, with traffic and crowds and the sounds of the city. 

It wasn’t just in Insomnia, though. Hammerhead, Lestallum, Galdin Quay, Longwythe, even tiny towns out by the Vesperpool grew into more populated areas with better technology and buildings. Noctis had seen how hard life outside the Crown City could be, and he didn’t want that to happen again. So, with Cindy, Holly, Dave, and other friends he’d made along the course of his travels, new buildings were built and better resources were brought in, and trading agreements were made. Lestallum looked like a mini-Insomnia by the end of the year, two large metropolises ready for her people to begin a new chapter of their lives.

The real fun was the Council, and by fun, Ignis said it was the first time that he’d ever seen Noctis actually enjoy a council meeting in his life. Not surprisingly, the surviving lords of Lucis wanted their positions back, and with them, they wanted their power and sway as well. Noctis made it very clear, in the cool, calm rage of his, that things were different now. He may be king, but he was his people’s king. Several old, grey men with old, grey ideas were dismissed and told by a very calm and collected King Noctis that if they made trouble, they would be dealt with for disobeying their king. Noctis didn’t need any help assuring them he meant business, but Gladio had been glaring at people from over Noctis’s shoulder for years, and he wouldn’t stop now. And if that didn’t work, the old men found Cor the Immortal and a girl with blue-and-green hair standing on either side of the Shield, similar glares on their faces as well. After that, Noctis created a new council, not from the oldest families in Lucis, but by people who fit the positions. It was a hodge-podge of people who knew about diplomacy and people who had grown up on a farm near Old Lestallum. Some people Calantia knew: Cor was in charge of defense and military; Talcott was put in charge of foreign relations (there was literally no one better suited, in Calantia’s opinion, and the young boy who’d once served the Amicitias faithfully was incredibly humble about his new position). Others were people she’d never met. Juniper, a woman who’d once worked as one of Insomnia’s leading scientists, took over the medical aspect; an older man named Heath from a village near the Vesperpool was placed in charge of trade, as he’d worked with Ignis in the past year and knew how to do it and do it well enough to impress even the Royal Advisor (Ignis fairly sung the man’s praises to the others). The Council was made of all types of people from all walks of life, and Calantia had high hopes for the future of the country with all of them in charge.

Once all the initial craziness calmed down and things settled into a rhythm again during that next year, Noctis left the Council in charge of things for three weeks while everyone took a well-deserved break. They even convinced Cor to come with them, thanks to Iris’s incessant pleading and Talcott’s reassurance to make sure everything was fine, as well as Dave, who’d been placed in charge of the Kingsglaive in the event of Cor’s absence, promising to keep all those rowdy kids in shape while he was gone. The first week was spent with all of them together, enjoying the sun and waves at the newly-rebuilt and reopened Galdin Quay. Noctis spent hours fishing while Luna, Cindy, and Iris looked for seashells, Prompto took dozens of pictures, Gladio and Calantia built sandcastles, and Cor and Ignis took a nap in the shade (for once, relaxing and not stressing, so no one teased them about it). After that week, everyone split off to spend time on their own relaxing, though they called each other for a giant conference call at lunch time each day (years of being separated had them lax to go long without speaking). Luna and Noctis went over to Tenebrae, to visit Luna’s homeland and spend time in peace and quiet together, Ignis going with them only in the capacity as a friend who would also make sure neither of them starved. Cor, Iris, Prompto, and Cindy headed up to Lestallum, and the younger ones somehow managed to get the Marshall to have fun with them in the lake nearby, and again, actually relax for once in his life. 

Gladio and Calantia did their absolute best to get lost in the green hills of Cleigne, far from where humans had been able to settle. They camped out under the stars, mapping out the constellations and competing to see who could find the most the fastest without overlapping with the others’ finds. They hunted and picked herbs, and Calantia forced Gladio to eat more than just Cup Noodles even though they both agreed that Calantia’s cooking wasn’t nearly as good as Ignis’s. Those two weeks in the forest with no one but each other’s company was the most serene Calantia had ever been. Aside from the occasional beasts that frequented the area, it was quiet. They discovered all kinds of hidden caves and pools, picking up precious gems and rare herbs. They even found an underground lake filled with an interesting breed of fish that they took pictures of for Noctis. Of course, they also climbed to the highest peak they could find, looking out over the surrounding countryside, where Gladio yelled loudly and it echoed all down the mountainside. Calantia laughed, her own din joining into the echoes, and Gladio spun her around in glee for the sheer beauty and fun of it all. At night, when they were pleasantly tired from a day of adventuring, they told each other stories about their lives. She heard all about the various shenanigans the boys had got up to as children and teens; he learned about Calantia’s family in more detail than anyone else would ever be privy to. They told each other their deepest secrets and their most treasured memories, and when the pair walked into the Citadel arm in arm at the end of their vacation with rings an acquaintance of Gladio’s had made them (a former journalist named Dino that Calantia had never met), they were fussed at and questioned and downright scolded by Iris for not getting to be at her own brother’s wedding. They promised to pull a Noctis and Luna and have one event that all their friends could go to, but they’d trekked all the way over to Cauthess for a reason.

Speaking of, the two royals had never gotten their official giant wedding. Of course, everyone in Insomnia who cared to pay attention knew that they’d been married the night before Noctis had brought back the sun, but in the eyes of everyone else, they were still engaged. So, on a pleasantly cool day in late spring, in front of all of Insomnia and televised all across Eos, Noctis Lucis Caelum married Lunafreya Nox Fleurent, and they became reigning king and queen of Lucis. They spent two weeks on their honeymoon, escorted by Prompto, Gladio, Ignis, and Calantia to Tenebrae again, but the four didn’t see much of the couple during those two weeks, going off on their own adventures in a place they hadn’t gotten to visit before. A month later, Gladio and Calantia had their own ceremony, though it wasn’t nearly as public. In fact, they had it in a garden in the Citadel, and only about twenty people were there. It wasn’t very formal at all, especially because Noctis had to officiate it (Calantia had literally begged him, saying she didn’t want Cor to do it again after the last time, and he was literally the person who had to sign their marriage license anyway). They spent two weeks lost in the forest again, coming back arm in arm with smiles on their faces.

The couple moved into Gladio and Iris’s home, the Amicitia manor. Iris had her old bedroom, but Gladio and Calantia picked a room that overlooked the sprawling gardens that his mother had planted. Life was filled with work and play for all of them in the months after that, and as the year drew to a close, Luna and Noctis announced they were expecting. Iris was over the moon, fully expecting to be the best aunt anyone had ever seen. Calantia only watched with a smile when the guys started fighting on who the favorite uncle would be. Prompto and Gladio had near-bullet point lists about why they were the obvious choice, but she noticed that Ignis didn’t put in his two cents. “Don’t think you’d stack up, Igs?” she teased him quietly.

“Oh no, I know how to get the best sweets. I’ll have them both whipped by a mile.” Calantia laughed, shaking her head as the boys argued, children even as adults. 

Life was good. There were obviously disputes. Gladio and Calantia didn’t fight often, but they did fight. The biggest fight they ever got into was after Noctis asked Calantia to become the official historian of Lucis. She was glad to do it, wanting to preserve as much as she could of the history of Lucis and remind the children, if she could, of Spira and the sacrifices their ancestors had made for their futures. She was prone to the same problem Ignis was, however. She’d work herself into a frenzy over small things when she couldn’t find them or she’d work for hours on end without stopping because she was making great progress. After the third night of coming home long after dark, they’d gotten into a screaming match, and Calantia had spent the night in Ignis’s guest room because she couldn’t stand to be around the Shield anymore. 

In the morning, Iris had come to talk to her, and the girls had gone to find Luna, who was five months in at that point, and they had a girls’ day, shopping and laughing and fussing over shoes that were just so tiny but would also look precious on the coming prince or princess (the royals wanted it to be a surprise). That night, they’d all spent the night in the Citadel, doing facemasks and watching rom-coms while talking about all kinds of things. After that, all of them had gone off to work, and Prompto came by to visit Calantia in her office, showing her all these old photos he’d found in one of the records rooms of the Citadel for her to work with, and then they’d started talking about how his endless pursuit of Cindy was going (she still hadn’t agreed to a date yet, and Calantia was really going to get onto her about that). Prompto left to head to training with the Guard, and Calantia went back to work. 

She left just as the sun was hitting the horizon, and she walked into the manor just as Iris was running out, talking way too fast about being late for a party with some of her friends that Calantia didn’t know but that she’d be back before midnight, she promised! Calantia laughed and headed upstairs to change out of the clothes she’d been wearing that she kept as emergency clothes in her office into something more comfortable. She’d taken a cab home, so she wasn’t sure if Gladio was even home at the moment. She found him sitting in his dad’s old office, on the couch with his head in his hands. She tapped her knuckles on the door and leaned in the doorway. He peeked up at her through his fingers, but didn’t get up.

“We can’t fight like that again,” he said lowly. She raised an eyebrow at him, waiting. “I don’t--I hate it when we fight, but that? I--I knew you were safe. Ignis and Prompto saw you, but, not knowing where you were--not talking to you for two days--” He sighed and dropped his head to look at the floor. “Cal, I can’t take that.” Calantia sighed quietly, looking at the pitiful sight he made.

“I needed space,” she answered gently. “We both needed time to cool off. You think I didn’t know that Ignis and Prompto told you where I was and what I was doing? I knew they were, and I was okay with it. I just needed some time.” She came and sat down in front of him on the floor, looking up at him. “We’re going to fight. Sometimes it’ll happen. Sometimes we’ll need space. As long as we make up at the end is all that matters to me. I’ll try not to come home as late as often, but it might happen. I get focused and forget the time. But if it happens, don’t get mad at me. I enjoy what I’m doing. We’ll find a good middle ground, Gladio. We’re okay, I promise.” He gave her a smile, and she took ahold of his hands and kissed them. “Really.”

“Okay,” he answered. “I’m sorry I yelled.”

“I’m sorry I yelled back.”

“We’re a sight, aren’t we?”

“Absolutely pitiful,” she said with a laugh. “And I’m hungry. Curry for dinner?”

“Sounds great.” The pair stood up and headed for the door. “Hey,” Gladio said, grabbing her hand a bit. She turned back, and he kissed her. “I love you.”

“Love you too, you big shoopuf. Let’s go. I think I missed lunch today talking with Prompto. I’m starving.”

“You  _ what _ ?” She laughed, dropping his hand and running down the hallway, Gladio close on her heels.

They did fight more, even if it didn’t happen often, but they always made a point to apologize and come back from it. They never stayed away from each other for longer than a day, after that one time. Truth be told, they were a bit codependent. And their anger was like a match, quick to start but quick to burn out. Fights were rarely big, though, usually resolved in an hour or two. Years and years later, their children would say they never saw their parents fight, and their nieces and nephews would recall how loving they always were, even though they’d once seen Uncle Gladio fight off three guys for saying something rude about Uncle Noctis and Auntie Luna.

Life in Eos changed for the better in the years after the light came back, and it was hailed as the Golden Years by the people, who enjoyed prosperity and peace like never before. Other than the monsters that were native to the land, daemons never appeared, and people traveled at night with no fear of being run off the road by an Iron Giant. 

Calantia never forgot about her Spiran family who were waiting for her in the Farplane when it was her time to join them. Every year, on as close an exact date as Calantia could get, she went to Caem and boarded the Royal Vessel, which Noctis always allowed her to use, and headed to the eastern coast of Lucis, as close as she could get to where they had defeated Sin all those years ago. She would sit on the bow of the ship, sing the Hymn of the Fayth, and talk to her family. They never answered back, but she knew they could feel that it was her. She always went alone, though Gladio waited for her back on shore. She’d go out in the morning and come back at night, but she always came back smiling. She always ended the night the same way, just before she turned back to shore.

“This is my story, and it’s not finished yet.”

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who had read this work of mine. I really, really appreciate it! I worked so hard to make sure the the game lores matched and that the characters all had their times to shine a bit, and I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I really appreciate all the comments and kudos as well! They made me smile during rough parts of my day, so thank you so much for that! I love all of you so much!!
> 
> Also! I'm working on another FFXV work because I legit felt bad that I picked Gladio over Ignis for Cal to end up with. I love my boys so we're giving Specs a shot at love too. It's not done yet, but keep an eye out for it!
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed Cal's story!!


	23. NEW STORY UPDATE

Hey guys!!

For those of you who stuck around and read all my little notes at the end of LGoHKN, you'll know I felt bad about leaving Ignis out in the cold by himself. So, of course, I had to give him some love of his own.

Well, it's done! At least the first part is. I'm going to probably end up breaking it into two full stories because otherwise it would be one LONG story, and it's just easier for me to have it in two.

I'm gonna post the first chapter tomorrow, in case any of you want to read it and want to keep an eye out for the notification!

I'm actually super proud of it, and it is tooth-rottingly sweet, let me just tell you.

I hope you enjoy it!!

~~Lillianna


End file.
